


触不可及系列

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 61,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 触不可及系列，从4.3开始每一章跟进主线剧情全系列约7万字，非常非常长。第一篇《触不可及》写于2018年11月10由于补档怕麻烦，挂在同一篇了，反正也没什么人看。
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

基拉巴尼亚的夜色比别处都要清冷，月亮躲在阴天的云层后，目所能及之处不见一点光亮。不同于库尔扎斯暗藏生机的严酷冷冽，这个长期被加雷马践踏的国家，连空气中都充满着破败萧索。

光自认为是个方向感极佳的人，在这样的无星黑夜中也迷失了方向。

她懊恼的坐在掩护边的大石头上，朝盐湖里丢石头。她只想着避开人去某个地方，却忘记了天气也忘记带风脉仪，想去的地方今晚去不上，只能等到太阳升起辨认方向后悄悄回神拳痕。

就在她懊恼时，不远处出现了跳动的火光，火光逐渐接近，原来是有人举着火把。深更半夜魔兽出没，危机四伏的野外出现个举火把的人，让光职业病发作，跳起来跑过去：“喂！站住！”

跑到近处才发现不是赶路的行人，而是一位阿拉米格解放军，高挑纤细的身形与帽子上尖尖的耳罩说明这是一位男性精灵，轻盈矫健的步伐说明他年纪不大。

精灵就站在那里，看着光一路小跑而来：“请问，您有事吗？”

不认识她吗？

不认识更好。

“深夜在湖区行走非常危险，你还举着火把，无异告诉魔兽你在这。我只是想来保护你。”

“保护我？”

帽檐隐藏了精灵的神色，语气里却满是难以置信。跳动的火光投射在她的脸上，晦暗不明。光觉得他在确认她的脸，她的声音，她是否是真实而非妖异的幻影。

“我迷路了，你要去哪我送你吧，然后我们一起回营地。”

“您都迷路了？要怎么送我到目的地呢？”

精灵的笑声回荡在光的耳畔，她见过很多杰出的男精，可是像眼前这位声如天籁的也是屈指可数。她不禁好奇，眼前是一位怎样的神仙人物。他熄灭火把，做了个邀请的姿势：“我要去浸血墓地，那是个非常可怕的地方，您确定要同行？”

那还真巧，光的目的地也是浸血墓地。

精灵走的很慢，不像赶夜路，也不像在执行任务，更像是在享受与女士的月下漫步。只可惜基拉巴尼亚的风景实在不争气，让他们的结伴散步丝毫没有浪漫的色彩，更像是两个漫无目的飘荡的幽灵。

他们没有询问彼此的目的，每个人都有不能说的秘密。

浸血墓地周围幽灵出没，还会主动攻击活人。光本能的把精灵保护在身后，用武士刀超度着这群死不瞑目的亡灵。精灵默不作声的观察着她战斗的样子，她的一切都让他兴趣盎然。

浸血墓地顾名思义，里面一层棺木上摞着一层棺木，里面千年内埋葬了不知道多少亡魂，有加雷马人，阿拉米格人，艾欧泽亚人，连土壤都呈现出朱砂的颜色，用手一攥能攥出红色液体，宛如鲜血。

一片墓地埋满了，就在上面铺上土，继续埋人。

而在这目的最上层，最大的棺木里埋葬着他们共同的目标——芝诺斯。

光从通讯贝里听莉瑟说芝诺斯的失身不见后五味杂陈。

她不想他死，现在又害怕他还在人世。

光的指尖沿着石棺接口处一点一点触摸着，粗糙劣质的石料里，睡着曾经一位宛如天人的美男子，一位独步天下的武者。她的手被石料磨的生疼，破碎的边缘证明它确实被一再打开过。她没有勇气再次掀开这口石棺。无论里面是空的，还是有一句腐烂生蛆的骷髅，她都接受不了。

最后，她跳到石棺上盘腿坐下。

掏出两个酒壶，她摆在棺材上的那个酒壶碰杯，仰头一饮而尽。基拉巴尼亚的酒真难喝，粗糙辛辣，入口如刀，下肚如炭。这里的人民活命都很难，哪有多余的优质食物用来做酿酒这么浪费的事。

“敬你，你说的对，我们适合做朋友。”

光被呛的涕泪横流，话里带着哭腔。

面前的酒壶被人拿起，方才那位精灵轻声问：“我能喝吗？酒在这里很珍贵。”

光笑着抹去脸上的泪水，点头：“请用，反正死人喝不到，别浪费。”

精灵侧坐在棺木上，抿了口酒，显然也被这烧炭般的口感给呛到了，捂着嘴说：“真难喝。我以为你是为棺材里的人哭，原来是被酒呛的。”

光抹去石棺上的尘沙：“你知道这里埋的人是谁吗？”

黑暗里精灵安静的如同石像，徒留一尊剪影，等待着光说出那个名字。

“芝诺斯。”

“芝诺斯……芝诺斯……芝诺斯……”

她用尽全身的力气，压抑到嘶哑的声音低吟出那个名字，一遍遍的说给自己听。语气让人分不清是幽怨还是寂寞。

“别难过，我也带酒了，本来也是打算用来祭拜，尝尝？”精灵从背包里拿出一个绿色小瓶，光接过后尝了一小口，这哪里是酒，分明是睡眠猛毒药HQ！她瞬间觉得天旋地转，毒药加上超越之力一齐袭上脑海。

她看见芝诺斯气绝于花海，又在一片尸山中苏醒，苏醒后的芝诺斯……变成了一位男性精灵？光不受控制的栽倒，模糊的双眼努力辨认着精灵的暗影。

唉……不亏是HQ……

睡眠猛毒药HQ一瓶足以放倒一头千年巨龙，光只抿了一下已经足够她睡死一晚上。

她努力睁开双眼，看见的是高耸的石质天花板，以及墙面上的阿拉米格挂毯。这是……她在神拳痕的房间？她揉揉快要炸裂的太阳穴，努力的抬起头。

一副香艳的画面映入眼帘。

浴室门大敞，站着一位刚刚出的浴精灵，浑身湿哒哒，蜜色的头发滴着水。高挑纤细的精灵，往往都自带冷淡的禁欲气息，而光眼前这位，却透着说不出的色气。他站在镜子前认真的刮胡子，嘴唇微张，光着脚，全身只有腰上裹着一块面积可怜的毛巾，胸肌前的水滴顺着腰腹沟没入不可描述的阴影中。

春梦吗？

光努力甩甩头。

听到响动，精灵洗去脸上的白色泡沫，侧过头微微一笑：“早安，挚友。”

好嘛！

光如同冷水临头般的清醒了：“你！”

芝诺斯擦着脸走进房间，毫不吝啬的展示着火热肉体。他的脸颊尚带出浴后的潮红，小麦色的身体还冒着细微的蒸汽，那张脸跟光想象的一样好看——好看到伊修加德也找不出来几个的地步，好看到光没了脾气。

他宛如一个相识多年的损友，语气里满是自来熟：“昨天你压在我的棺材板上了，我也没别的方法请你挪开……尊臀。你总不想我把你打晕吧？别动怒，我不是好好把你带回来了吗。”

光气的倒回床上，用被子捂住脸：“谢谢你没拿我去喂湖区蛤蟆。”

太子优雅的回答：“我的荣幸。”

啪！光脑子里名为淡定的弦断了，她掀开被子，不高兴的问：“你怎么知道我住哪？”

芝诺斯坐在床前，托着下巴：“天真的挚友啊，你觉得阿拉米格可能有人不认识你吗？如果有，那一定是装的，另有目的，比如我。”

光难以想象会与他重逢，像老朋友一样的聊天扯皮。她有一肚子话想问芝诺斯，为什么自尽，为什么去浸血墓地，是不是要回加雷马，还是不是还要与她为敌。千言万语，到了嘴边变成一句：“你活着真是太好了。”

说完，她自觉失言，叹口气。

芝诺斯眯起眼睛，他以前就有这习惯，遇见感兴趣的事情总会眯起双眼。他用超越之力看到，光为他难过很久。她在浸血墓地的眼泪，不只是因为酒精。他想抚摸她的脸颊，在看见不属于自己的修长指尖后放弃了。

屋外传来了阿莉塞和阿尔菲诺的声音：“我们可以进来吗？”

光下意识的回答：“不要！”

床前还坐着一个裸男呢！

芝诺斯倒是干脆利落的直接压在了光的身上，她瞬间脸绿了。

“干嘛！你放开我！你别这样！我要叫了！”

阿尔菲诺听见屋里传来光的呼救声，以为她被人袭击，一脚提开门闯进来掏出魔导书，却看见——一个陌生帅哥正一丝不挂的压在光的身上，头尚且埋在她的颈间，而战无不胜的光之战士满脸通红，以她的战斗力，这显然不是非自愿的行为。

帅哥抬起头，脸上满是色气的笑容：“小弟弟，光不是叫你们不要进来，我们现在很忙。”说罢把头埋进光的胸前，传出他闷闷的声音：“麻烦关上门。”

阿尔菲诺僵硬的走出房间，僵硬的带上门。阿莉塞还好奇的朝里面张望：“发生什么事了？有坏人吗？光怎么了？”

哥哥拉住妹妹的手，语重心长的说：“咱们的光长大了。”

房间内——

芝诺斯趴在光的身上，忍不住笑出声：“叫啊，我的英雄。”

光的双手被他按住，气的脖子都红了：“你这是要干嘛！”

芝诺斯站起身，捡起地上的毛巾重新围好：“我看不惯你那圣人模样。你一直扮演完美英雄，不累吗？”

活体芝诺斯这种天大的麻烦，放在哪里都不放心，光除了时刻盯着他别无选择。英雄阁下的晨间绯闻，如同解放的春风一般瞬间吹遍神拳痕的每一个角落。

不明所以的光只觉得今天盯着她的目光都很奇怪，以前大家都敬畏的看着她，现在变成了一脸好奇。阿拉米格解放军的批量生产的狮鹫制服，被芝诺斯穿出了高级定制的华贵感，他走在光的身边，那架势如同以前检阅军队般的神定气闲。

光来到指挥室时，众人齐刷刷抬起头，八卦的目光一致落在芝诺斯身上。梅洛捧起脸，羡慕的尖叫着：“真的好帅！我们解放军什么时候有这样的帅哥了！光你好眼光！”

“肤浅的外协。”莉瑟白了她一眼，她端住代理领导人的架子，清了清嗓子：“请问您该如何称呼呢？”

糟糕！光大脑当机时，芝诺斯行了标准的精灵族礼仪：“莉瑟总督您好，我叫朱庇特。准确的说我的代号叫做朱庇特，因为我是在帝国白山堡的实验室里被发现的。”

这倒是……白山堡的实验室里拯救出大量被用做活体实验的人，这些人要么至今未恢复意识，要么完全丧失记忆，少数还能正常生活的实验体，都以代号为名。

莉瑟：“既然你是光的朋友，那以后也将是我们的座上宾。很高兴认识你。”

芝诺斯点头致意，这里的人好无聊，还是挚友有趣。他看向光的眼中满是志在必得的暧昧，仿佛光是他咬过一口的罗兰莓，又或是吃了一半的棒棒糖。被盯得无法忍受的光，咬牙切齿的在低声说：“你能不能别用这种想剥光我衣服的眼神看我？”

芝诺斯微微侧过头，嘴唇只差一点点就贴在她的耳朵说：“亲爱的挚友，昨天送你回来时我已经看过了，你的热情总是让我无所适从。”

啪！

今天是光第二次理智之弦断裂。  
光：“你再胡说八道我就宰了你！”

芝诺斯：“啊？求之不得，果然只有挚友你知道怎样让我兴奋♂。来，我们去找个安静的地方尽情享受战斗的欢愉~”

她气的满脸通红，又怕被他们发现，只能低着头憋住怒气。芝诺斯的拈起她耳边的长发，用纤长的指尖把玩着，然后狠狠一揪，痛的光差点喊出来。

在旁人看来，他们是在耳鬓厮磨的说着情话，英雄阁下则是害羞的低下头。

梅洛捧着脸看向这对“恋人”，羡慕无比：“恋爱中的英雄也是普通少女嘛。”

阿莉塞赞同的点头。

光发现，脱离了肉体的芝诺斯完全随着灵魂放飞自我。这具陌生的肉体下的陌生灵魂，让光产生了全新的认识，她甚至怀疑眼前这位骚话连篇的男精是个其他什么人，她在超越之力里看见的芝诺斯复活，肯定是哪里弄错了。

名为朱庇特的男精给人一种“此人绝非等闲之辈”的感觉。他安静的坐在窗边，基拉巴尼亚炙热的阳光，透过深邃的石洞，落在他身上，照亮他的半身，另一半身没入阴暗，光影交错，宛如大师创作的世界名画。

他的举止过于高贵，谈吐过于优雅。阿尔菲诺好奇的向光表示，他是不是皇都某位贵族家出走的少爷？

小少爷震惊的发现，一向从容淡定的光之战士翻了个大大的白眼，然后又地下手像在解恨一样狠狠的擦刀。

光在心里嘀咕，错觉，都是你们的错觉。芝诺斯这是附身在帅哥身上，他附身在个拉拉肥身上试试？分分钟贵族变成谐星。

好事的梅洛说神拳痕床位紧张，既然二位已经进行到本垒，就赶紧腾出来一个给伤患。睡大通铺的芝诺斯的床铺被人占了，如果光今天不让他进屋，那么可怜的太子就要睡大街了。光只能准许他睡在自己房间的沙发上。

光之保姆任劳任怨给太子殿下铺好床铺，怕这沙发不够长，又搬来个脚凳接到一边。金尊玉贵的帝国皇子，在神拳痕这地方真是受苦了——她想到这，打了自己一巴掌，怎么能心疼他？明明那家伙自找的，不心疼，哼。

光的房间非常简单，解放军本来也没有贵重的家具。床铺正对房门，床尾对着浴室，沙发摆在不远处的窗下，窗边有个侧门，推开门是延伸而下的石阶。

她坐在房间外的石台上，捧着萨纳兰奶茶，享受着神拳痕夜晚的静谧。芝诺斯从房内走出，在她身边的台阶上坐下。石阶尚且温暖，光递过来的奶茶更是热腾腾。他学着光的样子捧住奶茶，浅尝一口，抿嘴回味着这陌生的口感。

“好喝吗？”

“不错，跟加雷马的不太一样。”

两人有一搭没一搭的聊着天，宛如相识多年的挚友。

同样一杯奶茶，伊修加德风味变成了阿拉米格风味。

同样一片星空，从库尔扎斯变成了基拉巴尼亚。

身边同样是位男性精灵友人，却是另一张面孔。

真不公平，作恶多端的芝诺斯有机会再世为人，而善良坚贞的友人们却回归以太。

光直勾勾的盯着膝盖，一幕幕往事浮上心头。每晚独处时，她总会下意识的想起故去的人，在心里默念他们的名字，曾经芝诺斯也是这些名字中的一个。光之战士也是凡人，也会寂寞，也会痛苦。

可是谁又在意她的想法呢？今天站在神拳痕的如果不是她，而是另一个跟她拥有相同力量可供驱使的人，哪怕是改邪归正的芝诺斯，想必也没人在意吧？

芝诺斯侧过脸：“我真好奇，你这样的人心底有什么秘密。我们交换一个秘密吧。我先说吧……其实，我特别喜欢狗，还有点怕猫。”

光想起十二军团那些又丑又蠢的军犬，笑到不行：“所以你当初在神拳痕看见雅修特拉特别激动？”

芝诺斯坦然承认：“算是吧。我说完了，该你了。”

光咬着奶茶杯，瞪着眼想了半天：“我也不知道什么叫做秘密。如果说是不可告人的事情的话……大概就是你吧。”

“我？”

“你死了我很难过，你活着我很害怕，你今后让我很担心。”

“我很高兴。”芝诺斯认真的看着她的双眸，他觉得那里面藏着基拉巴尼亚的漫天星海：“我没想过有人会为我的死而难过。”

不管今后如何，此刻他们是真正的朋友。

神拳痕的午夜没有一丝灯光。

芝诺斯想触碰她。

自从他附身于这具躯体，没有感受过人类的温度。肉体本能的渴求体温，他无可抑制的想要来自另一具躯体的温暖，感受活人的温度。而他的自尊心，又不允许自己用这具陌生肮脏的躯体去玷污他最看重的挚友。

黑暗中，芝诺斯坐在光的床前，头微微前倾，感受着她呼出的热气。昨日把她从浸血墓地抱回，那肉欲十足的躯体，衣料下沉甸甸的肉感让他无比留恋。

他附身贴近她的胸口，隔空听着她清晰有力的心跳。

无限的接近，终究又触不可及。

光蓦地睁开双眼，敏感如她，怎么会不知道芝诺斯坐在她的床边。

她轻抚胸前的头颅，却被芝诺斯触电般的一把甩开。黑暗中也能感受他带着怒气的步伐，他三步并两步回到沙发上倒下睡觉。

光愣在床上，这是梦吗？

迷茫吗？

在死人堆上睁开眼时，芝诺斯第一时间被灰黑的硝烟呛的难以忍受，指尖触及之处是失去体温、逐渐僵硬的尸体。身下是尸体穿着各式制服各种种族，黄的红的黑的蓝的，红黑相间的，鲁加精灵人类拉拉菲尔加雷马人。他无法忘记，在盐湖中看见陌生倒影的震惊。

现在他习惯性的看向一切反光的东西，镜中映出的倒影总让他迷茫。

他并不是爱美之人，从前照镜子只是为了不失皇室礼节。他厌恶这具躯体，瘦弱无力，配不上他的力量，也配不上他的挚友。他能感觉到光对男性精灵有着强烈好感，她看似对一切周围的人物漫不经心，唯有看见男性精灵时，会无意识的观察几秒——仿佛是在寻找失去的往昔。

光总是偷看他照镜子的样子，芝诺斯发现她偷看后，瞥向她的目光略带责备。

他们现在没有对立的立场，光脱去英雄战士的光环，跟普通人没什么两样。她拉着芝诺斯跑到解放军的厨房，拿锅惦着鸡蛋卷：“我要是像你那么好看，也天天照镜子。”

芝诺斯发现，她其实是个很爱笑的人，脸上总是挂着让那群白痴蛮族忍不住去使唤的可恨微笑。他找把椅子坐下，接过光递给他的蛋卷。

这段时间解放军粗糙的食物简直令他难以下咽，各种来路不明的食材伴随着不可描述的味道。这具精灵的身体看来以前过的并不富裕，不然怎么吃了这么久垃圾食品还没吃出病。冒着黄油香气的蛋卷，热气腾腾，绵软香甜，芝诺斯觉得品尝如此可口的食物好像是上辈子的事：“那你觉得我以前和现在，哪个看上去好一点？”

光低下头，不好意思用围裙擦着手：“我喜欢现在的你。”

芝诺斯拿着叉子的手一颤，蛋卷险些从盘中滚落。

“你是拉拉肥也好鲁加也好，我喜欢你这个能跟我一起喝奶茶看星星的朋友。”光坦然的直视他的双眼：“当然了，你过去帅的让我忘记刀架在脖子上。现在你好看的也让我心脏停跳。芝诺斯，你能告诉我你今后的打算吗？作为朋友，告诉我好吗？”

“……”

认识光以后，芝诺斯有了很多第一次，比如现在现在第一次心慌冒汗。大概是这具身体素质不行吧？不然心脏怎会无端狂跳。

“我们可以试试一路同行。在我前进的道路上有无数强敌，几乎海德林上所有最强大的战士都会找上我。有朋友，也有激战，你一定会喜欢的。”

芝诺斯差点下意识就回答“好”。

这时，外面传来了急促纷乱的脚步声。莉瑟和阿尔菲诺推门而入，她的脸上满是焦急：“光，我们的线人亲眼看见芝诺斯出现在加雷马。为什么会他死去的尸体会复活，还千里迢迢的跑到加雷马？”

光之战士恢复了她一贯的淡然，哪怕是多年相伴的战友，也读不懂她毫无情绪的脸。她点点头，说句知道了，我会打败他。敏感的阿尔菲诺察觉到光和她的新男友之间气氛不对，他小声问：“我们是不是打扰到你们了？”

岂止是打扰。

只差一点，芝诺斯就卸下心防。

阿尔菲诺尴尬的道歉：“东方大陆目前风平浪静，暂且无需费心。马上就星芒节了，你们二位要不要去格里达尼亚散散心？”

光方才毫无情绪的脸，温柔的望向身旁的精灵：“去吗？”

在身旁人点头后，她回答阿尔菲诺：“什么时候出发？”

英雄阁下的变脸大法让小少爷在心里直翻白眼，重色轻友！

“哼！落后的蛮族，居然需要用牲口这么落后的生产力。”太子殿下坐在红色陆行鸟后面，响亮的鼻哼里满是鄙夷。

在前方驾驶陆行鸟的光生气的转过头瞪他：“不愿意坐自己下去走。还有陆行鸟不是牲口，他们听的懂人话，通人性，是艾欧泽亚人生死相伴的搭档。”

芝诺斯嘴上说着鄙夷，心里倒是很享受这次旅程。这是他第一次旅行，还是跟挚友相伴。从前他也去过很多地方，但要么随从们前呼后拥，要么是提刀到处找人打架。他身体前倾，下巴垫在她的脑顶，不时的还使坏去捏她的腰侧。

“你别乱摸！”显然光之战士的腰并不像她的头铁，非常怕痒。

深邃曲折的道路，延伸至丰美神秘的黑衣森林中，阳光透过树叶洒落在他们身上，陆行鸟起起伏伏颠的芝诺斯昏昏欲睡。他弯下腰，头靠在光的肩膀上，小小的打个哈欠：“还有多久到啊……”

耳旁声音近乎撒娇般的软糯，让光心猿意马，她尽量坐直身体让他靠的更舒服：“还早呢，冷不丁坐陆行鸟会头晕，你先睡会。”

“嗯……路中间有棵树！！”

光也发现刚才林间大路上笔直通畅，怎么突然就多了棵树？八成是个树精。她死命拉住缰绳，陆行鸟漂移状急刹车在土路上留下深深的抓痕，才没酿成车祸。芝诺斯被这一出搞精神了，顺便日常艾欧泽亚地图炮：“哼，鱼唇的蛮族。居然把树种在这种地方。”

光刚想反唇相讥，只见树缓缓的转过来，妖娆的挥舞着触手，咧着性感丰唇对他们微笑。她瞬间脸白了，陆行鸟也吓得炸成毛毛球，只剩下不明所以的芝诺斯。

“救命啊！魔界花！”

花容失色的挚友让芝诺斯不解，不就是棵树吗。

光刚想跟陆行鸟光速逃命，只感觉鸟身一震，芝诺斯跳到树前，拔刀的姿势优美如武士教科书。

横行霸道无所顾忌的魔界花大佬，还是头一遭看见有人敢跟它刚正面，血盆大口大张，呼的一吹——

光吓得用手捂住眼，陆行鸟吓得用翅膀捂住脸。

恶臭过后，一人一鸟小心翼翼的探出头，发现魔界花从中间直直地被变成两半，而芝诺斯站在原地屹立不倒。

半天没动？

好吧，是站立不动身上一堆DEBUFF的芝诺斯。

不信抬头看，魔界花饶过谁。管你是何种等级的大佬，遇到它百分百吃瘪。

芝诺斯缓缓的从噩梦一般的气味中睁开眼，还好，映入眼帘是那张让他心安的脸。他发现自己躺在光的大腿上，她靠树而坐，凝聚着冰属性以太的手心覆盖在他的额头上。

他的鼻尖和尖耳都红红的，眼眶被恶臭呛的生理性流泪，水汪汪的如同无辜的波奇。芝诺斯的声音透着说不出的小委屈：“那个……到底是什么东西……太可怕了……”

光强忍住爆笑的冲动：“魔界花，艾欧泽亚的霸王，无人敢惹，任何人在它面前都讨不到便宜。你居然敢去肛正面，不亏是我今生最强大的敌人。”

他被熏得浑浑噩噩的脑子无法思考，居然在挚友面前被那种东西打败，皇太子一辈子也没这么丢脸过。他强撑着眩晕坐起身，还没坐直又晕了过去，结结实实的栽在光的怀里。光蜷起膝盖，支撑住他的后背，让他的头枕在自己的左肩膀上，双手环住他软塌塌的身躯，毛茸茸的额发刺的她鼻尖发痒。

怀中的躯体轻盈微凉，精灵的躯体应该都是如此吧？想起他曾经灿如鎏金的长发，那张艳丽到刺痛双眼的脸，那霸唱天下的身材。他那曾经穷奢极欲般的美貌。魁梧厚重的身体抱起来一定又热又重。真想看看他以前穿便装的样子。她不老实的摸摸他的头发，又捏捏他的耳尖。最后收紧双臂，把脸埋在他蜜色的长发中。

光情不自禁笑起来，这家伙乖乖的时候还挺可爱的。身旁的红色陆行鸟察觉到主人心情极好，忍不住扇起翅膀叫起来，光赶紧用指尖堵住嘴：“嘘！别吵。”

芝诺斯再次醒来时已是月上中天，黑衣森林的夜晚比基拉巴尼亚更加幽暗诡异，空气中满是刺骨的湿寒。为什么这么暖和？他感觉到被一双胳膊牢牢禁锢，黑暗中那熟悉的气息，不用想也知道是谁。

光睡得很熟，温厚的胸腔随着绵长的呼吸起伏着。

耳边是他每晚偷听的心跳声，他垂下的双臂轻轻抱住光。睡在一旁的陆行鸟发现他醒了，咕咕着，芝诺斯朦胧的双眼顿时杀气四溢，吓得陆行鸟晕倒过去。他满意的再度闭上双眼，虽然睡不着了，但是……别浪费，多躺会吧。

黑衣森林最美的时刻无疑是日出了，斑斓的绿树藤蔓笼罩在薄雾中，被金色的朝阳映衬的恍如人间仙境。远远近近满是悦耳的鸟鸣，连魔物都在这一刻变得温柔驯服。

两人几乎是同时醒来，一个低头，一个抬头。

他们居然迫切的寻找彼此，某些情感在这绝美的清晨中变质。

芝诺斯那陌生而熟悉的蓝眼睛里如同落满花瓣的萌芽池，里面深藏的情意让光不敢细想。他微微抬起头，光下意识的闭上眼睛，却感觉到芝诺斯冰凉的鼻尖抵在她的面颊：“我……”

他们只感觉地面轰轰隆隆响起巨响，然后光的身体不受控制的向后栽去，两人都栽倒了。原来是光身后的树走了？？

树走了？？

睡醒的树精挥着手臂，慢悠悠的走向远方。树下的人类对他而言，如同身上停留的小鸟，不过是漫长树生的匆匆过客。它有龙族的生命没有龙族的智慧，甚至不会记得在某个美妙的清晨，与他们的短暂人生有过交集。

光揉着摔的生疼的后脑勺，芝诺斯起身整理着蜷缩一夜不甚整齐的衣着。他活动着僵硬的四肢：“我们居然靠着树精睡了一夜？”

光摸着后脑勺的大包，嘟着嘴站起来，心说是你靠着我睡了一夜，我腿都麻了你都不扶一下，呵呵哒。她平静无波的面孔下是一肚子槽点。

清逸俊美的精灵在朝阳中，舒展着修长的四肢，他的脸上带着酣眠一夜后的满足感，侧过头对光悠然微笑：“不过，这真是我经历过的最美妙的体验。”他走向光，指尖掸去她肩膀上的灰尘，弯下腰在她的耳边说：“所以……我们是不是该做点什么纪念这个清晨？”

吹在光耳旁的热气，伴随着浑厚的男低音，让她从耳畔一路酥到脚跟，只觉得腿软头晕，她多希望那个树精还在，让她靠在上面冷静一下。芝诺斯欺身上前，她几乎以为迎来的会是他的拥抱。

芝诺斯把她的武士刀递到眼前，邪魅一笑：“来，趁着没人，我们赶紧打一场，憋死我了。”

提前到达的阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞在魔女咖啡厅等着他们，按道理说他们一前一后出发，光居然晚了一天一夜也没到。他们很担心她在路上是不是遇到了什么。要知道能让光无法脱身的事件，基本都是惊天动地的大事。

兄妹二人在城边看着两人衣衫不整的出现魔女咖啡厅。

光看见阿尔菲诺时面无表情的啐了一口，吐在地上的口水里明显带着血。她的男朋友看上去也不太好，脸上有明显的淤伤，鼻尖处犹带着干涸的血块。他们二人身上散发着熟悉而难以描述的气味，阿尔菲诺忍不住问：“你们……难道闯入魔界花老巢了？”

光走到阿尔菲诺的桌前坐下，拿起桌上的食物开始狼吞虎咽。芝诺斯也没客气，挨着她坐下，他看上去也非常饿，碍于良好的教养强迫自己细嚼慢咽。吃进半个面包后，他皱着眉头对光说：“不好吃，我要吃你做的。”

光气冲冲的瞪他一眼：“憋着。”心说老娘都被你打吐血了，还给你做饭？？！！

被光训斥后的男精精灵非但没生气，还笑的甜如蜜糖。这波恩爱秀的阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞牙根发酸。

四季常绿的森都刚下过雪，积雪挂在郁郁葱葱的千年老树的绿枝上，翠银相映。处处张灯结彩，都是星芒节主题的红色缎带和金色星星。

芝诺斯看见光的时候沉默了。

他以前见过的她，不是穿着钢铁盔甲就是皮质战斗服，表情总是绷紧的，无喜无悲。她换了身星芒节的红色绵短裙，颈部是洁白柔软的银狐毛领，脸上带着假胡子，头发还被阿莉塞扎成双马尾，整个人毛茸茸，如同小白兔般柔软可爱。

她倒是对自己的装束不以为意，每到星芒节她都穿成这样去给孩子发礼物。她和芝诺斯一组，双胞胎兄妹一组。

光和阿莉塞穿着相同的服饰，去幻术师行会领派发的礼物袋。小少爷也换了星芒节套装，脑顶上是夸张的大帽子。他跟芝诺斯站在行会外面，等待两位女士。

芝诺斯发现，无论是贩夫走卒还是玩耍跑闹的孩子，每个人的脸上都写满了知足。这些渺小人类的平淡人生，一生为吃喝奔波，历经无尽的艰辛劳动，生活中一点点乐趣就能让他们喜笑颜开。原来，人还能有这种活法。这是普通人的活法，他能做个普通人吗？

阿尔菲诺望着深思的芝诺斯，羡慕的说：“自从那个人死后，我还是第一次看见光有这样明显的喜怒哀乐。她就像尊神像，满足着所有人的远望，唯独忽略自己的想法。她真的很喜欢你呢。”

芝诺斯的瞳孔蓦地扩大，又感觉到熟悉的狂乱心跳，她喜欢我？

光从行会中走出，背着跟身体差不多大的金色袋子，看见芝诺斯后笑的露出两排洁白的牙齿：“走！我们去发礼物。”

这里是吟游诗人的故乡，每隔几条街就能听到韵律十足的叙事长诗伴随着动听的旋律。

刻木匠行会门口，芝诺斯在门外等着光。他竖起耳朵听着诗人的歌唱，越来越觉得内容很耳熟，他好奇的问光：“这个打败了漆黑的王狼，身高八尺青面獠牙的鲁加英雄是谁？”

光吃着小贩卖的油炸蘑菇：“是我。”

格里达尼亚新街，蛇巢外，又是一位诗人在用夸张的形容唱着不知所云的诗歌，旋律倒是好听，歌词也不错，就是内容莫名其妙。芝诺斯嘴角抽筋：“背负血债，忍辱负重，仍为艾欧泽亚人民抛头颅洒热血的阿拉米格壮汉？？”

光给门口的孩子发完糖果，满不在乎的答句：“我。”

企鹅瀑布外，还是吟游诗人在唱歌，另一个调调，另一个内容，讲的是“水煮了邪龙尼德霍格，推翻托尔丹七世暴政，解放了千年监牢伊修加德的萨雷安巫婆老奶奶？？”行吧，他不用问，看光的满头黑线就知道唱的是她了。

她的事迹传遍了艾欧泽亚的每个角落，有村落的地方都知道光之战士的神话。她就在这里，却没人认识她。她像是听着别人的故事，一切都与她无关，她看遍了世间的繁华与落寞。

一如曾经的芝诺斯。北洲的战神，加雷马的传奇，一生的愿望无非是像樱花一般，遇到最强的对手，在极致的战斗绽放后谢幕凋零。

光蹲在地上给孩子们发完最后的礼物，抬头看向他，奇怪的问：“你怎么看上去不高兴呢？是不是小孩子太吵了？”芝诺斯还没等发表态度，就听光学着他的口气：“好啦好啦，我知道，‘智障的蛮族，这么冷的天还搞这幺蛾子节日’。”

芝诺斯扯了下她假胡子又松开，胡子是用盗龙筋腱挂在耳朵上的，“啪”的一下打的光鼻头都红了。

孩子们都吓哭了，方才还像天使般的微笑的漂亮姐姐，瞬间变得如同泰坦附体，挥着拳头冲上来：“你干嘛！痛死了！信不信我宰了你！”

芝诺斯的长胳膊按住她的头，任光之战士的拳头再有力，小短手也打不到他。

鱼的记忆力有七秒，光在芝诺斯面前的记忆力大概六秒。五分钟前还嘶吼要宰了他，几分钟后就跟他一起坐在露天剧场里看着星芒节午的晚间话剧。

好吧，讲的还是光之战士的故事，这次演的是鏖战红莲。

整个过程，光强忍笑意死命按着芝诺斯。剧里的芝诺斯盔甲神还原，光都怀疑这是哪个双蛇党高层当的道具师，屁股更是得到十二分夸张的还原。扮演芝诺斯的是个绿皮肤鲁加，长得跟强化过的格林瓦特一毛一样，还带着莫名其妙的卷舌口音，活像带着假发的鲶鱼精。

芝诺斯：“你松手，我要宰了这个冒牌货。”

还好假胡子掩盖了光憋到通红的脸：“冷静，这是艺术。”

故事的结局，猫女扮演的光之战士嫁给了阿拉米格的代理总督莉瑟。剧里的莉瑟是个高地人男。有这做道具的精神，为什么不调查好莉瑟的性别，还是让莉瑟为了剧情变性？不管怎样，这倒是个皆大欢喜的世俗故事。英雄打败了反派，有情人终成眷属。

光掏出小手绢擦着眼角的泪水，仿佛剧里演的人她根本不认识：“结局真是太感人了，原来我跟莉瑟的爱情经历了风雨终见彩虹，我怎么就不知道莉瑟暗恋我呢？”

芝诺斯只是拿起刀，想去后台宰了那个扮演他的格林瓦特。

散场后已是午夜，白天庆祝的人群只剩下三三两两，纷纷扬扬的雪花从天而降，在昏黄的路灯和树影下，宛如童话世界。两人穿梭在森都古树街道里，一会讨论剧情，一会又斗嘴。昏暗中，芝诺斯感觉有东西碰到了他的头，他驻足一看，原来是藤蔓上挂着的槲寄生。

用红色缎带绑在人烟稀少的拐角处，刚好能碰到精灵头顶的高度。

他们都知道，星芒节在槲寄生下相遇要亲吻的习俗。而这个槲寄生似乎就为此出现在这里，诗人之都的浪漫与风情。

两人只是看着槲寄生，他们不可能那么做，无论如何悸动，现实让他们无法跨出下一步。

光从怀里掏出个绑着明黄缎带的蓝色盒子，捧到他面前：“那个……星芒节快乐。”

芝诺斯拈开缎带，打开盒子，里面是一条落叶松木质项链，朴素的木材外刷着清漆，雕刻简单却十分精巧：“这是？”  
“我做的。”光拍拍胸口：“准确的说是以前做的，寄存在了刻木匠行会里，下午去拿出来。”

芝诺斯心里涌上一丝苦涩，他现在一无所有，连身体都不是他的：“谢谢，可惜我没什么可以送你。”

“没事，不值钱，只是个练习品！”

光转过身，被芝诺斯从背后一把抱住，猝不及防的拥抱让她浑身僵硬。她混沌的大脑来不及思考这个拥抱的意义，只听见耳边响起低沉的歌声，那是一首北洲的民谣。光靠在他的怀里，静心聆听着。

他的礼物是一首歌。

芝诺斯式的浪漫。

哪怕是芝诺斯贵为帝国皇太子时，这也是他能拿出最珍贵的礼物。

“真好听……”光靠在他的怀里闭上眼睛：“这首歌叫什么名字？”

“《我不遗憾》”

“我不遗憾？”

“我不遗憾。”

光笑的像个情窦初开的姑娘，而芝诺斯，心中前所未有的痛苦让他的五官皱成一团。

幸福仿佛注定与光绝缘。

结束星芒节的度假，她回到神拳痕时，在作战室里看见严肃的可露儿时，明白了一切。阿尔菲诺和莉瑟神色凝重的看着她，欲言又止。

可露儿打破了沉默：“光，我想我们该谈谈芝诺斯的事。”

什么都瞒不过可露儿，光也不打算隐瞒，对精灵芝诺斯的处置迟早得放在桌上开诚布公。

光：“他已经自裁了结曾经的罪孽，就算他的灵魂附在别的身体上，说出去谁信呢？我会看好他。”

莉瑟：“芝诺斯对阿拉米格人民犯下了滔天罪行，这不是你一个人的事，他必须为自己的行为付出代价。”

“他都已经死过一次了！还拿什么谢罪！拿现在这个精灵的身体吗？我们这个甚至不知道这个精灵本身的意识还在不在，他不无辜吗？”

沉默的阿尔菲诺开口了：“我们可以用以太干扰器让他的灵魂剥离，再用以太传导器彻底消灭他，就像杀死无影。”

“杀死无影？”光的浑身都在颤抖：“芝诺斯做了什么要用杀死无影的方法让他消失？阿拉米格换个帝国总督情形就会变好吗！”

对情绪极度敏感的可露儿，感觉光已经在爆发边缘，可是仍然毫不退让：“芝诺斯，死或者监禁，不能放着他在外面跑。太危险了。”

“我不允许，再世为人的芝诺斯的命暂时归我保管。”光暴走的情绪化身为具象的以太波，作战室里的家具宛如被卷入乱流，发出叮叮当当的摇晃声：“不管是芝诺斯被监禁，被杀死，被野兽咬死，被雷劈死，哪怕是手上扎根刺，我都要追究到底。”

说罢，摔门离去。

阿拉米格三米高的巨大木门，在暴走的光之战士的摔打下，直直的倒在地上，发出轰然巨响。

四处都找不到芝诺斯的身影，难道他已经被抓走了？双眼发红的光之战士抓住不知道第几个解放军战士问芝诺斯的下落，解放军在被吓晕前说了句，芝诺斯去了帝国白山堡的方向。

帝国白山堡——

芝诺斯在破烂堆里挑挑捡捡，他庆幸自己以前的魔导课有认真听讲，对加雷马制式的小飞机的构造了如指掌。眼前的小飞机损毁并不严重，只需要重新接好线路板就行起飞。看上去小巧，却是加雷马魔导科技的精华所集，火力很强，续航力惊人，可以连续飞行几十个小时。

“你在做什么？”

切，被发现了吗。芝诺斯站起身，看到身后是位鲁加解放军，一脸惊讶的看着他。他也懒得废话，抽出刀便是一记剑风。鲁加来不及惊呼，整个身体随着剑风飞出，弾的老远，落地之时，被突然出现的逆光身影牢牢接住。

单凭影子，芝诺斯就知道她来了。

光缓缓到他的对面，平静的目光毫无波澜：“你要走？你要再次与我为敌？”

芝诺斯满不在乎的安装好最后一块电路板：“我要夺回一切，得到更强大的力量，再次与你……”

“力量？果然你只是在乎力量。”我们的友情都是浮云吗？我们共渡的日子都是虚假吗？

芝诺斯的脸上是邪魅的笑意：“你的朋友不也是因为你的力量聚集在你身边吗？海德林就是对的吗？你以为我不知道第一世界光之泛滥的事情吗？你以为我不知道暗之战士吗？没有力量就没有一切，难道会有傻瓜真的喜欢你的肉体？”

话音刚落他只感觉眼前一花，光的刀脱手而出，插在他颈侧的墙壁上。剑气划破了他的颈动脉，他曾经自尽的位置流出点点血珠。

他还是第一次看见怒不可遏的光，盛怒之下的她身影变得异常高大，每靠近一步就散发着让人双膝发软的威压。她拔出墙壁上的刀，收入刀鞘，侧过头他可以清晰的看见她血红的眼珠。

“下次再见面，我一定亲手了解你。你滚吧。”

只是一瞬间，好像是芝诺斯的错觉，光蹒跚离去的身影是那么的脆弱，那垂下的头颅，耷拉的肩膀，走到门口处还被什么绊了一下。

他应该冲过去像在格里达尼亚一样抱住她，跟他说，做个精灵也挺好，我现在也能跟你打平手，我们走，不管世间纷乱，一起去单挑蛮神——他终究只是想想。

芝诺斯跳上了小飞机，伴随着轰鸣的马达声，消失在基拉巴尼亚的天际。

他们曾经无限接近，终究是触不可及。

—FIN—


	2. Never Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 之前在ao3单发过，但是属于触不可及系列，重贴  
> 写于2018年底，具体忘记了。

芝诺光♀  
白袍芝X光♀，精灵芝X光♀  
NTR有，荤菜有  
剧情接《触不可及》，LOFTER芝诺光合集里自取  
警告：全程4.4剧透，慎入

光之战士永远也想不到，她会用这种方式驯服白袍。

事情追溯到讨伐月读之后——

无论是为了昏迷不醒、生死不明的拂晓同伴们，还是为了远在焦土大陆音讯全无的阿尔菲诺；或者是光之战士对未来的不祥预感，一个光暗失衡后光泛滥的世界；抑或是光之战士心中小小的私念，她都需要去一趟焦土大陆，再跑一趟加雷马。

还要主动接触无影——不能再等这群混乱制造者自己送上门，那时候可连火元精都凉了。

这些计划听起来简单，每一项都够光之战士跑断腿。

她现在的处境并不比在那漫长的庆功宴强到哪里去，甚至没有塔塔露和阿尔菲诺，更没有人在冰天雪地里为她打开温暖的房门，送上一杯热茶。

临别时，阿莉塞漂亮的大眼睛里含着泪水，咬着嘴唇，紧紧的抓住光的手：“答应我……一定带哥哥回来！你也一定要平安回来！不然我绝不原谅你们！”

光拍拍这位坚强的小姑娘，握紧武士刀：“放心吧，我一定会带阿尔菲诺平安回来。哪怕挡在我面前的是佐迪亚克，我也会把他砍成两半。”

夕雾乘坐在胡鹰上，在天空盘旋着，向英雄道别。

光双脚再度踏在焦土大陆的白沙之上，衷心的想念雅修特拉，如果她在，找人的事情会变得多简单。焦土大地的以太流已被激活，压抑太久的以太一经开闸，让整个大陆的到处都是以太乱流。

光如同置身激流之中，什么都感受不到，目所能及之处都是如雪的白沙。虽然魔法背包里的水和食物够她在这待上几年，但她也不想变成野人。她来到当初阿尔菲诺战斗过的地方，这里有过帝国军和其他不明势力交战的痕迹，按照帝国一贯的秉性，不会对这里放松警惕。

管他来的是谁，先弄出点动静。

说干就干，光之战士对着帝国巨型飞空艇的青磷水箱就是一记满BUFF的纷乱雪月花。

惊天动地的爆炸后，升天的蘑菇云把焦土大陆周围所有的飞艇巡航舰都吸引了过来。

好像动静有点弄的太大了，光本意也是要进入加雷马，但是她忽略了四处是沙子的环境。她从沙堆里爬出来，嘴里眼里耳朵里全是沙子，她无视拿着长枪短炮指着她的帝国兵，只顾张嘴像螃蟹吐泡泡一样吐着沙子。

帝国兵们看着在地里爬出来的人后，对方没有反抗，他们没有得到命令也没有开枪。

光扒拉静脸上的沙子后，人群里一位百夫长认出了她，颤抖的尖叫：“是蛮神杀手！是艾欧泽亚的蛮神杀手！开枪！格杀勿论！”

就帝国兵那描边枪法，光都懒得躲，扒拉几下都尽数弹开。她站起身，拍拍深红色皮衣上的沙子，拔出刀挽着剑花：“你们不配跟我玩，不想死就快滚。”

百夫长着实骁勇，哪怕士兵们吓得腿已经在抖，仍然硬着头皮上前，拔出枪剑，被光一记雪风打落脱手：“真是勇敢呢。算了，让你立个功，回去告诉芝诺斯那个王八蛋，我在这等他。月亮升起前他不来，我就不等了。”

现在才中午，她得在见到芝诺斯之前做点什么消磨时间。她无视包围的水泄不通的帝国兵，自顾自的升起火堆，从背包里掏出多玛钓上来的东洲鳟，还有模儿部的奶酪。加热后的奶酪长长的拉丝，裹在靠的喷香扑鼻的鱼上，经过俾斯麦顶级大厨光之料理，在焦土大陆的微风下，那叫一个香飘十里。

光听着帝国兵咕噜噜的肚子叫声，某种程度上看，她也算是报复了加雷马。

天越来越暗，暗到她没法读书时，天上一辆小型但是装饰豪华到嚣张的飞空艇降落在不远处，飞艇外部带着加雷马皇室徽章。

飞艇门打开，下来整整十二个人——身上的制服她之前见过，是皇帝的专属近卫。

为首的近卫走到她面前，并腿时军靴碰撞出铿锵的金属声，他行了标准的帝国军礼：“尊敬的阁下，太子殿下公务缠身无法亲自远迎，请随属下前往加雷马皇宫。”

光坐在地上盘腿支颌，歪着头看着他们诡异的面具：“公务？你确定不是那个混蛋在四处搞事？”她不用看，也知道近卫们面具下的脸全是冷汗。行吧，她站起身，把刀别在腰带里，走进飞空艇。

加雷马皇宫真是让她长见识，本以为乌尔达哈的皇宫够大了，跟眼前的皇宫比不过是个前厅，简直大的无边无际。她怀疑，以芝诺斯走路的速度，从一边走到另一边得用几年。

皇太子的偏殿同样巨大的超乎想象，光听着自己踩在乳灰色大理石大理石上时泛起的回音，每一步，都在离他更近。那么多理由，那么多要事，只为了给她内心的想法找借口。

她想见他，哪怕已经不再是他。

巨大的实木门被推开时，皇太子坐在殿宇尽头的王座之上，他们目光相接。他穿了一身素雪白色的修身长袍，绵软哑光的布料，衬的他的金发更加闪耀动人。

只是一刹那，光知道，皮囊之下的人不是他。

她失望的挪开双眼，为什么要失望，她本来也不抱希望。也许他真的死了呢？死在海德林的某个角落，意志如以太消散，只空留这绝美的皮囊被无影这样的人践踏。

皇太子察觉到她眼中无法掩盖的悲伤，他走下王座，缓缓走到她身边，牵起她的手，另只手搭在她的后背上，柔声说：“能再次见到您，我真是开心极了。您看上去不太开心，能告诉我发生了什么吗?”

芝诺斯是绝对不会跟她这么说话的，尤其在他们混熟了之后，他会温柔的搀扶她，嘴里满是嘲讽。在她回嘴时，又偷偷的揪她头发。

皇太子请她坐下，在背后扶着她的肩膀，俯身在她的耳边，饶有兴致的观察她的侧脸：“您找我有什么事呢？”

光躲开他的亲昵，伸手反掐住他的脖子，歪头看着他一笑：“行了，别装了，你是哪个？白袍？黑袍？再装我就让你脑袋搬家，看你再附在谁的身上忽悠人。”

皇太子故作悲伤的皱紧眉头，拇指摩挲着她手腕内侧细嫩的肌肤：“您这样我很难过。不过，我相信您不会，您舍不得。从您一进门，我就看出来，您对我——芝诺斯，抱有特别的情感。”

光诧然松手，抚摸着垂在肩头的金发：“我想跟白袍谈谈。”这具躯体不属于无影，她摸摸也无妨。

“哦？”皇太子抓起她的手在唇边深吻，用面颊贴上去：“您亲自登门只为了找我？真是受宠若惊，我们谈什么呢？”

“啊？”光的额头出现清晰的十字路口，这位太子殿下，从进门就开始一刻不停的对她动手动脚，程度堪称性骚扰。居然是白袍？那个白袍不是霸气嚣张专注搞事的龙傲天吗。

白袍看穿了她的想法，手指轻揩她的锁骨，把脸凑到她能够到的地方：“如果你对我不满意，可以扇我耳光，随便扇。”

光的脸红了白，又白了红，拳头握紧又松开，看着芝诺斯的脸，终究下不去手。

光最后被揩油到无以复加的地步，还是忍无可忍的给了白袍皇太子一拳，不过是打在肚子上。

他们谈的还算顺利，俩人达成共识，为了让原初世界达到光暗平衡，需要无影的存在也需要白袍调停者，但是，无影搞事的速度不许超过光之战士打败蛮神的速度。毕竟，无影也好光之战士也好，都只是佐迪亚克和海德林的工具，无论是光泛滥还是暗世界，他们失去利用价值后都一样会兔死狗烹。

保证对方活下去，也是保证自己活下去。

拂晓血盟成员集体昏迷不醒的事，白袍表示确切不知情，如果真是他们做的，会直接抹杀肉体，才不会干抽离灵魂这么麻烦的事情。

真是乱套。

加雷马皇宫的浴池，堪比小型游泳池，光整个人浮在水面上，脑袋里全是乱七八糟的想法。事情总会一件一件一件一件一件完成的，跟无影谈是大事，询问拂晓成员昏迷也是大事，可是现在最让她心烦的是某件小事。

芝诺斯到底死没死。

如果他的灵魂真已消失，光一定要焚毁他的肉体，哪怕灰飞烟灭也绝不再让无影之流玷污。

她抹了把脸上的水，从浴池里走出，这时浴室里的以太变得浓稠而扭曲，撕裂的空间里走出了白袍无影。光被气的已经没力气了，他居然这么光明正大的进她的浴室，在她洗澡的时候？

她一丝不挂的站在冰凉的地砖上，身上满是水，浴袍在离她两米远的地方。反正也被看光，她倒也坦然了，走过去拿起浴袍裹在身上，把腰带绾成蝴蝶结。

“真美……”白袍无影发自内心的赞叹：“我见过无数光之战士，他们共同的特点都是无与伦比的强大，无与伦比的美丽。”

白袍千年生命里，爱过遇到过的每一个光之战士，让他深为遗憾的是，无论每一个光之战士都对他恨之入骨，见到他的第一反应，就是掏出武器杀之而后快。他很珍惜与光暂时和平相处的时光，否则他也不会离开芝诺斯的身体，以灵体的方式来见她。

光坐在沙发上，轻薄的丝质浴袍被水渍映成半透明，凸起与凹陷都若隐若现。她双腿交叠，把武士刀横放在膝盖上，喝着水问他：“不经允许出现在女士的浴室，偷看我洗澡，你不觉得该解释一下吗。”

白袍慢慢踱到她的面前，单膝跪下，抚摸着她按在武士刀上的手。光只感觉一团静电，如同冬天乌尔哈达室内干燥的羊毛团，在她的皮肤上移动：“我是灵体，不会冒犯您。戒律王在上，我多么想感受您的体温与肉体的弹性。”

光好奇的戳戳无影的手，模糊的触感，好像戳着一团高浓度以太汇成的气压：“你附在人体的时候，没有知觉吗？”

“会有属于人类肉体的本能生理反应，比如被撩拨后的性欲，饥饿时的食欲。说到知觉，被伤害时会钝痛发麻，如果是人类之间能产生快感的事情，接吻或者性行为，我会感到尖锐的刺痛。总之，除了痛和饿，没有别的感觉。”

“给佐迪亚克跑腿就没点好处？”

白袍抓着她的手，贴在自己戴面具的脸上，尽管没有知觉，心理上已经得到了极大的满足：“我在千年前濒死之时，被戒律王拯救，赐予永恒的生命——以灵体的形式存在，毫无知觉的活下来，总得做点什么消磨时间。您可以理解为工作需要。”

光觉得白袍就是一坨高浓度以太，从他身上传出的微弱电流……她调整着自身的以太频率，身上凝起微弱的雷魔法，一时间她听到了白袍倒吸着凉气，浴室内的以太都随着他颤动不停。

“您……您对我做了什么……这太不可思议了！我感受到了您掌心的温度！”

光也相应的感受到了无影的实体化，他颤抖的握紧她的手腕，脸努力的贴在她的掌心，渴求更多的触摸。

“只不过是一点以太学和雷魔法。”

光命令他摘下面具。

无影听话的扯掉脸上的红色面具，光疑惑不解：“你……跟芝诺斯长的一模一样？”

“不，我忘记了本来的面容。如果您喜欢，我可以变成您想要的任何一张脸。”他站起身，脱去那身象征混乱的白袍，露出芝诺斯的样子，一丝不挂的身体——那不能说是身体，只是一团高浓度的以太，在光精湛的以太学知识、强大的魔力、和精准的魔法控制下，这具身体才能暂时从灵体变成物质化的肉体。

白袍再度双膝跪在光的面前，撩去覆盖在她腿上的浴袍，拥抱着她的小腿。他难掩激动，情不自禁的吻着她的膝盖。

光把武士刀放在一旁，抚摸着他的金发，回忆着与白天那真正肉体间手感的差异。居高临下的看着白袍——芝诺斯的脸沉迷在欲望中，迷醉的双目紧闭，嘴里诉说着古老的语言。大概是他的来自虚无界的母语吧。

“可怜的白袍。”光托起他的下巴，弯腰吻了他额头上的第三只眼睛，白袍迫不及待的张开嘴凑上前，他想要的更多，却被光用食指堵住嘴巴按回去：“你足够乖，我才会给与你更多的欢乐，明白吗？”

“遵命，我的主人。请呼唤我的名字，艾里迪布斯。”

光醒来时艾里迪布斯已不在身边，昨晚睡的有点累，无影像八爪鱼缠在她的身上，生怕错过一秒的缠绵。她真没想到，会用这种方式睡服白袍。

如同罗罗利特所说，控制一个人先控制他的欲望。

她刚起身，帝国千夫长就敲开了她的房门，带来皇帝陛下的谕旨，他要见光之战士。

空旷到没有回音的华丽宫殿里，瓦厉斯感觉到透骨的寒冷，自从好友雷古拉死后，他更觉得前所未有的孤独。如今的加雷马宫廷危机四伏，祖父索鲁斯嘲笑他是傀儡皇帝，无影附体的儿子更是假借他的名义为所欲为。

独夫。

身后想起巨门打开又关闭，传令官报告蛮族英雄的到来。

他没有回头，只是背冲着她。

他能从众皇孙里脱颖而出，成为皇帝，连后背都长了眼睛才能走到如今。他不用转身也能感受到身后姑娘的拘谨。瓦厉斯缓缓转过身，蛮族英雄的娇小身躯还不到他的胸口。现如今，眼前的敌人反而给他安全感，至少她会在抽刀砍人的时候会大声喊出来。

光想了想，还是对这位长者微微施礼：“您好……嗯……”

“不必拘谨。”瓦厉斯努力让自己看上去亲切一点，深陷的法令纹，下垂的嘴角，满脸都是多年抑郁不得志的痕迹：“雷古拉的事我听说了，非常感谢您。”

光不知道该说什么，双手垂在身前，紧张的握在一起，点点头。

瓦厉斯笑了：“雷古拉临终前称您为朋友，朋友的朋友就是朋友。您是无影的敌人，无影也是我的敌人，敌人的敌人也是朋友。哪怕我们之间隔着血海深仇，至少在加雷马这段时间，我们可以坦诚相待。所以，我希望您能接受我的友谊。”

他都记不得自己上次笑是什么时候，蛮族英雄有种坦荡的磊落，可以全身心放松的可靠。他看着光陷入眩晕，醒悟到他正目睹传说中的超越之力发作，被星球选中的人会超越语言和时间的壁垒，阅读过去的时间。

光看见了在这里发生过的事情，独断专横的皇太子，目空一切的索鲁斯。以及……说好的传说中的皇帝，怎么其实是个眉飞色舞、阴阳怪气的谐星？比起芝诺斯，索鲁斯更像是朝阳的爷爷。

幸亏瓦厉斯不像他，芝诺斯更不像他。

从眩晕中恢复的光，发现自己被笼罩在瓦厉斯身体的阴影里，皇帝站在一步之遥的地方，好奇的打量着她：“太奇妙了，真羡慕您拥有这种卓越的异能。”

光想了想：“你说我们是朋友，那你能帮我个忙吗？”

瓦厉斯欣然应允。他贵为皇帝，享受用权力去施舍，尤其是来自蛮神杀手这样英雄人物的请求，满足她的愿望，说明他比她更加伟大。

有加雷马皇帝帮忙，事情就好办多了，她只是请求皇帝寻找阿尔菲诺的下落。阿尔菲诺作为多玛和平大使，来面见加雷马皇帝，失踪本来就是帝国的责任。皇帝命令找人，肯定比她大海捞针容易的多。她一定要带着阿尔菲诺一起回多玛。

白袍当然知道光跟瓦厉斯的会谈，不久之前他会非常关心他们谈话的内容。而现在，他嫉妒瓦厉斯，嫉妒芝诺斯，嫉妒光之战士身边所有人。

皇帝谕旨：蛮族英雄在皇宫里的任何要求都必须立刻被满足。

她只要求了一间实验室，以及几位为她采办炼金原料的士兵。

她坐在实验桌前，面前的坩埚炉噼啪燃烧着，她一边摇晃着蒸馏器，一边在面前的纸上写写算算。艾里迪布斯跪坐在她脚下，斜靠着她的小腿，头靠在她的大腿上，金发沿着她的膝盖垂泄而下。

“嗯……”他百无聊赖的抬头摸着她的下巴：“我的主人，我真嫉妒这些瓶瓶罐罐，您能不能把注意力分给我一点？我从天亮盼到天黑，只盼我们独处的时刻。”光之战士的神奇魔力，赋予他临时肉体的知觉，连戒律王都不曾做到。

触摸她的时候，他能真切的感觉到世界，甚至在这个清晨，他闻到了花草的香气，还有微风轻柔的吹过。他回忆起曾经的世界，他曾经热爱过想拼命拯救的世界。

“叫我主人？那佐迪亚克怎么办？”光完成了最后的工序，把蒸馏器里的液体倒进小药瓶中，摘下护目镜。

艾里迪布斯坐直身体，芝诺斯的外形本来就高，坐在地上直起身体，基本上就跟光一样高：“从我跪在你脚下开始，就已经背叛了戒律王。”

光从药瓶里挤了一滴管：“张嘴。”

艾里迪布斯乖乖张开嘴，光把滴管里的液体滴入他口中，他毫不怀疑的咽了下去。

绵密的液体融化在舌尖上，他情不自禁的吞咽着，充斥着口腔，唤醒他早已死去的味蕾，融入灵魂中每一颗以太粒子。过了许久，他才想起来，这是他还是活着的时候最喜欢味道——甜。

他难以置信的瞪大眼睛，那总是充满阴谋与谜团的双眼中，是如同孩童般的惊喜：“这是……这难道是您为我创造的？”

“这是炼金术，直接作用于灵魂，不要小瞧艾欧泽亚人的智慧。”

这本来是用来稳固泄露以太的炼金药，至于甜味？今年翻云雾海库啵果大丰收，多到那群胖的如同猪一样的莫古力们吃不完，所以拜托光帮他们延长库啵果的保质期。莫古力一族吃库啵果是通过以太进食，光抽取了库啵果的以太，做成了库啵果汁。

艾里迪布斯眯着眼张开嘴：“我还要……”

光抚摸着他的金发，将炼金药滴入自己的口中，托起他的后脑勺，深深的吻上他的嘴唇。

湿润灼热的唇舌，伴随着甜中带酸的果香，只是一点点火星，让艾里迪布斯这株千年枯木的心彻底炸裂，如同被淋了火油般，他半物质化的肉体上升腾起滚烫的情欲与火热的激情。他捧住光的脸，像沙漠断水之人捧着清泉，近乎于狼吞虎咽的吻着她。

光靠在椅子上半推半就，笑着别过头：“别这样，实验室很多危险品，会引起不良后果。哎呀……”

她被腾地抱起来，重重的放在满是瓶瓶罐罐的试验台上，她吓得赶紧用手护住摇摇欲坠的硫磺瓶，艾里迪布斯才不管会不会引起爆炸。

负责送药的士兵，在实验室门外通报并没有听到回音，便推门而进。

实验室隔离的毛玻璃，清晰的映出实验台上两具肉体纠缠的倒影。倒影有节奏的撞击着，玻璃瓶之间的摇晃碰撞叮当作响，夹杂着男人的低吼与女性的喘息。

伴随着女性的尖叫，撞击声戛然而止。一只手“啪”的拍在毛玻璃上，那纤细修长骨节的倒影分明是女性的手。手从毛玻璃窗上抓紧划过，指甲拉出长长而刺耳的滑响。

高大的男性站起身，那轮廓一看便知是皇太子，除了他不会有人那么高大魁梧。他把女性从试验台上拉起来，抱在一起拥吻着，又再次压倒，被女性推开：“停，外面有人，我要去收东西。”

“别去，跟我在一起不好吗？再来一次……”

女性终究还是赢了，皇太子不情愿的穿着衣服，从另一扇门离去，走时还低头吻了好几遍，让她尽快结束来找他。

蛮族英雄从实验室里走出，她头发散乱，红唇肿胀，身上散发着情事过后刺鼻的麝香味，脸上满是欲望满足后的疲惫感，她声音沙哑的对士兵说：“辛苦了，放在那边。”然后歪靠在椅子上，脖领的扣子大敞，露出的锁骨带着红紫色的吻痕，浑身散发着色情的娇媚。

光懒洋洋的看着货物单，一边清点士兵送来的货。

她突然鼻子动了动，闻到了血的味道，看到大滴的血液沿着士兵的指尖留下，她欲望氤氲的双目顷刻间变得清醒，坐直身体，拉住士兵的胳膊：“你受伤了？是不是被炼金原料灼伤的？快告诉我是什么弄的，这些都有毒。”

高挑的士兵收回手臂，光看不见他面具下的脸，只听见他发出古怪的笑声。

光愣住了。

刚才是艾里迪布斯的灵体，隔着毛玻璃应该不会被发现并不是皇太子的肉体吧？

她感觉到带着面具的高挑士兵在盯着她，他身上散发着散发者诡异的气息，近乎于怨恨。难道光杀了他的家人？不然这种没由来的恨意是怎么回事？

士兵对她伸出手，她能看见士兵血肉模糊的掌心。他抚摸着她脸庞散落的秀发，血迹蹭了她一脸，然后握起一缕头发，狠狠一拽。

光感觉整个头皮都被他撕下去了，士兵拿起拽掉的头发转身离去，只剩下光捂着流血的头皮愣在原地。

眼泪不自觉的在眼眶里打转，心里是说不出的委屈，她知道面具下的人是谁。

芝诺斯。

他还活着。

他看到了刚才的一切。

还好，终于知道他还活着了，光悬着多日的心终于可以放下。他看见刚才的一幕没什么不好，本来他也不在乎她，现在甚至可以说是鄙视她吧？光更加可以死心。

每当光主动踏出一步，他都会躲开。现在她甚至为他置身虎穴，只是为确认他的生死。她为芝诺斯做了什么，他永远都不会知道。

光捂住嘴，忍住眼泪，英雄不能哭。

手边的工作必须尽快完成，很重要。

对芝诺斯很重要。

光与艾里迪布斯的关系，如同脱缰的陆行鸟碰碰车，要么撞上南墙怼的粉碎，要么冲到悬崖尽头掉进无底深渊。

光以为，没有爱情的欲望总会有尽头。

她低估了这个千年老处男。

艾里迪布斯的物质化肉体，连重量都跟芝诺斯本尊丝毫不差。光仰面躺在卧榻之上，长发沿着床沿垂下，脖颈修长光裸如同天鹅。同样未着寸缕的白袍侧卧在她身边，指尖描摹着她胸前锁骨上的红的、紫的、紫到发黑、新新旧旧的吻痕。

她脆弱的脖颈与心脏暴露在他掌心之下，只要稍微用力，他就又杀死了一个光之战士。他爱过所有的光之战士，无论男女种族，也同样几乎将他们屠戮殆尽。

“怎么不动手呢？”光睁开眼睛，对他微笑着：“你刚才起了杀心。”

艾里迪布斯托起她的头颅，让她枕着自己的臂弯，吻着她的额头：“舍不得……暂时舍不得。”尽管我知道你爱的只是我现在的样子，他真的在思考，放过这一世的光之战士，陪她度过短短几十年的人生，再拿海德林指名的下一任星球代言人开刀。

光知道他没说谎，暂时不想杀她，时间对无影而言毫无意义。

决定他们能否共同欢愉的最重要原因，就是光之战士的意愿。如果她厌恶了艾里迪布斯，那他又会重新变成一团以太，再也不会体验到活着的感觉。

“据我所知，加雷马皇宫里还有其他无影活动的迹象，你不怕他们把我们的关系报告给你的主子吗？”

“他们？”他的声音跟芝诺斯并不像，但是极为悦耳动听，否则也不会有那么多英明的伟人被他的话语蛊惑：“他们如果知道我正在做什么，会排队跪在您的脚下，哀求您的宠爱。”

光乐不可支，呼吸喷在他的胸腔前：“佐迪亚克真可怜！”

艾里迪布斯把她翻过去，从背后掐住她结实纤细的腰肢，咬着她粉红色的耳垂，燃起的欲望蹭着她的臀缝：“我想佐迪亚克大人本尊也会这么想……”

森严的皇宫也拦不住谣言的传播，皇太子与蛮族英雄不分场合的过度亲昵，引发了诸多不满。当然普通军团长自然是不敢表达不满的，敢发牢骚的只有死而复生的开国皇帝索鲁斯。

皇太子偏殿中，自带表情包的索鲁斯阴阳怪气的嘲讽着同僚：“你今天居然没跟小美人在一起，你的本体夜夜留宿在她的房间，我倒想知道灵体和活人能做什么？”

皇太子的脸上是属于艾里迪布斯的冷笑：“你如果好奇，可以躲在夹缝里偷看。我想，以你的品行，早就偷看过不止一次了吧。”

索鲁斯坐在台阶上，摸着下巴，羡慕的舔舔嘴唇：“确实……不可思议，令人羡慕……如果可以……”

皇太子抽出刀架在索鲁斯的脖子上：“你敢猥亵她一下，我就让你回归以太。”

索鲁斯夸张的大叫，举手投降：“放心！我绝对不肝染指您心头所爱！不过……”他的眉头一高一矮，歪起嘴角一笑：“希望您别沉溺温柔乡，耽误正事。”

昔日的开国皇帝严肃起来充满诡异的阴鹜：“瓦厉斯这个不听话的孙子，是时候除掉了，由你——白袍俯身的皇位正统继承人，芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯继承王位。”

没有粘人的白袍，光整个人都沉浸在炼金实验中，如山的药材，一次次的实验，让她分外怀念天才赛文立安，那个嘴硬心软的炼金行会会长。满满的理工男气息，和一言难尽的直男行为，却是光接触过的最喜欢的行会长。

她活动着酸硬的肩关节，再一次确认药物的剂量与火候，力图把药做到完美无缺。

这时，实验室的门被推开，有人悄悄进来，地板上传来帝国统一制式军靴踩地的声音，来者关门又锁上。

光警惕的抬起头，身体没有动作，但是手已经握住藏在桌下的武士刀。

那熟悉又陌生的气息让她失神，来者也毫不在意的走近，摘下头盔——那张脸，那张精灵的脸，那嘲讽的笑意，冷酷而带着恨意的眼神。

光僵硬在原地：“芝……”

芝诺斯摘下头盔片刻又戴上，他的声音冰冷，语调没有起伏：“有人要发动政变，以我的名义杀掉父皇。如果我没有推测错，身在加雷马皇宫的蛮神杀手会成为替罪羊，父亲死后你就会被处刑。”

光站起来，摘下护目镜，大脑飞速旋转，处理着近乎爆炸的信息量。她不是第一次被卷入皇室政变，乌尔达哈庆功宴用同伴的消失、劳班的胳膊给她上了血淋淋的一课。

“我明白了。”她冷静的抬起头：“所以，你需要我做什么？”

感情放一边，现在谈正事，有命在才有恋爱谈。

她那沉着无畏的样子，让芝诺斯恍然梦回到阿拉米格皇宫血色的鸢尾花丛中。他流亡的这些日子里，不止一次思考，当初自尽是不是做错了。看见光的样子，他现在真的觉得自己错了。

芝诺斯的声音情不自禁的变得柔软：“请，务必，保护好我父皇。我不想背上弑父弑君的污名。如果必要时，请粉碎我的肉体，不要让我再被无影玷污。”他不能久留，转身就要离去。

光上前拉住他的臂甲，将紫色小药瓶塞进他的手中：“这个随身携带，当你发现自己有灵魂离体的迹象时，将它洒在身上。”

芝诺斯侧过身看着她，又打量着手中的药瓶，这些天一幕幕在他的脑海中如同走马灯般旋转。后悔、醋意、怨恨、嫉妒、不甘，他终于忍不住问她：“你老实告诉我，你这些天到底在干什么？你跟无影——那分明是没有实体的灵魂，你们在做什么？”

芝诺斯居然会关心她？

无望的单恋让光早已看开他们的关系，她真的无所谓了，只希望他能活下来，回到原先的肉体里。

“如你所见，我们睡在一起。我单身，是成熟女性，有欲望，还不许有床伴吗？”

芝诺斯被她气的哑口无言，拿着药瓶的手在抖，最后他把光抱进怀中：“你要小心，不要死。”

光期待已久的拥抱，曾经无限期盼的拥抱，真到被芝诺斯拥抱时，她却早已死心，她甚至没有哪怕一秒钟的沉沦。光用指尖轻轻推开他，脸上是她平日里对所有人都会露出的舒心微笑：“我会保护瓦厉斯，他是个好皇帝。”

芝诺斯没有想到她会推开他，他天真的以为只要自己伸出手，光就一定会握住。

他离开的步伐如同他的心一般杂乱。

光目送芝诺斯离开后，愣神片刻，又继续投入到炼金药的制造中。

皇帝掌握加雷马的全部兵权，唯独身边的贴身卫队除外，皇室合法继承人同样可以调派。无影想除掉加雷马皇帝，完全不需要大费周章调兵遣将，只需要制造瓦厉斯被蛮神杀手杀死的假象。

瓦厉斯对这一天早有预感。

皇宫正殿中——

尽管贴身护卫都是万里挑一的精英，面对无影索鲁斯，和拥有着芝诺斯身体的白袍，也只能负隅顽抗。

索鲁斯把脚边的护卫尸体踢到一边，浑身萦绕着紫黑色的以太，笑容阴沉而狰狞：“我的好孙子，你还是乖乖宣布退位，由你儿子继承王位，我可以留你一命，如何？”

忠诚的护卫把皇帝护在身后，瓦厉斯掏出枪管，对着索鲁斯就是一枪：“闭嘴，我活着就要抗争到底。人类的历史应该由人类书写，无影滚出加雷马。”

子弹没入索鲁斯的身躯，如同沉入沼泽，他毫发无伤，掏出同样的枪剑，指向瓦厉斯：“那，只能送你回归以太了，人类的好皇帝。”

瓦厉斯推开身边的护卫，既然这是他的命运，那他就不能再拉上部下陪葬。

枪响了，他闭上双眼，等待着命运的降临，脑海里最后浮现的是挚友雷古拉的音容笑貌，他要去见挚友和儿子了……

瓦厉斯并没有迎来死神，挡在他前方的是一个陌生的身影，穿着加雷马千夫长的制服。以千夫长的官阶，根本没有资格走进皇宫正殿。来者高挑纤细，分明是男性精灵，他挥剑挡开子弹，反手一记剑风，将强大的索鲁斯击飞。

白袍愣了，这熟悉的招式，与他所附身的身体记忆中的招式一模一样，难道……

他身后响起熟悉的声音，一双温柔的手抚上他的背甲：“是呢，他就是芝诺斯。”

艾里迪布斯惊觉居然没有发现光的靠近！难道是他们过于亲密，对她已经失去警觉？他只感觉脖颈一凉，某种冰凉滑腻的液体，顺着他的脖子沿着后背流下去。

“芝诺斯……我的儿子？怎么可能？”瓦厉斯难以置信的看着挡在眼前的精灵，如此劣势仍然愿意为他而战的人，除了血亲与挚友，还能是谁呢？

精灵摘下头盔，略微侧身鞠躬：“是我，我的父亲……我……啊！！”芝诺斯痛苦的跪倒，捂紧胸口，灵魂仿佛要被拽出身体，头如同撕裂般的疼痛。瓦厉斯从背后扶起他：“发生了什么！振作点！”

芝诺斯颤抖的从口袋里取出光给他的药瓶，捏碎……

芝诺斯与白袍的肉体，同时直直栽倒在地上，如同死尸一般没了呼吸与脉搏。

白袍保持着握刀的姿势站在地上，他本想一刀解决这个横空冒出的芝诺斯，却感觉整个人都轻飘飘的——他低头，看见的是芝诺斯俯卧在地上的后背，而他则以灵体的方式站着。他看着空空如也的双手，僵硬的转过头看向光。

光穿着一身帝国55式军装，摘下头甲扔到一边，微乱的卷发散落下来：“炼金术的最高奥义——复活药。把芝诺斯的灵魂，召回他的身体。我师父赛文立安可以让死去五年的人复活短短数秒，把已经消散的灵魂从以太界完整的带回来。连佐迪亚克和海德林都做不到的事情，炼金术师可以做到。我说过，别小瞧艾欧泽亚人。”

她耀眼自信的微笑照亮了这个被血洗的宫殿，如同战女神一般不可战胜。

白袍笑了，像他们欢好时的一般，去摸她丝缎般柔顺的鬓发：“我就知道，你是最棒的，我最钟爱的光之战士。”计划被打乱，他被赶出芝诺斯的身体，却一点也不生气。光之战士，能让死人复活，让灵体变成肉体。她就像发掘不尽的宝藏，白袍爱极了她蕴藏的可能性。

芝诺斯用剑支撑起身体，缓缓站起来，灵魂回归本体，如杀神般散发出的气势，惊的索鲁斯不由得拔出刀自卫。他转身给了白袍一刀：“别碰我的女人！我要跟你算总账！”

白袍和芝诺斯打成一团。

光甚至看都没有看他们的战局，只是冲到那位男性精灵的身边，手指摸向他颈部动脉，心里一凉。

没有脉搏，看来芝诺斯俯身的时候他已经死去。光抱着无名精灵那尚且温热的身体，心里是无限的悲凉，又是一个无辜的人。无名精灵死去歪掉的脖颈上，一抹朴素无华的颈饰垂落下来——那是光送给他的星芒节礼物，手刻的落叶松项链。

此时完全驾驭超越之力的芝诺斯比全盛时期更加强大，白袍完全不是对手，就在芝诺斯要结果白袍之时，光闪现到他们中间，挡在白袍身前，接住了芝诺斯的刀。

芝诺斯与白袍同样不敢相信，光会这么做。

光侧身对白袍小声说：“你快走。”

白袍口中吐出黑色的血液，强撑着稳住身体，在扭曲的以太中召唤出空间裂缝，最后轻轻摸她的头发：“我从来没有想过杀你。”

光点点头：“我知道，快走。”

芝诺斯气的脸都绿了，瓦厉斯还是第一次看见他如此暴怒。瓦厉斯印象中的儿子从小就没有情绪波动，无论怎样的人间享乐，也无法让他展颜欢笑。唯有在极限战斗后的汗水与气喘吁吁时，他才像看上去像个活人。

这时候，倒是嘴贱的索鲁斯解了围，他唯恐天下不乱的鼓起掌：“真是活久见！白袍居然和我曾孙子抢女人！小美人，你要不要考虑下我？我可是加雷马开国皇帝，跟这几个家伙不是一个级别的，我……”

芝诺斯一刀把这个谐星砍成两截：“闭嘴！老东西！”他看着白袍遁走的地方，咬牙切齿的指着光：“你为什么！你们俩！算了……”他丧气的把刀狠狠插在地上。

光冷静的收刀入鞘：“白袍不能死，世界需要调停者。”

瓦厉斯信步上前，确定此时站在面前的确实是亲生儿子，他对光鞠了一躬：“我的朋友，虽然我不知道来龙去脉，您挽救了我的生命，请接受我的谢意。”

芝诺斯无视数月未见的老爹，把光拥进怀中，十指穿入她丝滑的秀发，深深的吻着她。光回勾住他的脖子，忘情的回吻着，一切都与他们无关，此时世间只剩彼此。

被无视的皇帝愣在原地，缓过神来，对身后的侍卫做了个手势，整个正殿所有活着的人如同掉入地缝般全部无声无息的离开，只剩下一地尸体和刀枪剑戟。

芝诺斯捧着她的脸，狂热的吻着她的唇舌。从在浸血墓地她晕倒在棺材上时，他就在极度克制着不去吻她，无法压抑的欲望，让他成夜成夜的辗转反侧，只等她睡熟之后，趴在她的胸前，倾听她的心跳。

光迷失在芝诺斯的热情里。

芝诺斯的大拇指摩挲着光被吮吸的红肿的唇瓣，眼底闪烁着温柔的滟光：“终于……终于可以用我自己的嘴唇吻你，可以用我自己的手触摸你。我每天每晚都盼望这一刻的到来。”

光的眼角带着泪光，回避着他的柔情：“你不在乎我跟白袍的事吗？”

芝诺斯觉得好笑，他没有想到光会有这种世俗的贞洁观，他以为他们都一样随心所欲：“如果你换成我，白袍换成个女无影，你在乎吗？”他当初要没在基拉巴尼亚丢下她跑路，也不会有白袍的事

光也笑了，想了想，摇摇头。

是，不在乎，但会很生气。

“我爱你。”

光猝不及防的告白，让芝诺斯大脑当机，他的人生字典里没有这三个字。他茫然的抱着光，在想着该如何回答时，她却轻轻推开他：“但是我不能跟你在一起，我来到加雷马，只是想见你一面，确认你的生死，现在我很幸福，原来我不是单相思。”

她曾经问过他，是否愿意跟她一起浪迹天涯，做个纯粹的战士。她一直都知道，这根本不用问，他是帝国皇太子，她是艾欧泽亚的英雄，天命的宿敌，永恒的对立。

芝诺斯灿烂的金发垂散在脸侧，宫殿窗外正是日落，夕阳打在他的身上，脸上充满与高贵面容不相称的凄凉，声音低沉而颤抖，仿佛哀求一般：“光，不要走，我们重新开始。”

这句话让光的眼泪不争气的脱框而出，像断了线的珠子一样，啪嗒啪嗒掉下来。她倔强的咬着嘴唇，在紫色扭曲的以太中吟诵传送魔法，最后嗖的一声，消失在空气中。

芝诺斯对着她消失的空气伸出手，轻轻的握住，低声说：“我也爱你。”

在殿外等候的瓦厉斯，装作路过一脸完全不在意的样子，直到芝诺斯面色平静的出来时，他瞥下他身后，嗯，女朋友不在。别人看不出来，他还是能看出芝诺斯在想什么，肯定是谈崩了。像他这么大的时候，芝诺斯已经满地跑，而儿子在女人方面毫无天赋，浪费了瓦厉斯夫妇遗传给他的绝世美貌。

芝诺斯对越过父亲径直向前走去。

皇帝大度的不计较太子的无礼，对着他的背影大喊：“你要去哪？”

芝诺斯转过身，脸部没入阴影中，语气是漫不经心的邪气，掌心里把玩着木块珠链：“出兵艾欧泽亚，夺回那个女人从我这夺走的一切。我要得到更强大的力量，再次与她……”

等着我。

本文12月初就写完了，刚看了4.5剧情，发现能接上，还挺开心。


	3. 毒兽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《触不可及》系列第三篇  
> 写于2019年1月22日，国内第一篇爱梅光，只是打的索鲁斯TAG。

无影光♀ 芝诺光♀

承接《触不可及》《never know》的剧情，是一个系列，跟进主线剧情，需要合集自取，本片含4.5剧透。

我大概是第一个嫖索鲁斯的人吧……前半篇大概是《我跟男朋友的太爷爷同居的日子》

光觉得自己是个脾气很好的人，或者说是见过太多大场面，心态已经麻木。唯一能让她长满抬头纹的心激起水花的，就是远在海德林另一头的某个战斗狂人。

当然，她在家中刚洗完澡，身上裹着浴巾，而垂在地上的浴巾被房间中凭空出现的一只脚踩住掉下来时，暴怒是顺理成章的。上一个出现在浴室对她光明正大非礼的还是白袍艾里迪布斯，而能毫无预警凭空出现的是……

光死命拽住胸前厚实的毛绒浴巾，转过头去，几乎暴跳如雷：“你XX凭什么出现在这里？”

能让以礼貌淡定的光之战士爆粗，自然不是普通人。

眼前是一个头发黑中带白，表情阴阳怪气，身材高大的加雷马外形的男人——无影索鲁斯。

“哎呀哎呀~小美人别动怒嘛，我就是想你了，来看看你嘛~”索鲁斯背着手，弯腰俯身笑眯眯的看着光。

光的额头满是暴起的青筋，咬着牙说：“麻烦您高抬贵足，有话等我穿上衣服说，你总不想光着跟我打架。”

“哦~抱歉呢~”

索鲁斯挪开了脚，无比沉痛的道歉着——毫无诚意。

光拉回浴巾，将自己重新裹严实。真该死！武器居然在索鲁斯的身后的沙发上，她盘算着能抢回武器而又不走光的概率是多少，0.01%？

索鲁斯笑眯眯坐在光放武器的沙发上，拍拍身边：“过来，我们聊聊。”

光下意识的捂紧胸口：“你、你想干嘛？”

索鲁斯：“你跟白袍分手了没？”

“你去问白袍。”

索鲁斯：“那你跟芝诺斯分手了没？”

“去问你孙子。”

索鲁斯托腮：“考虑下跟我交往呗？”

“滚！”

走光就走光！老娘宰了你！被死人看见不叫走光！

赤手空拳对她极为不利，她右拳直攻索鲁斯的小腹，利用身高差左手掌冲击他的下颌。索鲁斯硬接了她的拳头，只感觉身体的以太粒子仿佛都被震飞，电光火石之间抓住光的左手，另一只手按住打在小腹上的拳头，随即悠闲的吹了声口哨~

失去双手支撑的浴巾不争气的掉下来……

“啊啊啊啊！！！”

光之战士的惨叫，响彻寰宇。

令人意外的是，在浴巾掉下的瞬间，索鲁斯闭上了眼睛，也松开光的手。嘴倒是一样的欠揍：“挺有料嘛~考虑下跟人家交往嘛~我真比白袍浪漫，比芝诺斯会讨你欢心，你不答应我就一直跟着你~”

光看着他闭眼睛的样子，慢慢冷静下来，轻声笑了下：“你真不打算看看吗？”

索鲁斯闭眼睛摇头：“不了，刚才你洗澡时我看过了。”

甜腥卡在光的喉咙里，差点喷出一口老血。

冷静冷静……光，你不是那个初出茅庐的冒险者了，什么妖魔鬼怪没见过，牺牲点色相不算什么。她没有捡起浴巾，也没有趁索鲁斯闭眼时夺回武器。她赤裸着身体走向隔壁房间，边走边拆下束发带，散发着金色光泽的蓬松卷发散落而下。

索鲁斯的眼睛忍不住睁开条缝，看到的是光修长健美的双腿，以及长发覆盖下若隐若现的臀线。他托着下巴，看着光走入隔壁房间，看来来她这找乐子是正确的。

令他吃惊的是，光不着寸缕的又从房间里走出来，象牙雕琢般的完美躯体毫无掩盖的呈现在索鲁斯的眼里。如此厚爱，让索鲁斯眉开眼笑的不知道该看哪里。

光面无表情的走回来，弯腰捡起方才掉落的浴巾，抱在胸前，深呼吸调整着以太流，指尖轻触索鲁斯的手背：“这是你想要的吗？”

手背麻酥酥的触感，让索鲁斯惊呼出声，无影的灵体感受到真实肉体的感觉，这就是令白袍几乎丢掉半条命的欢愉吗？他握住光的手，褪去嬉皮笑脸的样子，无比认真的打量着自己物质化的肉体：“我……”

就在他愣神时，光目光一暗，把散开的浴巾抛到索鲁斯的头上，纵身一跳，将索鲁斯踹翻在地，双臂卡主他的脖子，索鲁斯来不及挣扎，只听见咔哒一声，他感到脖子上被套上了某样东西，顿时感到身体变得无比沉重。

他挣扎着推开骑在身上的光，拿掉头上的浴巾，发现颈部多了一个熟悉的圆环——亚拉戈拘束器？

索鲁斯敲敲脖子上的圆环，对已经穿好衣服的光说：“你拿我发明的东西来抓我？”

光晃晃手上的遥控器：“你是发明了拘束器，可是你没有发明这个拘束器的钥匙~我劝你乖乖的，这个拘束器我改良过，专门用来抓无影。虽然说我不知道切掉一个头的无影会不会死。”她手掌微微用力，遥控器变成一片片金属碎片散落而下，她故作惊叹：“哎呀~不好意思~太用力啦~”

“呵。”

索鲁斯被光有样学样的欠扁笑容噎的说不出话，沮丧的坐在地上：“为什么我觉得身体这么重？”他试着打开空间裂缝，像他来时的一样回到暗之世界，以太却完全不听从他的指令。

他成了普通人类？

光好心的把他从地上拉起来：“你要的肉体和感官，这个拘束器都给你了。”

“真的耶？”索鲁斯伸手摸着光的胸：“你皮肤不错~”

“那是~滚！”

索鲁斯面门重重挨了一拳，只感觉鼻子酸痛的几乎让他流泪，随着哗啦啦的声音，脖子又被人拽起，揉着疼痛的鼻子定睛一看？这拘束器项圈怎么还有条铁链？这是在栓狗吗？他拍着手，开心的喊了句：“汪~你还挺有情趣的。”

“加雷马国父，麻烦您庄重点。”

光把链子拴在浴室的柱子上，指着沙发：“你今晚就睡这，等我明天想办法处理你。”

“嗷呜~嗷呜！”

浴室传来索鲁斯故意的浪叫，光恨恨的用枕头压住头，真困……该死的麻烦精……

索鲁斯是拿拘束器没辙，区区一条狗链还是不成问题的。光睁开惺忪的睡眼，身上穿着松垮垮的睡衣，走到餐厅找水喝。

看报纸的索鲁斯跟她打招呼：“早安~”

“早……”光咕嘟咕嘟喝着水，“噗——”

索鲁斯正面承受了光从口中喷出的全部水雾，抹了把脸：“我这么让你惊喜吗？”

光想问你怎么在这，转念想起是自己把他抓起来的。索鲁斯玩弄着脖子上的铁链，懊恼的指着自己的肚子：“我饿。”

……

光一边做饭，一边深刻的检讨着自己到底脑抽犯了什么错。世界处在光泛滥的边缘，每少一个无影就离毁灭更近一步，不能杀。放任不管就是大祸害，抓起来比较保险，可是为什么她要当这个谐星的保姆啊！

不过……

索鲁斯吃的极为仔细，每一口都反复咀嚼品味，仿佛她匆忙之间的料理是全世界最美味的珍馐。他擦着嘴，双手合十，无比诚挚的道谢：“非常感谢！这是我几千年吃出味道的第一顿饭，我永远都会记得您的料理。”

光揉着嗡嗡作响的太阳穴，她觉得自己老了，需要调配点救心丹，不然被索鲁斯气死就是这几天的事。

从焦土大陆回来后，阿莉塞让她回家休息一段日子。即使强如光之战士，数月连续奔波之下，明眼人都能看出来，她的精神非常非常疲倦，经常坐在一旁双目直愣愣的发呆。阿莉塞只认为是她为战事所累。

休息无非是为下一次大战做准备。

她喜欢坐在海雾村岩石边的躺椅上，支上一柄钓竿，戴着大草帽，发呆一整天。

只是今天，她是甭想钓上晚餐了。

某个脖子上套着拘束器的无影，正在她的鱼竿旁边游泳游的浪花飞溅，完全没有囚犯的自觉性。

“啊~阳光~沙滩~海水~还有美人相伴，简直太令人愉悦了~”

索鲁斯从海中一跃而出，撞倒了光的鱼竿。光的适应能力惊人，才半天，索鲁斯已经气不到她了。

裸泳的索鲁斯从水里慢慢走出，根本没有穿衣服的意思，还站在海边摆了个POSE：“身材如何，不比你男朋友差吧？”索鲁斯的身体比起雄壮的加雷马人，更接近纤细的森林精灵，高挑匀称，肌肉饱满而又不过度发达。芝诺斯身上的确有他的影子，加尔乌斯一脉阴鹜诡异的华丽感。

喂喂，光天化日之下赤身裸体，脖子上套着带铁链的项圈（？），这要是被邻居看见非得把光当做变态：“有话好好说，能不能先穿上衣服？”

索鲁斯继续摆POSE：“你夸我一句，我就穿。”

光突然感觉自己幼小、可怜、又无助，浑身满是气到想哭又哭不出来的无力感，她捂住脸，深呼吸让自己平静下来：“饶了我吧，我再丧心病狂，也不会对心上人的太爷爷下手。以后我也叫你太爷爷，行吗？”

“啧~乖孙儿！”口头上占到便宜的索鲁斯，开心的拎起长袍，拍落上面粘着的沙粒，搭在身上，大字型倒在光身边的躺椅上，顺手掐了把光肉嘟嘟的脸颊。

光觉得，如果无影有爱好，一定是揩油。

索鲁斯乖巧的坐在厨房的椅子上，双手扶着拘束器，若有所思。他本意是来试（调）探（戏）光之使徒，在白袍与光有私情之后，他不再相信白袍提供的情报。被抓住纯属意外，他要是跟拘束器硬碰硬，虽说不至死，付出的代价可能会是长达百年的沉睡疗伤。等待一段时间，肯定有机会挣脱拘束器，而且跟小美人在一起也挺有意思的。

他看着光在厨房烹饪的背影，围裙的束带完美的从视觉上分割她的身体，不盈一握的纤腰，肉感十足的紧窄臀部，隔得老远，他都能感觉到光修长双腿踩在地面上时紧绷的肌肉。

“加雷马人喜欢强悍的女人，纯种加雷马人对你这样的女人无法抗拒。只有强悍的女人，才能挺过北洲的极度苦寒，生下健康的孩子。当然，无论男人女人，甚至是地灵渔人那种蛮族，只要你足够强大，对我们来说都是致命的诱惑。”

索鲁斯第一次正经的跟她聊天。

光转过头嫣然一笑，又回过身把锅里的番茄海鲜杂烩饭盛出来，端到他面前：“你不是无影吗？”

索鲁斯尝了口烩饭，满口都是香浓的酸与鲜，仿佛盛满整个海洋的精华：“加尔乌斯们都是我的后代，尽管只是我所附身身体的血脉，但是口味喜好都承袭于我。”

光给他倒了杯橙汁，自己也吃了起来：“我没想好怎么处置你，是拘禁还是封印。”

“不要嘛~”索鲁斯撒娇般的说：“人家想跟你在一起，白袍知道一定气死了。”

“白袍……还好吗？”

“他死了才好。你们该不会真睡出感情了吧？”吃完最后一口烩饭的索鲁斯，擦擦嘴，凑到光的面前：“要不我们也培养下感情♂？从现在开始？”说着，手不老实的摸上光的腰后背，嗯……拥有人类的感官后，满手抓着如此充满生命力的肉弹，真令人愉悦。

咔嚓！

光捏断了手里的白银叉子。

“你今晚就给我睡地下室！”

光怒吼着，密闭的地下室回荡着摔门的巨响。索鲁斯脖子上的铁链晃的哗啦作响，他低头看着满是纸箱杂物的地下室，鼻子动了动，灰尘弄的他鼻子发痒。他生气的对门外大喊：“真小气！不就是摸一下屁股吗！”

乌尔达哈，炼金行会——

赛文立安烦躁的从一堆瓶瓶罐罐里抬起头，抓着自己乱糟糟的头发。最近全是沙蝎众送来的订单，全是做些无聊的保养品，由于权贵们要求的炼金药的原材料极其昂贵稀有，哪样都损失不起，他不得不亲自动手。

“会长……”行会接待怯生生的在他的背后唤了句。

赛文立安“砰”的捶着桌子，转身怒吼：“不许打扰我！你……”他看到助手身后站着的光：“我的仆人来了？”

光身穿着明黄色的东方羽织，腰上精美的红色武士刀鞘上，雕刻着精美的龙形浮雕。她牵着条铁链，铁链拴着一位高大的加雷马男人，英俊而邪佞。他似乎丝毫没有为自己的处境尴尬，满脸都是漫不经心百无聊赖。

看清楚的赛文立安忍不住问光：“你们……这是在玩禁忌游戏吗？”

光翻了个白眼，她真没想到这个宅男居然会知道什么是禁忌游戏，看来乌尔达哈街头的小黄册子没少看。

她简单说明下状况，赛文立安的眼睛顿时瞪得像铜铃，几乎趴在索鲁斯的身上，又捏又摸又闻：“这就是传说中的暗之使徒？可以自由行走在空间裂缝中的行者？你把这个送给我玩？”

“随你拿去做实验，别弄死就行。”

“喂喂！”索鲁斯不满的推开赛文立安，弯腰朝光的耳朵吹气：“我还在这里，你们讨论这些难道就不能装作回避下我吗！人家好伤心呢~”

光的额头上出现清晰的十字路口，推开索鲁斯的脸：“七国谈判，他是重要的筹码。您看看，能用什么炼金药追踪分辨他们。”

赛文立安表情活像吃了酸柠檬：“你们确定不是在玩我？我那有沙蝎众定做的精金龟蛋精华HQ，要不给你们拿几瓶，我还有活要干呢。”

光坐在炼金行会接待室里，趴在桌上闭眼睛听着隔壁实验室的动静。

话虽那么说，光真不敢把索鲁斯丢给赛文立安。喜怒无常的炼金行会会长，万一来了兴致，把索鲁斯弄的灰飞烟灭完全是心情问题。让手无缚鸡之力的文弱宅男跟无影独处太久也不行，她可不希望可爱的师父被杀掉。

如果能做出什么药品，在人群之中把疑似无影附体的人筛查出来、并且驱逐出肉体就完美了。

空气突然变得粘稠压抑，沉重的以太让光猛然睁开双目，望向空中裂开的紫黑色缝隙。白袍从缝隙中迈出，面具下无形的双眼，幽暗晦涩，深不见底。

光第一反应不是掏出武器，而是站起来走到他的面前：“艾里迪布斯？”

无影越过光的肩膀，看向桌上孤独的武士刀，嘴角浮现出温暖的笑意：“你还好吗？”

人是感性生物，在一起睡了那么久，说光对白袍一点感情都没有，那是不可能的。哪怕这份感情，只是出于相互利用，出于白袍变成芝诺斯的外形，出于光把对芝诺斯的爱移情到白袍。无论出自何种理由，感情总是真实存在的。

光抓住无影的手甲：“你上次伤的重吗？”

无影沉吟片刻，摘下面具，露出芝诺斯的面庞。

这张日思夜念的面孔，让光的心没有来的一颤，她侧过头逃避着艾里迪布斯探究的目光。他从光的眼中明白了一切，他已经无法再用这张脸分得她对芝诺斯的爱。

艾里迪布斯轻握着光的手：“上次多谢了，你跟皇太子……在一起了吗？”

“没有，怎么可能。”光笑着摇头：“但是他说他爱我。”

“恭喜。”他戴上红色面具，声音无喜无悲，望向炼金实验室的方向：“索鲁斯在那里吗？”

光拍拍放在桌子上的武士刀：“在的，但是我不会让你带走他。他现在是实体，你也没法把他带到虚无界。”

白袍摊手：“我不在乎他的死活，只是工作需要来象征性的救他，你不乐意放就不放。你会不会杀了他？”

“你们同事间的关系可真差，索鲁斯也说过不在乎你的死活。放心，我不会杀他。”

光感受到白袍无形的双眼中满载的深切情意，他只是看着她，良久，松开两人交握的双手：“再见了，光之使徒。”

解放基拉巴尼亚的英雄，光之战士牵着一位加雷马男人出现在阿拉米格居住区时，看似纪律严明的解放军们，私下里简直炸锅了。

莉瑟恐怖的小声跟阿莉塞嘀咕，就算光跟芝诺斯分手，找个加雷马男人当替代品就算了，为什么还绑着牵着，生怕他跑了一样。

阿莉塞偷偷告诉她，这叫禁忌游戏，据说乌尔达哈特别流行，叫什么爱死爱慕。

光大声咳嗽了下，她俩的对话她听的一清二楚，指了指身后的索鲁斯：“这是芝诺斯的爷爷。”

两位矜持的淑女，第一反应是，不会吧你连他爷爷都收了？不愧是光之战士。

这时，索鲁斯更正：“不是爷爷，是太爷爷，芝诺斯是我曾孙。”

阿莉塞和莉瑟掰指头算下，芝诺斯的太爷爷……瓦厉斯的爷爷……索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯……无影！！大惊失色的两位女士，在瓦厉斯到场举行七国会谈之前，紧急举办了六国会谈。

在局长、幻术皇、提督、女王、总骑长、领主的死亡凝视下，索鲁斯悠闲的靠在沙发上，翘着二郎腿喝茶，还不时的伸手调戏陈述情况的光之战士。

光皱着眉头，掐着索鲁斯的手腕：“事情经过就是这样，我希望他能作为我们与加雷马和谈的筹码，瓦厉斯恨他入骨。作为光之使徒，我郑重向在座的各位警告，无影不可以再死了。你TM给我老实点！”

娜娜莫女王目瞪口呆，半晌才呐呐说着：“无法想象，这样轻浮放浪的登徒子居然是加雷马的开国皇帝。”

艾默里克看着光忍无可忍爆粗口的样子，莞儿一笑：“英雄阁下今天也是活力满满，看着真让人安心。”

瓦厉斯到达会场时，在场诸位，都从他如山峰般高大的身躯上感到无形的压迫感。连光也不例外，这是她第一次在正式场合见到瓦厉斯，这就是统治半个海德林的帝王君临天下的气势。

这就是她所爱之人的父亲。

加雷马与艾欧泽亚的政治理想，治国观念，完全是背道而驰，鸡同鸭讲，理所应当的不欢而散。只是，瓦厉斯完美的帝王形象，在看到索鲁斯出现在敌对阵营时，差点没崩住。

索鲁斯迈着六亲不认的嚣张步伐，走到光的椅背后，对瓦厉斯招手：“哟，好久不见，我的孙子，瓦厉斯~”

全世界瓦厉斯最烦的就是这个人。

他快50岁的人，奋斗一辈子终于当上皇帝，走上人生巅峰，以为再也不用看谁脸色。爷爷从棺材里爬出来，每天对他指手画脚，一口一个叫他这半老头子孙子。

瓦厉斯眯着眼，看着爷爷脖子上眼熟的拘束器，以及拘束器上当啷着的疑似狗链的东西：“你说你要去做无影该做的事情，能不能解释一下你的行为？”

无影该做的事情，不就是搞事和调戏光之战士嘛。他才不能当着这么多人的面，跟孙子承认，自己调戏不成反被抓，成了失足老年，不光被栓上狗链，还被个科学狂人抓去当实验体，差点被扒下一层皮。他偶尔是要面子的。

他笑嘻嘻的摆手：“我偶尔也会无聊嘛，需要谈恋爱调剂生活。”他从背后一把搂住光，目光叵测的看向门口：“告诉你儿子，我们感情很好。”

还没等光炸毛，一柄太刀带着劈山碎石的气势，从门口飞掷而进。索鲁斯侧过头，鬓发被削去一大缕。太刀把索鲁斯身后的墙砸出个大坑，溅的满屋尘土飞扬。

艾欧泽亚同盟军的代表们被太刀的力量所震撼，幻术皇下意识的支起防护罩，他们紧张的望向瓦厉斯的身后，没人注意到光翘起的嘴角中转瞬即逝的甜蜜笑意。

身披红色魔导装甲的芝诺斯，从门外缓缓走进，隔着面具看不见他的脸，只能从他散发出的低气压猜测他现在情绪极端暴躁。

梅尔维布提督霍然起身，亮出火铳，指着芝诺斯大声质问：“请问阁下是什么意思？突然出现攻击艾欧泽亚的代表，您迫不及待，想现在就在谈判桌上开战吗？”

飞燕和艾默里克不明所以，看到芝诺斯攻击光，当即拔剑而起。

当初，为了维护光之战士的声誉，她与芝诺斯的恋情只有阿莉塞、阿尔菲诺、莉瑟和可露儿知道，连劳班都尚未知晓。阿莉塞将毫无战斗力的娜娜莫护在身后，莉瑟则赶忙安抚着盛怒的铁血女提督。

索鲁斯摸摸自己的耳朵，并没有粘稠液体留下，看向剑拔弩张的各位，满意的点点头。做了无影该做的事情，今天他也有努力搞事。

瓦厉斯自然是知道光和芝诺斯的关系，和谈失败，全面开战也就是这一两天的事情。但是，他并不想在谈判桌上失却帝王风度，低声喝止芝诺斯：“不得无礼。”他走到儿子身边，拉住他的臂甲：“走。”

芝诺斯纹丝不动，隔着面具盯着坐在那里的光。

光把太刀从墙上拔下来，信步而来，绕过谈判桌，将刀柄递到他面前。

她一点都没变，坚定无畏的目光里是毫不掩饰的爱意，倔强脸庞上飞起的红晕是那么可爱。他们就这样僵持着，直到瓦厉斯故作咳嗽 ，芝诺斯才恍然回神，接过刀柄。

光听到了芝诺斯细不可闻的叹息，他跟在父亲身后一同离去，再度把她抛到身后。

基拉巴尼亚夜晚的晴天，有别于太阳神草原稠密的星海，星星总是稀疏而明亮的。在没有一丝光亮的边区，繁星如散落的钻石般衬托着如眉的新月。

这次光没有迷路。

在北极星的指引下，乘着雪白的狮鹫，在浸血墓地飘然落下。

让她意外的是，在曾经使她悲泣神伤的石棺上，早已坐着一个人，一个令她朝思暮想的人。芝诺斯盘膝坐在曾经埋葬他的棺盖上，望向光的目光满是惊讶，随即变成温柔的笑意。

是啊，他们心有灵犀。

光看着他身前搁置的精美酒瓶也笑了，拍拍狮鹫，叫它去外面等着。她屈膝坐在芝诺斯的对面，从腰上也解下来一个酒壶：“今晚的月色真美，适合一醉方休。”

芝诺斯穿着那身夸张的魔导装甲，没有戴面具，大摇大摆深入敌方老巢。他就像森林里最毒的毒物，浑身都是张扬的艳丽色彩，飞扬跋扈到无以复加的地步，告诉全世界他在这，别惹他。

他举起酒瓶：“尝尝吗？我特地从加雷马为你带来的，绝对没有加料。”他浅抿一口，才把酒瓶递过去。

光笑着摇摇头，扒开酒壶的瓶盖，仰头满满灌了一大口。辛辣的酒液蛰的口舌如灼烧般疼痛，呛得她直流眼泪，漏掉的液体顺着嘴角一路流到脖子。她手心抹了把眼泪，手背抹去脖子上的凉飕飕的酒精。

她不能喝芝诺斯的酒，明知道没问题也不能喝。

明天两国大战在即，她背负着无数艾欧泽亚将士的生命，不能有一丝差池。

芝诺斯看着她泪流满面的样子，也喝了一大口，明明是皇室窖藏的珍品，可是他觉得无比苦涩：“今晚的星空让我想起我们决斗的那片苍穹，我变成神龙与你翱翔天际，你紧紧的抱着我，我们的身心合二为一，那份羁绊超越了生死。我从未如此幸福过，想让时间永远停留在那时，让那一刻成为永恒。”

“你赢了，我在那一刻爱上了你。所以我拼死打败你，只有打败你，你才会爱上我。你却在我们情意相投后自尽，你好自私。”

“对不起，我辜负了你。”

芝诺斯想握住光的手，被她粗暴的打落。

她醉了，抓着酒瓶的手不住的颤抖，越来越多的眼泪顺着脸庞落下：“夺回身体和力量的感觉怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”

曾经他认为生命只有一次，拼上性命去进行战斗的人生才有意义。令人讽刺的是，他成了不死之身，就算肉体死去灵魂也不会消亡。从前战斗是他人生的全部意义，现在他活下去又是为了什么？

他看着抱着酒瓶默默流泪的人，他的敌人，他的恋人，他的欲念之火，他的希望之光。

光手心手背都沾满咸涩的泪水，索性不擦，任由眼泪掉了一棺材板：“你总是令我难过，可我就是喜欢为你难过。为什么我就偏偏爱你，我甚至不能在房间摆你的画像，不能说出你的名字。”

她埋怨撒娇的语气逗笑了芝诺斯，他递上从怀里掏出的手帕，光看着月色下反着白光的丝绸手帕呆了半晌：“你可不像会随身带手帕的人。”手帕带着芝诺斯的体温，恋人的体香令她心驰意荡。她擦了眼泪，还想揩鼻涕，终究没舍得。

芝诺斯把他巨大的剑鞘放在石棺上，剑鞘连着三把太刀，恐怖的重量让结实的石棺发出石灰碎裂的哀鸣。他按下剑鞘的旁边的按钮，咔哒一声，从弹出暗格中拿出个纸质卷轴，小心翼翼的打开，递到光的面前。

光看了一眼，破涕为笑：“这是我吗？”

芝诺斯宠溺的看着她：“你的通缉令，画的真烂。你下次来皇宫老实坐着，叫画师给你画个像的，方便把你抓住。”

似乎还觉得不够一样，芝诺斯撩开金色的长发，在他左侧胸口前垂着一根与他直发不相称的麻花小辫，光卓越的目力，看清那缕金色的发辫里混着另一种深色的发色——那是她头发的颜色。

芝诺斯戴着手甲的手，挑起发辫：“那次从你头上拔下来的头发。在北洲，战士会把心上人的头发编在胸口前，祈求力量与平安。”

坟头约会，随身带着她的通缉令，还把她的头发编在身上……这种表达思念的方式，真是非常芝诺斯了。

眼泪还没干，光强忍着别让自己笑的太开心，她故意歪过头不去看他，伸出手：“我的呢？我也要编辫子。”

芝诺斯拔出妖刀，在胸口前闪过，一缕灿如夕阳的金色秀发应声而落。光乖巧的坐在他的腿上，看着他摘下手甲，笨拙却认真的编着辫子。光笑的肩膀发抖，像发现新大陆一样：“原来你也有笨手笨脚的时候。”

芝诺斯皱着眉头，手指更加不停使唤了，他这辈子第一次干这事好不好：“别动，不许笑。”对他来说，编辫子比单挑艾欧泽亚同盟军难度大十倍。光也觉得不好受，半个头皮都快被恋人拽掉了，她有点担心，如果变成光之秃头芝诺斯会不会嫌弃她。

在芝诺斯颤颤巍巍的打好绳结后，两人都如释重负的大喘气。

“那个……我该走了。”

光捧着发辫来回抚摸着，他们的定情信物，终究还是忍住没去吻他，从他的腿上站起，甚至没有一个拥抱。

芝诺斯也从棺材上站起来，戴好手甲，沉默片刻，弯腰轻吻了她的额头。

他们静默的走到坟地外面，雪白的狮鹫正歪着头，认真的打量着一辆巨大的金色魔导装甲。它看见光的到来，咕咕一声，仿佛再问这是什么鸟，怎么不动呢。

光轻盈的跃上狮鹫，宛如坠落的雪片，悄无声息。芝诺斯也跳上坐骑，铠甲与魔导装甲碰撞出铿锵清脆的金属声。

狮鹫在天空中煽动雪白的羽翼，光回过头对他挥手：“那么，明天见。”

“明天见。”

芝诺斯一直看着狮鹫消失于天际，就像光曾经看着他的那辆小飞机。

那样的温柔淡定的分手，仿佛他们只是看完戏剧在剧院门口分开的普通情侣，仿佛他们明天只是在学校门口碰头。

阿拉米格烽烟再起。

瓦厉斯本以为以艾欧泽亚的力量，这场收服基拉巴尼亚的战争会以闪电般的速度胜利。事实上抵抗数月，连艾欧泽亚军事同盟也觉得难以置信。加雷马远离本土，虽说不缺少补给，但是持久战使军队士气萎靡。胜利的甜头让同盟军士气高昂，两方陷入僵持状态。

光漫步在阿拉米格居住区的集市里，湖区干燥的气候让红石砖路布满沙土。下午的阳光仍然毒辣，商贩们站在房子的背阴处叫卖着。阿拉米格人民从先王时代就饱受折磨，又经历了严酷的帝国铁腕统治，对一切战乱都见怪不怪。哪怕是战争，也不影响商贩们的自由贸易。

她本来住在军营里，最近双方一直没有交火，所以经常到居住区的集市漫无边际的闲逛。当然，为了不引起骚动，她戴着兜帽和面具，身穿棕灰色的阿拉米格外袍，腰上的武士刀也更换成黑色的朴素刀鞘，看上去就是一位休假中的普通士兵。

光在卖盐的摊位前停住，她敏感的从一片白花花的晶体中，看见一些微微泛着橘黄色深色盐巴，她用食指蘸了一点，尝了尝：“老板，这个怎么卖？”

卖盐的老爷爷， 笑的像朵长满皱纹的雏菊：“姑娘好眼力，这可是万里挑一的阿拉米格岩盐，我就这一点，100银币全都给你。”老板用牛皮纸将盐巴包好，光低头从钱袋里数着银币。

就在此时，突然从人群里窜出个人，稳准狠的一把拽跑钱袋，用缩地的步伐钻入集市息壤的人群。光心里一惊，能从她从里抢走东西的人绝非泛泛之辈，看那身手一定是个身经百战的忍者。卖盐老板捧着牛皮纸袋愣在原地，只看见客人一阵风般的从眼前消失，没入人群。

哪怕是风神迦楼罗，也逃不过光之战士的捕捉。

阿拉米格居民区的街道错综复杂，如同一座用红砖白瓦堆砌的迷宫，光跳上房顶追着小偷，直到他钻进皇宫前的一座豪华宅邸内，她纵身一跃跳进窗子里，只看见小偷正站在客厅正中央。

小偷背朝着她，慢慢的走向内室，仿佛在招呼她进去。

光早已忘记钱袋的事，跟着小偷走进内室。内室里是华丽的阿拉米格王朝装修，满室朱紫贵，经过时光洗涤的暗红色墙壁上装饰着金箔绘制的纹样，室内沙发窗子上的布料与窗帘都是深紫色的丝绸，上面满是精美的银色刺绣。

房间里飘荡着青烟，香炉里焚烧着陈年肉桂皮和没药，辛辣馥郁的味道一个劲的往鼻子里钻。

忍者在一个身材高大的男人前跪下。

男人穿着红色袍服，光走进室内后，转过身，掀开兜帽，对光微微一笑。

光惊愕的张大嘴，她无法想象这个男人居然嚣张到这个地步，光天化日居然敢深入敌军大本营：“芝……你不怕被发现吗？”

她冲向芝诺斯，他张开双臂等着光扑向他的怀抱，没想到她无视他期待的目光，而是跑到的身后，关窗户拉窗帘。

他宠溺的看向光的背影，对忍者挥挥手，忍者知趣的消失了。

光一扇扇的关闭土黄色的胡桃木雕花木窗，这房间非常干净，深紫色的丝缎窗帘被拉起时，连一丝灰尘的味道都没有。芝诺斯从背后抱住她，吻着她的发丝：“我们这么久没见面，你能不能看我一眼呢，我的挚友？”

光转过身，噘着嘴仰望着芝诺斯夜空般深邃的蓝色眼眸：“你怎么在这里？”

“我来看我心爱的女人，有什么问题吗？”

“你不怕被抓吗？”

芝诺斯故作思考，下巴蹭着她的额头，她闭着眼感受他不甚光滑的下巴，果然他也是需要刮胡子的：“你会保护我的，你说过。”

光看见他时是真的生气，他居然敢莽撞到深入敌军核心的地步，而且只是为了约会。她真的想给他一拳让他长点心，只是……芝诺斯那精致到颤颤巍巍的五官散发出的国色气势，就算是当年他们生死相见时她都恨不起来，更别提现在。她只消被那双漂亮的蓝眼睛瞟一眼，就什么脾气都没有了。

如果现在真的一群解放军冲进来，光毫无疑问的会站在芝诺斯身后，哪怕再次背上叛国的污名，她也会让芝诺斯平安离开。不过……自从战争进入僵持状态，他们好久未曾见面，没在战场上见面。

“只是看我吗？”

“本来是想找你一起看星星，可是你把窗子都关上了，没有星星可看，只能看你。”

“胡说！现在是白天，哪有星星。”

基拉巴尼亚的夜色，让芝诺斯每天入睡前都会想起他们在神拳痕共处一室的时光，想她想到烦躁不安，无法入睡。他们明明相爱，最亲密动作却只有过一个吻。

他斜倚在沙发上，看着光靠在他的胸前吃水果。

“这葡萄甜吗？”

“甜。”确实好甜，比砂糖还甜，还是芝诺斯亲手喂的，光眼睛眯起来舔着手指，就差像只猫咪一样呼噜起来。他拈起一个葡萄放进口中，低头送进光的口中，含住光的嘴唇轻轻吮吸，舌尖感受着葡萄爆出的糖汁：“这个甜吗？”

光红着脸咽下葡萄，被芝诺斯带着薄茧的手掐住颈间，哽咽着说：“我觉得……应该是下一个比较甜……”手指插入绸缎般浓密的金发里，仰起头轻啄芝诺斯的嘴角。他靠近的瞬间，她的大脑就只剩下一片空白，理智消弭在他灼热的鼻息中。

两军阵前，禁忌的恋情，缠绵深情的拥吻，如同爆汁的葡萄般，晦涩而甜美。

最慢的吻总会导致最冲动的后果，光反应过来时身体早已不着寸缕的跨坐在芝诺斯的身上。芝诺斯靠在沙发上，抚摸着光的后背，摩挲着她脊椎上性感的凹痕。光的指尖触摸过芝诺斯的每一寸肌肤，鼓胀发达的胸肌，结实的双臂，抚过他腹肌块状之间每一道深刻的纹理。

他威武雄壮的身躯如同象牙雕刻般润泽细腻，竟然真的没有一丝疤痕，战无不胜的男人啊！没有人能伤到他。除了脖子那自刎的切痕，来自妖刀整齐干脆的刀口，锋利整齐如同纹身师绘制。

光舔舐着芝诺斯脖颈间的伤疤，他们爱情的证明，死亡将他们连接，他们的爱情凌驾于生死，死亡也无法将他们分开。她缓缓耸动着腰肢，感受着芝诺斯的火热坚挺，不是那个臆想中半物质化的模糊肉体。

下身传来的紧致让芝诺斯无法抑制的喘着粗气，让他满足的不是湿润的律动，而是与她结合。这些日子的思念与痛苦，嫉妒与纠结，终于迎来苦尽甘来的时刻。他并不喜欢被动，却喜欢光主动奉献，她爱着他。

芝诺斯在这一刻明白，光爱他远胜过他爱光。

他捧住光的脸，把她为他狂乱迷醉的神情深深刻在心里，她看着他同样情欲懵动的双眼，突然停下动作，怔怔留下眼泪。芝诺斯怜惜的吻去她的泪水：“这次我不会再先离开你，我以我的刀发誓。”

她本来盼着战争赶快结束，加雷马赶快撤军，现在她却希望这场战争永远不要结束。

每当基拉巴尼亚夜色降临，她都会乔装来到这座宅邸与芝诺斯相会。芝诺斯则通过盐湖的密道，来到这座宅邸，而加雷马皇室卫队的精英忍者，会打理好这边的一切。

房间永远是干净的，桌子上永远都摆着美酒与洗的晶莹剔透的葡萄。甚至在他们欢爱疲倦后，餐桌还有冒着热气的饭菜突然出现。

芝诺斯看着她的眼睛，认真的问：“跟我走吧，你加入加雷马皇室，我会给与你与我同样的权力，你可以运用这个权力使加雷马军队再也无法侵略艾欧泽亚。只要你跟我在一起，我可以给你耶·加尔乌斯的称号，与我一同成为皇位继承人，按你的理想塑造这个世界。”

光下意识的抚摸着自己的小腹：“让我想想。”

光愣愣的坐着，这几天接连发生的事情，宛如泰坦的大锤捶的她眼花耳鸣。

被套着拘束器的索鲁斯，每天在同盟军阵营里好吃好喝闲逛荡。要是没有专门来研究（折腾）他的赛文立安，那日子简直比他以前当皇帝还要爽。

他已经有些日子没有见过光之战士，也难怪，解放阿拉米格的大英雄，艾欧泽亚的大红人，不可能天天只盯着他这个人质。尽管索鲁斯作为无影的力量暂时被封锁，但是千年的生命让他洞察一切人事。

几天前，他吊儿郎当的盘腿靠在沙发上，吃着多刺菠萝，咔嚓咔嚓的又脆又甜，汁水满溢。他爱极了这些水灵灵甜滋滋的水果，情愿忍受拘束器和那个神经病炼金行会会长的变态实验。

光再次出现在他面前时，看见的是抱着零食筐仓鼠状的索鲁斯，他的乖巧让她意外。当然，她知道索鲁斯最近的爱好，给他带了不少从黑衣森林运送过来的格里达尼亚小吃。她把装满零食的巨大袋子递给索鲁斯时，他破天荒的没有打趣，而是摆手：“不用，这些留给你吃吧，你现在需要。”

“这是特地给你带来的，我不喜欢吃零食。”

索鲁斯头一次没有对她动手动脚，而是站起身，低头看着她，手指轻触她的小腹：“你有了身孕。”

光目瞪口呆，半晌才反应过来，难以置信的摇头：“这……不……怎么……”手中的袋子重重掉在地上，她捂着脸，滑落在地上：“这不可能……”

索鲁斯把她搀扶起来，让她坐在他刚才的沙发上：“你最近一直不见踪影，如果我的判断没错，这是我的玄孙。真奇怪，我明明是无影，不应该有人类的感情，可是你有了我的后代，我还挺开心的。别哭啊！这是好事！”

光的眼泪几乎是不经思考的流下来，她早已隐隐有了感觉，索鲁斯只是戳破窗户纸。芝诺斯当然不可能采取安全措施，光怀疑他根本不知道什么是安全措施。而她，从炼金学徒时就知道如何调配避孕药，更知道该如何拿掉一个成型的胎儿。

她哭的像个偷食禁果后自食恶果的少女，索鲁斯的心里涌上怜惜，怜香惜玉，也本能的怜惜他的后代。他扶着光的肩膀，为她擦拭眼泪：“你们这几个月天天约会，难道你心里没数吗？你是在害怕吗？”

光哭的上气不接下气，她也不知道为什么哭，只是想哭。

两军阵前，怀了敌方大将的孩子，妥妥的叛国罪。她的国籍在伊修加德，不知道议会是让她上绞刑架还是火刑架，或者是绞刑架下面生火。

索鲁斯像父亲一般，抱着光，轻拍着她的后背：“别怕，他会保护你。你一定要开开心心健健康康。”

索鲁斯看着怀中像小孩子一样抽泣的光之战士，目光变得深邃不可捉摸，他的手抚在光的后腰上，清晰地从她体内同时感受到光与暗的力量，不属于光之战士，而是属于新生的生命。一个生命怎么会同时拥有光与暗的力量？

除非……

他温柔的对光说：“我会保护你，瓦厉斯会保护你，白袍也会保护你”——的孩子。

加雷马阵营——

芝诺斯愤怒的把侍从官给他的文件摔在瓦厉斯的面前：“父皇，您不能对艾欧泽亚同盟军使用黑玫瑰。”

瓦厉斯靠在皇位上，眼皮都不抬一下：“战争进入僵持状态，我是为了将损失降到最低，艾欧泽亚既然不屈服，那就彻底灭亡。你该不会是为了女朋友吧？她不会为你抛下艾欧泽亚，你趁早死心。”

“光怀孕了。”

芝诺斯堪称冒犯的直视父皇的双眼，一字一句的重复着：“光怀孕了，您不能用黑玫瑰。”

瓦厉斯天塌不惊的冷酷面孔终于绷不住了，怪不得这几个月芝诺斯总是不见踪影，原来是跑去敌军阵营去跟敌方王牌幽会，还搞出了孙子？？

“光怀孕了……”

芝诺斯又说了一次，像是说给自己，湛蓝色的眸子里飘荡着玫瑰色的梦幻，唇边勾起幸福的笑意。他无法形容知道这个消息时的狂喜，光一定会为他生下孩子，他要把孩子带回加雷马，这样光就不得不留下，然后他们会孕育更多的后代，让光再也离不开。

瓦厉斯在最初的震惊之后，也有些隐约的欢喜。加雷马最高贵的精血孕育在海德林最强大的母体中，两位智商武力巅峰的后代，即将诞生在加尔乌斯皇室，比芝诺斯和光之战士更加优秀的天之骄子，而且他们很可能不止会拥有一个后代。家族血脉中注入如此强大的母血，将会比开发绝世神兵更有价值。

瓦厉斯的笑容稍纵即逝，看着恋爱中的儿子白痴般的笑容，当即敲定：“只要她肯把孩子生在帝都魔导城，我就销毁黑玫瑰，君无戏言。”

芝诺斯的同样冷酷而恭敬的询问：“只是产子？”

瓦厉斯挥手：“你可以正式迎娶，随你们高兴。”

在他们每晚约会的房间里，光坐在芝诺斯的腿上，他们坐在梳妆镜前。他咬着红色的发绳，拿着象牙梳梳理着她的长发。

怀中的恋人双目呆滞，脸色也有些苍白，他把梳好的发辫编上发绳，然后对镜中的她动情一笑：“你看，我是不是越来越熟练了？”

光没有笑，只是看向他，眼里是说不出的委屈。

他的心都为她变得柔软，下巴垫在她的肩膀上，与她耳鬓厮磨：“父皇说，考虑到你的身体，决定即日撤军。跟我一起走吧，我保证加雷马不会在现有的领土上再对外扩张。哪怕国内的政策，也会调整到你满意为止。蛮神你也不用担心，无论出现在哪个角落，都会有帝国最精英的士兵前去讨伐。如果这样你还不满意，我亲自去讨伐，满意吗？”

他说出光所有的顾虑：“孩子就生在帝都魔导城，以后由你亲自挑选教师，按照你希望的方式培养。最重要的是，我们可以长相厮守。我想要你嫁给我，我们要做合法夫妻，没有合法婚姻的孩子只能是私生子。”

光的脸上逐渐呈现出血色，呆滞的目光再度变得灵动：“给我点时间，我想在方便的时候，去一次多玛和太阳神草原。”

芝诺斯目光一暗，脸上仍然挂着温柔丈夫的笑容：“当然可以，你是自由的。你一定要照顾好自己，等你觉得差不多时，我去接你。我们约在黄金港的加雷马大使馆见面，好不好？”

“好。”

芝诺斯把怀中一块魔导密匙放在光的手心中：“这块密匙出示在任何加雷马统治区，都会立即有人安排你与皇帝或者皇位继承人直接对话。如果发生意外，你就用这个找我，我当天一定赶到。”

作为拯救东西方大陆的英雄，她自然无法一走了之，需要安排好各种身后事。

艾默里克正在指挥官房间里签署着文件，战争进入僵持阶段，伤亡人数降至最低，可是补给辎重缺每天在消耗。几万人的粮草衣物药品，每一样都必须由他亲自确认，错一个数字可能都会造成无数条生命的消逝。

光敲开他的房门，朝里面探头，与艾默里克四目相对时，她露出了属于少女调皮的笑容：“你总是这么勤奋。”

艾默里克看见她的时候，目光总会情不自禁的亮起，对他而言，见到光就是最高兴的事情。他赶忙起身，走到光的身边，轻盈优雅行礼：“见到您真是太好了，我已经被账目和报表折磨一天。您就像伊修加德暴雪后的阳光，红茶中的桦木糖浆”

光就是无论遇到多么大的困难，哪怕只递给她一杯热水，她也能笑出来，振作起来。她开心的捶着艾默里克的胳膊，照例捶的他半个身子发麻：“你总是文绉绉，让我不知道怎么接话。”

艾默里克对她而言，与其他几国领导人不同，既是盟友也是好友。

他端来两倍红茶，按自己的口味添加足量的桦木糖浆。光抿了口，真甜呢！

少女活泼生动的表情令他心醉，觉得桦木糖浆也没有她的笑容甜美……如果能天天见到，那该多好。

虽说同在前线，他也有日子没有见到光：“是什么风把您吹来了？我想，您有事情吧？”

“我要去东方，处理蛮神事宜。”

艾默里克很诧异，诧异英雄阁下为何会在如此大战时手甩手离去，但更多的是对好友的理解。他相信，如果光一定要走，一定有不得不走的理由。

只是……阿拉米格需要她啊！因为有她在，战争的天平才勉强保持平衡。

光知道好友的顾虑：“放心，加雷马国内（皇室家庭）出了问题，他们这几天应该就会撤军。你也安排下撤军吧。”

艾默里克被她眼里笃定自信的光芒再度打动，明白好友为何单独找他：“您尽管离去，同盟军那边，由我来替您解释。”

光笑了：“还是艾默里克你最懂我。”

她脸上的笑容突然僵住，一刹那流露出的脆弱让艾默里克心慌，他几乎以为她要哭出来。她只是眨了几下眼睛，干涸的眼里没流下眼泪。艾默里克那么温柔，那么懂她，他是那么完美的人。她隐约觉得，如果她结婚生子……对艾默里克来说，是个打击吧？

“您……”

“再见了，艾默里克。”

在她离开的第二天，帝国就拔营撤军这件事，艾默里克作为政治家想破头也不知道她从哪得到如此精确的消息。更不明白，她最后那悲伤的表情与那句道别的意义。

光作为冒险者饱经锻炼的身躯，不同于一般的姑娘，性感柔韧，又坚如钢铁。带着四块腹肌的紧绷腹部，像太古上蒙着的皮一样，牢牢勒着怀中的宝宝。六个月的身孕，在外人看来，只是觉得这个姑娘午饭是不是有点吃多了。

尽管如此，她还是换上了东方和服，尽可能的遮盖身体。与她同行同住的夕雾，都没有发现哪里不对。

只是……她不能坐船啊……

她趴在船舷上已经不知道吐了第几次，夕雾拍着她的背，给她递上温水：“一起出来这么多次，怎么这次就晕船了？我去找船上要点晕船药。”

光拉住她的忍者服，整个人都歪斜着：“不用……午饭太难吃了……”

夕雾很担心她，他们即将在自凝岛分别，而光将独自前往尤雷卡。体贴细致的夕雾察觉到她这次身体不如平时，虽说战斗力依旧彪悍到旷古烁今，却状况频出，莫名其妙的冒汗发冷，晕船晕车，对食物也变得挑剔。

“如果您生病了，就不要去尤雷卡那种危险的地区了。”

最后拗不过，夕雾还是陪她去了尤雷卡。在尤雷卡，碰到了她绝对不想见的一个人，可露儿。

她并不讨厌这位优雅博学的小女士，而是她心底有太多秘密，什么都瞒不过可露儿。

可露儿见到她的瞬间，表情从欣喜到惊讶，由惊讶到震惊，最后变成平静，

她走到光的面前，踮起脚，把头靠在她的肚子上：“我感受到，两个心跳。”她抬起头，对光温柔的笑了：“恭喜你，是龙凤胎。”

光讶然，这都能听出来吗？而一旁的夕雾愣在原地，拼命消化这要命的信息量。

可露儿牵着光的手，让她坐在被太阳晒的温暖的石墩上：“你要嫁给他们的父亲吗？”

光点点头。

无论艾欧泽亚，东方大陆，还是加雷马，孩子出于合法婚姻都是至关重要的事情，这决定他们日后会不会被主流社会接纳，能不能跟其他孩子享受一样的待遇。

可露儿对芝诺斯厌恶至极，毕竟他几乎将她折磨致死，却又是光救了她。这两个人居然真的在一起了，罢了，罢了。希望芝诺斯今后真的能做个好人吧。

想着她又趴在光的肚子前，她从肚腹中两个微弱的心跳中感受到强大的力量，同时具有光与暗的力量。那两个人的孩子……注定是天选之子吧……

龙凤胎  
光与暗的力量  
天选之子

可露儿突然有种非常不好的预感，她抬头看向光那娇羞幸福的样子，始终没忍心说出她的顾虑。

她从尤雷卡再度回到黄金港时，正好八个月整。

孕肚如同一夜成熟的果实，急剧膨胀起来，她现在就与街上其他孕妇没有区别。亏得她的体力好，不至于走走停停需要休息，照样加速跑，一个雪月花打的白虎趴在地上起不来。

只是……总这么跑不是回事，万一那天不小心闪到，自己又是孤身在野外，那可真就麻烦大了。

她如约来到加雷马大使馆，把密匙交给门卫，门卫打量着眼前的孕妇，好奇她为何会有皇室徽章。门卫不敢怠慢，紧忙通过层层叠叠守卫，将密匙交给大使。

光坐在大使馆外的花坛石台上，望着湛蓝如洗的天空，捶着酸痛的腰，只听见身后噼里啪啦的脚步声，铁门打开，大使馆内所有驻扎士兵列队相迎，甚至还铺上红地毯迎接她。冲里面冲出一个鲁加大叔，应该就是大使，他几乎是扑倒般的跪在她脚下：“夫人久等，请原谅属下怠慢。”

？？？

大使将她带入大使馆里最豪华的房间里，三步一哈腰五步一下跪：“区区陋室，请夫人屈尊入住。属下这就去通知皇太子。”

光坐在天鹅绒大床上，柔软的如同云朵，仿佛笨重的身躯都飘在九霄。她安抚着紧张的大使：“有劳了，我对这房间很满意。麻烦你告诉芝诺斯，我很好，让他不用那么急，过两天到就可以。”

得到太子妃的嘉许，一想到将要与帝国二号人物皇太子直接对话，大使激动的几乎晕过去，升职加薪走上人生巅峰就在眼前啊！

房间的椅子与床的规格都非常大，比她在海都看见的鲁加家庭的家具还要大上一号。娇小的光，窝在沙发上，端着巨大号的混合水果沙拉，她找到了做拉拉肥的感觉，原来做肥这么爽。

加雷马连水果切块都比别的地方大，她的嘴巴塞得鼓鼓，这些天一直在野外，除了烤肉烤鱼就是野菜，都没怎么摄取过维生素。上次在加雷马皇宫身体神经紧张到崩溃边缘，根本没像现在这样放松。

吃饱喝足的光满足的摸着肚子，好大一坨啊！她缓缓走进浴室，镜中的面孔是她没错。身形笨重，面部浮肿，再加上连日的风吹日晒和孕期激素的关系，鼻子上隐约冒出雀斑，这让她相貌平平的脸打了个对折。

“嗯……”

她努力回忆着与芝诺斯相处的时光，他似乎没评价过她的相貌，他觉得她美吗？还是丑？他在想她吗？知道双胞胎会开心吗？

她觉得莫名其妙的头沉，四周的空气也变得粘稠，就如同每次白袍出现。只是这次，空气沉重的像湿布捂住口鼻，手脚灌了铅一般，意识如同窒息换涣散。不能在浴室晕倒……光挣扎着走回卧室，还没等摸到床边，眼前一黑，重重的晕倒在厚实的地毯上。

第二天清晨，戒备森严的加雷马大使馆，传来未来太子妃撕心裂肺的惨叫。

芝诺斯在收到黄金港大使馆的通知后就立即动身，直到飞空艇离开魔导城，瓦厉斯才从跑的上气不接下气的传令兵口中得知他的离去。什么帝国，什么无影，什么叛乱，都去见鬼吧。

按照原定路线，经由焦土大陆，当天就能赶到黄金港。由于屏障，飞空艇不得不绕路。

皇太子表面上镇定自若，实际上散发的低气压足够代替飞空艇的制冷机。他在驾驶舱里整整站了一天，一动不动，只是望着仓外风云变幻。从天亮到天黑，从月落到日升。

她现在是不是像别的孕妇一样，肚子鼓鼓的，脸蛋圆圆的？想到她吃水果时，总是咬上一大口，像个仓鼠一样嘴巴撑起的样子，芝诺斯的脸上浮现出温情的笑意。他的光，力压神明，每天都比昨天变得更加强大。他们的爱语不只是肌肤之亲，更是刀剑相抵，热烈纯粹，那一刻世界仿佛只剩下彼此。

真是矛盾啊！

既想与她朝夕相处，又希望她在别处历练变得更加强大，然后……用她得到的力量，取悦他，征服他。

为了避免不必要的麻烦，芝诺斯在中途从皇室专用飞空艇换成军用飞空艇。抵达黄金港时，已是月上中天。

他无心欣赏海上升明月的美景，也忽略了黄金港繁华如昼的夜色，心里只想着快点，他要快点，快点见到她。

加雷马大使馆灯火通明，不是寻常意义上的灯火，而是每一个房间、每一盏路灯都亮着，卫兵神色凝重的在一圈圈巡逻。大使馆外面甚至还有不少黄金港精锐赤诚组的人。

芝诺斯从魔导装甲下来时，发现气氛不对，这不是在迎接他。

出事了。

他心一沉。

他疾步走进大使馆，大使几乎是连跑带爬趴在他的脚下。

皇太子阴沉的问：“太子妃呢？？”

恐怖的压迫感让大使的冷汗瞬间浸湿衣物，趴在地上小声说：“请恕属下来迟……太子妃她……昨天晚上遭遇不明人士袭击……”

袭击？什么人能袭击到光？

万年喜怒不形于色的芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯，弯腰拎起大使的衣领，怒吼：“快带我去见她！”鲁加大叔被吓的双脚发软，连站都站不起来，几乎是被皇太子单手拖走的。

在光的房间前，芝诺斯丢下大使，定了定神，轻轻推开房门。

房间里只在床头点了一盏青磷水台灯，幽幽的暖光投射出温暖的光晕。床上有一个娇小瘦弱的女性，坐靠在床头上。她醒着，知道他来了，可是没有任何反应，连一丝活气都没有。

芝诺斯轻手轻脚走进房间，甚至注意着别让铠甲发出金属碰撞的声音。他坐在床边，看着她空洞虚无的眼神，想说话又不敢说。

他生平第一次有不敢做的事情。

你受伤了吗？这些天你还好吗？发生什么事了？谁袭击了你？我无时无刻的思念着你，迫不及待的想见你。芝诺斯努力的观察她，观察她身体每一个细节，看了好几圈才发现不对劲。

她瘦削的身躯裹在肥大的睡衣里，那或者本来是一个孕妇服。在轻薄绵软的睡衣里，她的身躯是那么纤细单薄——单薄？

本该把睡衣撑起的肚子去哪了？

察觉到这一点的芝诺斯，冷汗瞬间浸湿盔甲，他慌张的环顾四周，没有婴儿存在的独特气味。光离预产期还有很长一段日子，难道……她流产了？

“没了”光宛如木偶般转过头，脸上扯起一个比哭还难看的笑容：“他们都没了。”

她无助的望着他湛蓝色的双眼，缓缓解开睡衣的扣子。她的乳房被奶水撑的鼓胀胀沉甸甸，乳头如同深红色的樱桃，肚皮松弛的瘪下还带着曾经腹肌的痕迹。她从芝诺斯的眼中读出了相同的痛苦，摸着松弛的肚皮：“昨天他们还在里面，今天他们都没了，我感受不到他们的心跳和胎动。他们直接从我的肚子里被拿走了。”

“没留下一点痕迹，没有血，没有以太。人类做不到这样的事情，神明也做不到。”

她阖闭双目，连哭都哭不出来。她尚未与孩子建立母爱的联系，也并不是一个母性强烈的人，她只知道，再次失去了最重要的人。

芝诺斯把她拥入怀中，心中悲辛无尽。他是多么盼望孩子的出生，希望藉由孩子让光永远离不开他。他们是双胞胎吗……芝诺斯不敢问。

光推开他：“脱下你的盔甲，过来抱着我。”

芝诺斯顺从的一件一件拆下铠甲，在厚实的地摊上砸出闷响。他脱到只剩下一套丝质长裤，躺在她身边，将她揽入怀中，才敢小心翼翼的说：“你知道是谁干的吗？”

“海德林，或者是佐迪亚克，夺走了龙凤胎。”光贪婪的呼吸着他的味道，在早晨发现失去他们的一刻，她以为自己已经死了。芝诺斯的到来，给了她天大的安慰。拥抱着他强壮温暖的肉体，光再一次有了反抗的力量。还好她最重要的人是天下第一大坏蛋，抹脖子都死不了，永远不用害怕失去他。

“龙凤胎呢？光好厉害。真想看看他们，一个像你，一个像我，或者两个都像你。”芝诺斯越说越难过，他担心影响到情绪刚刚稳定下来的光，只能强作欢颜。光无法战胜的，也是他无法战胜的。强悍如他，也不可避免的对未知感到恐惧。

光眷恋的偎依在芝诺斯的胸前：“还好有你在，我只有你了。”

他们连悲伤都是惶恐不安的，温暖的肉体就是海面上的浮木，他们宛如溺水之人。

身处两座巅峰的人，像孤岛上被遗弃的孩童般紧紧相拥。

帝国·魔导城

瓦厉斯面无表情的把报告丢在桌上，靠着椅背深呼吸着，逼着自己把情绪稳定下来。

报告书上的两条消息。第一条是蛮族英雄流产，第二条是皇太子和蛮族英雄在黄金港秘密结婚。

他已经说不上哪条更坏，或者说，唯一庆幸的是芝诺斯没光明正大的跟她私奔。两人敢冒天下之大不韪秘密结婚，大概是真的被爱情冲昏头，所有人都会反对他们的婚姻。作为君临海德林的帝王，瓦厉斯有权力宣告他们的婚姻无效。可这又有什么用呢？那两个人本身也是蔑视世俗凌驾法律的人，就算出动几个军团，只要他们不愿意，也抓不回来。

只能盼望芝诺斯闹够能乖乖回国。

想到这里，他重重的叹口气。

“哟？我的好孙子瓦厉斯，你在叹息什么？”

空荡荡的大殿中，响起索鲁斯轻佻的声音。瓦厉斯怒目圆瞪，看着爷爷抱着个黑布襁褓，慢悠悠的走向他。

索鲁斯嬉笑着对他挥手：“这么看着我，是想我了吗？”

瓦厉斯不耐烦的起身，把手中的枪放在膝盖上，枪口冲着索鲁斯：“你不是在艾欧泽亚同盟军的手上吗？”

“光之使徒离开艾欧泽亚的第二天我就逃出来了，那种东西怎么可能关得住我。”

他怀中的襁褓突然传来婴儿啼哭，在空荡荡的大殿里显得分外瘆人。更诡异的是，索鲁斯从怀里掏出个奶瓶，殷切摇动着襁褓：“乖乖不哭！吃奶奶了！”

瓦厉斯不知道他这是在演哪一出，只觉得头皮发麻。

索鲁斯看着他紧张的神色笑的十分慈爱，缓缓走到他身边，让瓦厉斯看清襁褓中熟睡的婴儿：“看看你的孙子吧，我的孙子。”

襁褓中的婴儿长着稀疏的金色胎毛，还有加雷马人的天眼。虽然闭着眼睛，但是那脸庞和小时候的芝诺斯简直一模一样，像儿子，也像他。

“这孩子……光不是流产了吗？”

索鲁斯生怕宝贝被抢走一般，只给他看了一眼又紧紧抱在怀里：“我们——为了这个孩子，所有无影在同一时间苏醒，就是为了从光之战士，这个星球最强大的母体中直接取出他。这两个孩子生而为神，如果经过人类分娩就只能做个凡人。”

瓦厉斯闻言神色一凛：“两个？你什么意思？”

索鲁斯把婴儿举过头顶，脸上写满信徒般的狂热：“海德林和佐迪亚克就是双胞胎姐弟，光之战士的孩子也是姐弟。第一次从光之战士的身体中感受到光与暗的力量，我就知道是他们苏醒的日子即将到来。”

他宝贝般的把婴儿抱入怀中，对瓦厉斯阴沉一笑：“另一个女孩，在我们到达之前就已被海德林带走。那对可怜的小夫妻，还被蒙在鼓里。”

写到这里，我也不知道在写什么了。  
未完待续，从触不可及开始，这个系列都是跟进主线的，可以当做长篇看，也可以单独拆开来看。


	4. 加雷马皇室秘闻录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《触不可及》系列第四篇  
> 加雷马皇室秘闻录  
> 有原创角色  
> 补档，写于2019年6月27

皇室秘闻录

时隔两年，加雷马帝国迎来皇位继承人芝诺斯·耶加尔乌斯的回归，带着他的妻子——被称作光之战士的蛮族英雄一齐归来。他们的婚姻尽皆知，不至于说是全民反对，至少没人赞成。

当事人皇太子殿下完全不在乎，索性借口驻扎东方，整整两年没有回过。不爱江山爱英雄，完全不在乎国内政局，拖到不能再拖才夫妻双双把家还。

皇宫中，太子夫妇收到来自皇帝瓦厉斯和诈尸先皇索鲁斯的“惊喜”。

一个拥有芝诺斯全部特征、金发碧眼的十岁小男孩，并且还在正式场合下称呼芝诺斯为“父亲。”

芝诺斯一生经历无数大战，还是被惊诧了，身旁的太子妃呆若木鸡。看上去，她并不知道芝诺斯还有个儿子。其实大家也都不知道，这小子是这几天才冒出来的，被瓦厉斯公开承认为皇孙，并且授予“耶”的称号，第二皇位顺位继承人，成为帝国的三号人物。

结婚以来一直恩爱的皇太子夫妇陷入信任危机。

光见到皇太孙后把自己锁在房里，一句话也没跟芝诺斯说。芝诺斯心焦的守在房门外，那一片小小的房门，他一掌就能拍碎。他很想冲进去跟光说，他以前没有女人，根本不知道这孩子从哪里冒出来，天知道那小鬼是不是老爹跟哪个继母生的弟弟，或者干脆就是他的克隆体。

她知道芝诺斯在房门外站着，心里很委屈。她不在乎他的过往，他手中的人命，有过的风流韵事。可是为什么要瞒着她呢？越想越难过，心里堵得难受，忍不住抽下鼻子。

芝诺斯耳朵灵敏的动了下，光居然在里面哭？！

时隔两年皇帝父子第一次私下见面充满火药味，芝诺斯指着在皇位下面玩玩具的金发小男孩，强压着怒火质问父亲：“您能不能给我解释下？我今年28岁，十年前我正在十四军团服役，天天对着魔导装甲和一群男人，这孩子到底是怎么来的？”

瓷娃娃般般的漂亮男孩闻言抬起头，碧眼中傲岸的神情跟芝诺斯宛如复制黏贴，看的他心惊肉跳，就这种相似度，别说光，他都觉得应该是自己亲生的。

小皇子优雅拘礼：“父亲大人，请容我自我介绍，我叫宙斯·耶·加尔乌斯。您叫我宙斯就好。”

大概隔代亲吧，瓦厉斯看着宙斯的眼神，说不出的慈爱，连嘴角都带着掩饰不住的得意。

事情大概回溯到一个月前——

该死的索鲁斯带着个小孩通过次元裂缝来到瓦厉斯的御座前：“这孩子，我给他取名叫宙斯，宙斯·佐迪亚克。他是你孙子，也是戒律王佐迪亚克千年来唯一的肉身。我要去第一世界办（搞）事，麻烦你帮我照顾一段时间。”

宙斯的外貌让瓦厉斯无法怀疑他的血统，只是两年前还是个婴孩，两年后变得这么大是怎么回事？

索鲁斯挠头：“哦，虚无界的时间流跟这里不一样，这里的两年是那里的十年，所以他现在十岁。麻烦你对光之使徒隐瞒这件事情，她以为自己的孩子已经死了。你也不想她带走这个孩子吧，毕竟他是真正的神明。”

瓦厉斯：“她会通过超越之力知道这件事。”

索鲁斯：“别担心，超越之力对暗之君主无效。回头见~”

索鲁斯消失后，瓦厉斯仔细端详着宙斯的样貌，越看越像他，也像芝诺斯。也有那么一点点像光之战士，如果不说根本看不出来，还是他们加尔乌斯皇室血统更加纯净强大。嗯……要想办法留住这个孩子，把他培养成最合格的继承人，利用佐迪亚克的手除掉无影，完成他的皇图伟业。

计划通√

所以，他懒得编故事，直接宣布是芝诺斯的儿子，另一位皇位继承人。他摸着宙斯的头，对芝诺斯翻了个大大的白眼：“不信的话你可以做亲子鉴定。”

宙斯自从出生起，就被一众黑暗仆人视为神明，没想到这个自称他爹的人，凶神恶煞的从他脑袋上拽走一把头发，吓得水汪汪的蓝眼睛盛满泪水。戒律王千年来与世隔绝，拥有容纳整个宇宙的智慧，却也有颗赤子之心，与孩童无异。

从一片混沌的水晶到肉体，还头一次有人这么凶他，超委屈。

奥卢思的实验正进行到关键时刻，那个杀人无形的黑玫瑰，是他最讨厌大规模杀伤性武器，有违他的科学理念。人都死光的话，以后去哪里找实验对象？所以，他正在研究中和黑玫瑰毒气的成分。

就在这时，实验室的大门被咣的推开，惊的他差点打碎黑玫瑰的储藏气罐。

“那个不怕死的敢来打扰我……的……嗯，殿下？”在看见气势汹汹提刀前来的芝诺斯，奥卢思的一秒认怂。

芝诺斯把两缕目测一模一样的金发，拍在奥卢思的桌前：“去做亲子鉴定，马上，别让我等太久。”奥卢思仿佛从殿下手中发红的妖刀中，看见自己的末日，抓起头发跳起来钻进实验室。

动作快到让烦躁的芝诺斯都冷静下来，这速度，难道奥卢思也能文能武？

沉浸科学的奥卢思不知道皇室最近的风起云涌，芝诺斯的隐隐怒气激发他的求生欲，他以生平最快的速度产出一份亲子鉴定。

还抱有一丝幻想的芝诺斯，看见报告，脸色隐约发青。亲的，百分百亲生的，不是弟弟，不是克隆体，亲儿子。

奥卢思还是头一次看见殿下茫然的神情。

“你也跟了我十几年，你觉得十一年前，这孩子有可能是我跟谁的？”

奥卢思在心底吐槽，就你这武痴，你儿子她妈大概是哪个魔导装甲的吧？他努力让自己满是胡茬的脸看上去憨厚可靠：“殿下，我们并不是昼夜相处，请容属下不知情。”

要是光看见这份亲子报告就麻烦了。万一光愤怒离去，再度天各一方，没准还会跟他离婚。芝诺斯决定采取鸵鸟政策，不承认，不负责，不知道，问就说是他弟弟。

在皇太子正式回国的晚宴上，盛装的光脸色苍白，神采奕奕的大眼睛也黯淡下来。芝诺斯想跟她谈谈，他穿着黑色军服的样子是那么帅气，蓝眼睛里生怕触及逆鳞的小心翼翼，让光看一眼就心软。

罢了。

她走上前去，挽住他的手臂，在来往的宾客们看来，仍然是一对恩爱夫妇，尽管他们的婚姻皇室里没人赞成。她靠在芝诺斯结实的臂膀上，轻声说：“你什么都不用解释，我会对他视如己出。”

芝诺斯忍不住头痛，觉得误会越来越严重。

佐迪亚克还是头一次参加如此盛大的宴会，他一直作为神祇被供奉在虚无界的荒原上，不知力量以外的事情为何物。人间的繁华令他目不暇接。从世俗意义来说，他是个真正的孩子，天真，纯粹，残酷。

充满衣香鬓影华服美食的国宴里，最吸引他的却是父亲身边的女人，他认得她散发出来的光芒。那是姐姐海德林的加护，她是光之使徒。他情不自禁的走向她。

捧着茶杯发呆的光察觉到有人靠近，低头一看，是芝诺斯MINI版。她一向粗线条，毫无女人味，准妈妈升级妈妈失败，更别提如何当继母。她对他尽量温柔的微笑：“你好。”

与男孩对视的一瞬间，光觉得自己被打败了，他太像芝诺斯，这份相似足以让她无条件接受这个孩子。

佐迪亚克觉得她很亲切，没有来的想靠近她。她的肩膀很薄，胸膛看上去很温暖，长满薄茧的手指充满力量。如果……

光觉得怀里一沉，初次见面的小家伙直直的扑进她的怀里，双手还勾着她的脖子，猛吸？？

佐迪亚克埋在她丰满柔软的胸脯上猛吸，啊！光之使徒充满力量的肉体果然感觉很棒！

宙斯·耶·加尔乌斯在她的胸前发出闷闷的声音：“这地方以后属于我，女人，以后你将效命于我。”

威严的语气和稚嫩的童音逗笑了光，可是芝诺斯听见可不开心了。什么叫女人以后属于他？他提起宙斯的衣领，像扔果核一样扔到远处的沙发上，然后瞥了眼光被别的男人（？）靠过的胸脯，冷笑了一声。

芝诺斯的加雷马枪毙名单喜加一。

光哭笑不得，她知道芝诺斯的醋劲特别大，甚至有个枪毙手册。手册上的名字让她头皮发麻，包括艾默里克、埃斯蒂尼安、飞燕、桑克瑞德、于里昂热、甚至还有玛格奈？可是还吃这么小孩子的醋也太不应该了，何况还是他儿子。

皇太子不开心，拉着太子妃中途离席。

回到寝宫的芝诺斯屏退左右，锁上门，自顾自的把光丢上床，说着：“这孩子不是我的，我不认识他。我们自己再生一个。”

皇太子离国两年，积压成山的政务亟待他处理，人却没有踪影。瓦厉斯生气的亲自到寝宫去找他，被门口的牌匾气到几乎吐血。

牌匾上八个大字：“闭门造人，谢绝访客。”

瓦厉斯很生气。

他命人砸开了皇太子寝宫大门，侍从官们砸门时都紧闭双眼，生怕看见不该看的东西，被殿下一刀砍成两截。

果然不出他所料，卧室里的一切都规规整整，别说什么不堪入目的画面，连床单上都落了一层浮灰，至少有几天上面没有睡过人。

佐迪亚克从瓦厉斯身后探出头，考虑到他肉体的年龄，瓦厉斯在门被砸开时，不动声色的把他挡在身后。皇帝对他相当喜爱，他决定要把宙斯培养成真正的皇位继承人，他远比芝诺斯更适合当皇帝。

芝诺斯虽说是公认的天才，有当皇帝的才能却没有当皇帝的兴趣。他所有兴趣都集中在战斗——目前在光之战士身上。

瓦厉斯知道芝诺斯在哪，穿过幽深长廊，来到练习场的大门外，命人开门的瞬间，一道红色身影径直朝瓦厉斯和宙斯砸来。侍从官们本能的挡在皇帝面前，皇帝又将皇孙护在身后，佐迪亚克躲在他伟岸的背影里，情不自禁的勾起嘴角。

这老头对他还挺好的。

被打飞的芝诺斯砸向地面时，察觉到父皇的出现，在落地时急转身，优雅降落，单膝跪地对皇帝恭顺的颔首：“父皇。”

她真能打败芝诺斯？直到亲眼所见，瓦厉斯才接受事实。光站在远处，头发被汗水黏在额头上，挽着剑花收到入鞘，对瓦厉斯微微施礼。

两人的对战向来以一方无力站起为止，经常激战几天几夜，浑然忘我。

芝诺斯的金发高高竖起，身上只剩下黑色紧身背心，上面全是被剑风毫不客气划成一道道布条。远方的蛮族英雄也是身穿露脐装，暴露出的白皙皮肤上青紫交加，紧身长裤在大腿根的位置，被剑气齐根划烂。

这不能算是较量，已经是在努力杀死对方了。

瓦斯力不满的对用毛巾擦脸的芝诺斯说：“这就是你们的……夫妻生活？”他实在找不出措辞。

芝诺斯额头还在持续渗出细密的汗珠，脸上犹带红晕，一脸如同情事过后的满足表情：“这是我们之间的情趣，还请父皇谅解。”

谅解个鬼。

瓦厉斯在心中吐槽，心底盼着宙斯快点长大继承皇位，可别让芝诺斯把加雷马败光了。他为了讨蛮族英雄欢心，什么事估计都干得出来。

光身上的衣服被汗水浸湿了一次又一次，表面上甚至能都看见汗珠凝结后形成的盐分。她找件外套搭在身上，远远看着他们父子聊天，不知道该过去还是在这站着。

发呆时，有人轻轻拽着她的外袍，她低头一看，居然是芝诺斯的儿子。她眉头微皱，不是因为看见这孩子不开心，而是她居然没有感觉到宙斯靠近。

她微皱的眉头只让佐迪亚克觉得有趣。他身高只到光的腰部，所以努力的拉着她的外袍，让她弯腰，光顺从的低下头，结果被他细幼的臂膀勾住脖子，在她紧皱的眉心上落下一吻。

小芝诺斯的眼睛里藏着漫天星海，漂亮到让光大脑一片空白，他奶声奶气的安慰她：“不要皱眉，你要多笑，你笑起来很好看。”

……

光保持着弯腰被他勾脖子的状态，惊的张大嘴，这么小就会撩妹了吗？

佐迪亚克很满意的又亲亲她的脸颊：“我想每天都能见到你，我能每天来找你吗？”

他莫名的想跟她亲近，想被她牵着手，被她抱在怀里，看见她就会很心安。

索鲁斯并没有告诉他有关父母的事情，他也以为自己的肉身也像灵魂一般从混沌中诞生。对芝诺斯所谓父亲的称呼，只是索鲁斯和瓦厉斯的要求，他并不懂得父母的涵义。

佐迪亚克很中意光之使徒，他被手下的无影烦到不行，不是对着他吹彩虹屁，就是捅娄子后到他这哭唧唧。没事还跑到他告其他无影的黑状。为啥海德林的使徒这么能干？又能打，性格又温柔，他能不能拿索鲁斯去跟海德林换光之使徒？

（索鲁斯：哈啾！）

与父亲交谈的芝诺斯，远远看见这一幕，差点化身神龙，一个闪现冲过来，单手提起宙斯的衣领，提到自己面前：“小鬼，你看上去很结实？陪我练练。”

肚子好饿。

光摸着憋憋的肚皮，伸着懒腰走出练习场，瓦厉斯担忧的走在她前面：“……你不担心芝诺斯会杀了宙斯吗？”

光一脸不解：“为什么要担心？”那可是芝诺斯的儿子，怎么可能是弱鸡。

瓦厉斯把吐槽憋在心底，要是知道是你亲儿子，你还会这么淡定吗？

皇室餐厅十米长的餐桌上，摆满各式美食，光之战士缓慢不失优雅的消灭着一盘盘美食，饭量之大让瓦厉斯庆幸自己是皇帝，能养的起芝诺斯和光两个饕餮客。

餐厅大门被轰的推开，出现芝诺斯的身影，马尾都凌乱成一团，神色里却是按捺不住的兴奋。他坐在光的对面，从侍从捧上的银盘里拿起温热的白毛巾，对瓦厉斯说：“那小子，是个不错的苗子，将来会成为像我和光一样优秀的战士。”

“他不会成为战士，他要成为皇帝。”在家人面前，严肃的瓦厉斯松弛下来，法令纹中透露着疲惫：“而且，他是你的儿子。”

芝诺斯冷哼一声，从面包篮的白布中拿起软面包揉捏着：“我只承认光为我生的孩子，其他来路不明的人，他可以继承皇位，但是我不会允许他称呼我为父亲。”

芝诺斯对宙斯的态度，坚决的出乎意料，他像个长官对待士兵一般，严苛的对待看上去十岁的小男孩。宙斯的言行举止表现出来的越像他，他就越生气，为什么会突然冒出个来历不明的小子？而他和光的孩子，却夭折腹中。

佐迪亚克对芝诺斯的态度完全不在乎，他专心的挖姐姐海德林的墙角。

光还是很喜欢这个孩子的。

他时而稚气可爱，时而充满智慧。他的眼神中，总不经意间流露着历经千年岁月的寂寥与沧桑，这让光总是觉得自己可能是眼花了。

她在实验室捣鼓炼金药物时，佐迪亚克无声息的出现在办公桌旁，他知道如何让光无法拒绝。只要用那双跟芝诺斯一模一样的眼睛，可怜巴巴的看着她，她就会立即缴械投降。

这不，光怕他站累了，实验室又只有一把椅子，就把佐迪亚克抱起来，让他坐在自己的腿上。暗之君主心满意足的猫在光之使徒的怀里，她身上的味道真好闻呢。他把玩着她柔软垂顺的发梢，想了想，决定装睡。

“嗯，这就差不多了……”

完成精炼药后的光，自言自语着，才记起身上还趴着个小家伙。她低头一看，小芝诺斯正睡得香甜。灿烂的金发包裹着鹅蛋般娇嫩的面颊，浓密的睫毛投射出长长的倒影，肉肉的贴面耳朵和牙齿的形状倒是跟她挺像的。

真是……如果他们的孩子还活着，会长什么样呢？

她抱着小芝诺斯站起来，轻手轻脚的沿着皇宫的长廊，在一路向侍卫打手势问路，才摸到了皇孙的寝宫。

他当然不会让她放下就走，死死的拽着她的衣襟，最后光只能躺在他的身侧，让他枕着自己的胳膊睡。佐迪亚克满足的叹息着，然后真的睡着了。他睡前最后一个念头就是，无论如何都要让光之使徒成为他的暗之战士。

暗之君主变成人类以来，开始学会了做梦。

他是暗水晶时，海德林也是暗水晶。他成为人类，海德林也同时成为人类。海德林喜欢从人类中挑选使徒，一个死去就换另一个。佐迪亚克也从人类中挑选使徒，但是会赋予他们永恒的生命，他会让使徒们永远追随着他。

他不会承认害怕寂寞。

他梦见光心甘情愿的披上黑袍，跪在他的脚下。可是不知道为什么讨厌的芝诺斯突然出现了，还抓着他的领子把他拎起来，对他冷笑着。

他睁开朦胧的双眼，看到的是芝诺斯真的提着他的衣领冷笑着：“你敢染指我的女人？”

一旁的光也睡的迷迷糊糊，早已忘记自己身在何处，只看见床边的芝诺斯，还以为是在自己的房间。她揉着眼睛问：“亲爱的，你怎么站着呢？过来一起睡觉吧。我好累啊……”

“嗯，好的。”

光一声嗲声嗲气的亲爱的，喊的皇太子龙颜大悦。

芝诺斯回答着，打开门把房间的主人皇太孙丢垃圾一般丢出去，躺在王妃身边一把揽住，拉起被子，安详入睡。

被打扰美梦的暗之君主光着脚站在寝宫外冰冷的地砖上，气的浑身直冒黑烟，芝诺斯！你给我记着！

佐迪亚克横卧在寝殿的楼梯上，貂皮衣领点缀的奢靡真丝睡袍包裹着他瘦小的肉身。清艳的娃娃脸散发着属于暗之君主的幽深诡异的气场，睥睨着跪在台阶下的白袍艾里迪布斯和索鲁斯。

昨天他大半夜被丢出房间后，体验了身为人类的第一次失眠，贪睡的小男孩现在连一根指头都不想动：“你们是我最倚重的左膀右臂，这件事还需要你们出谋划策，让光之使徒成为我的信徒。”

……

跪在地上的索鲁斯和艾里迪布斯的额头流下冷汗，把他们从第一世界叫回来就为了挖海德林的墙角？戒律王知不知道往返一次需要耗费多少能量？多少时间？

索鲁斯趁机落井下石：“属下以为，陛下可以仰仗艾里迪布斯。他与光之战士曾经是恋人，有过超越极限的亲密关系。”

艾里迪布斯在心底暗骂缺德的索鲁斯，居然把他们的旧事说出来，这是要他死吗？他冷笑了声：“索鲁斯言重了，属下只是和光之战士有过短暂交往。索鲁斯卿和她同居过几个月，想必对她更为了解。”

昏昏欲睡的佐迪亚克被这两只争气的下属给气精神了，他站起身，睡袍曳地，小小身躯的压迫感，让两位无影满头大汗。他笑眯眯的拍着两位下属的肩膀：“看不出，你们深藏不露啊！”

佐迪亚克枪毙名单喜+2，排在第一位的是芝诺斯。

“我困了……二位卿自行想办法，要是办不成，我就拿你们俩去跟海德林换光之使徒，跪安吧。”

索鲁斯和白袍面面相觑，陛下一向说话算话，他们办不到不一定拿他俩去换光之战士，但是叫他们回归以太是百分百的事情。他们素来不和，到了性命攸关的时刻，空前的团结一致。

先解决陛下的问题，不然陛下就解决他俩。

艾里迪布斯幽幽的叹口气：“或许你该公开陛下光之使徒是他肉身生母的事实。”

索罗斯仰面瘫倒在沙发上，连发愁都发的眉飞色舞：“陛下就是因为肉身的关系才会对她莫名亲密，如果知道她是他的生母，会加倍依赖，事情会更加麻烦。而且我们一直瞒着，现在陛下知道了会生气。我们的下场会更加凄惨。”

长廊阴暗的角落里，芝诺斯缓慢的走出阴影，闲适而漫不经心的朝两位无影招呼：“能在这里见到二位，真是惊喜。”

索鲁斯吐了吐舌头，翘着二郎腿，双手交叉在脑后，望着天花板吹口哨。比起同僚的放松，艾里迪布斯看见芝诺斯的一瞬间神经紧绷，他们俩恨不得把对方撕的粉粹。

芝诺斯的手按在剑柄上，直接攥的发白。他可没忘了白袍顶着他的脸勾引光的事情。不过，现在这事不是重点：“宙斯到底是什么来历？我不相信跟你们无关。”他怀疑过是不是白袍用他的身体跟什么人生的，又觉得时间上说不通。

陛下要光之使徒臣服，光之使徒就跟被下了降头一般迷恋芝诺斯，反之这么说芝诺斯也行。

索鲁斯跳起来拍拍艾里迪布斯的肩膀：“都消消气，火药味别这么浓，坐下来聊聊~”

索鲁斯告诉芝诺斯三件事情，第一件宙斯确实是他亲儿子。第二，宙斯是暗之君主佐迪亚克转世。第三，暗之君主想要招募光之使徒，希望能得到芝诺斯的帮助。

对于太爷爷的长篇大论，芝诺斯只过滤了几个字：“这么说……那小子很强？”

索鲁斯无语扶额，芝诺斯的关注点总是如此奇怪？他努力纠正曾孙的注意力：“如果暗之君主不满意，我们都会死，包括你，你的光，还有你的国家。行吧，我知道你都不在乎。麻烦你想想，要是大家都死了，以后谁陪你狩猎呢？”

光在加雷马御厨房做着玉子烧，小芝诺斯跟她撒娇说，北洲的饮食太咸了。她觉得也是，加雷马的口味厚重咸涩，她初来乍到时也很不适应，她试着给他做些多玛的清淡饮食。

最近芝诺斯父子相处的好像不错，每天都提着儿子的领子进练习场，一待就是一整天。她跟芝诺斯结婚以来，头次难得清闲，不用再挤时间做炼金实验。小芝诺斯甚至试探性的问过她妈妈的事情，如果他妈妈找上门，她要尝试跟芝诺斯不愿意透露的前任做朋友。

至于每天被父亲修理的鼻青脸肿的宙斯，皇太子夫妇觉得那是成为战士的必要代价。

对于有虐待儿童嫌疑的芝诺斯，瓦厉斯和索鲁斯同样选择性失明。

瓦厉斯的额头隐约浮现出十字路口：“你怎么又回来了？说好的再也不见呢？”

索鲁斯盘腿坐在王座下冰冷的台阶上，他也不想来回折腾，孙子一脸嫌弃的样子让他十分不爽：“帮帮忙嘛，帮我想想怎样搞定光之使徒，不然我们都会死翘翘。”

瓦厉斯一脸不屑：“真的吗？那可真是个好消息。我简直迫不及待想你跟白袍回归以太，等那天来临，我要定为加雷马法定节日，举国同欢。”

自从芝诺斯发现宙斯的战斗才能后，基本都睡在练习室，光很多天没有跟他碰过面。偌大的加雷马皇宫，从一边步行到另一边，可能要用上两个月。

迟钝如她，还是感觉到皇宫气氛在微妙的变化。清冷空旷的正殿里，最近多了许多侍女，而且又增加不少女性化的装饰品。她听到有侍卫在窃窃私语，说什么婚礼之类的，发觉到她接近，侍卫像见了鬼一样逃跑。

她本没当回事，依然沉浸在生产当中，只是今天，皇宫里的喧闹使她无法专心。

循着乐队的奏乐声，她来到瓦厉斯大殿外面，看到皇帝坐在王座上，身边站立着皇太子和皇孙。他们在迎接一位年轻女性，和芝诺斯、宙斯一般的金发碧眼，有着加雷马女人庞大丰满的身躯，恭敬的神情里是掩饰不住的志得意满。

光站在一位侍女身后，悄声问：“她是谁啊？”

踮起脚尖努力张望的侍女没有发觉身后的人是谁，兴奋而小声的说：“是真正的王妃呢，宙斯殿下的生母，芝诺斯殿下的未婚妻。”

侍女旁边的侍女唏嘘的说：“可怜那位蛮族英雄了，也不知道陛下会处决她，还是流放。”

皇位继承人必须从合法子宫里出生。

芝诺斯和光的婚姻在加雷马永远不可能合法，加雷马人不会接受一个屠戮无数帝国兵的女人作为国母。在第二位皇位继承人出现时，国内各方势力都在暗暗较劲，都希望自己家族的人能成为皇孙宙斯名义上的生母。

当有一位名门闺秀公开自称是宙斯的生母时，瓦厉斯反倒松口气。不管事实如何，让大家相信愿意相信的表象，稳定局势才是最重要的。

索鲁斯也非常赞成为宙斯找一位名义上的生母，他是一路见证了光对芝诺斯毫无保留的爱恋，只要把她伤到心碎，自愿离开加雷马，那么陛下也无法怪罪他办事不利。他可不认为光之使徒会为暗之君主效力。

为了高枕无忧，只好委屈了小美人。

光行尸走肉般的游荡在皇宫的长廊里，胸口发麻，手脚冰冷到不听使唤。皇宫站岗的每个侍卫都带着金属壳面具，她觉得面具下的人都在嘲笑着她。

推开练级场的大门，芝诺斯与宙斯厮杀正欢，佐迪亚克逐渐体会到战斗的乐趣。他幼小的肉体在暗之君主的力量下，在体术上居然可以跟芝诺斯抗衡，这让父子俩都极其兴奋。

宙斯比芝诺斯先一步发现了光，他跳出站圈，丢下枪刃，兴冲冲的跑到光的身边。她看见他的表现了吗？她会夸奖他吗？他像个摇着尾巴的金毛，等待着光的微笑。结果，光却脸色苍白的从他身边越过，径直走到芝诺斯的身边。

她的声音很平静，目光像从前在艾欧泽亚被众人拥戴时那般深沉：“今天迎接的人是谁？你有什么想说的吗？”

芝诺斯还沉浸在激战的余韵里，他现在有两个强大的对手，儿子和妻子，简直开心极了！他满不在乎的笑容深深的刺痛了光：“那是父亲的安排，说要给宙斯一个合法身份。”他拔出刀指着光：“来来，我们打一场！我们半个月都没有战斗了！”

光咬了咬嘴唇，露出了芝诺斯最不喜欢的、堪称脆弱的表情。

察觉到的芝诺斯微微皱眉：“你怎么这个样子？”

光觉得从芝诺斯的眼中看见了嫌弃与厌恶，心突然凉的彻底。

她曾经比他弱，他几乎每次都痛下杀手，她只是运气好每次都捡回命。她无法一直那么强大，比她更加强大的宙斯出现了，她现在是多余的。

脆弱只是刹那，光的目光变得冰冷而危险，她拔出武士刀，休息的芝诺斯来不及反应，被剑风重重击飞到远方的墙壁上，砸出大坑。他头一次在跟光的战斗中，被打到五脏移位，哪怕是化身神龙时都被遭到过如此重创。

五脏的剧痛与口中的鲜血，让他更加兴奋，他从地上爬起来，狂笑着：“天啊！你居然有隐藏着这种力量！我更加爱你了！……人呢？”

宙斯被发飙的光之使徒吓到了，小男孩站在墙角瑟瑟发抖：“……她走了。”

芝诺斯狠狠的白了他一眼：“找你妈去。”

宙斯翻白眼：“那女人才不是我妈，你当我是傻子吗？”

事已至此，除了离婚还能怎样？

行吧，他们的婚姻非法，那就分手。

她不会哭着去找芝诺斯问为什么，她几乎为他付出了一切，但是至少让她保留一点自尊吧。

光没什么随身物品，只有在炼金实验室里做过许多药品，她把能带走的带走，不能带走的销毁。艾欧泽亚智慧的结晶，不能留给加雷马。

艾里迪布斯隐藏在另一扇门后，听见黑暗中的试验台旁传来隐隐的啜泣声，他也是伤害她的一员。她还是做个有血有肉的活人好，好过像他一样成为不老不死的游魂。

良久，啜泣声停止，她往实验室里扔了一颗大号青磷水炸弹，时吟诵着传送魔法，在房间陷入火海时消失了。

一个月后的格里达尼亚，埃斯蒂尼安头一次掏钱买报纸，他在光的身边打开秘银之眼，大声朗诵：“帝国皇太子芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯今日大婚，新娘跟他长得挺像，他俩是不是近亲？”

光穿着柔软的和服，坐在森都灌木丛边的长凳上，喝着柠檬茶：“我怎么知道？”

“你俩不是结婚了吗？”

光做了个吃柠檬的鬼脸：“露水情缘，睡过。”

埃斯蒂尼安同样喝着柠檬茶，还把报纸递给她：“我一直想说，你口味真重。”

光笑着接过报纸，看都没看，一把火点了。

与此同时，加雷马帝都魔导城——

变成芝诺斯样貌的艾里迪布斯，一件件脱着沉重华丽的结婚礼服，对瓦厉斯和索鲁斯抱怨：“我替他结婚可以，但是用不着替他入洞房吧？”

索鲁斯比划剪刀手：“没事，入洞房这个我可以提供帮助。”

光离开后，芝诺斯也离家出走千里寻妻。瓦厉斯的皇后、芝诺斯的母亲也是在生下芝诺斯的第三年离家出走，加尔乌斯王室一贯叛逆。小宙斯天天闹着要光之使徒，现在他和索鲁斯被闹的鸡犬不宁。

对此，白袍送他们俩字：活该。


	5. 诸神黄昏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《触不可及》系列第五篇，完结篇《诸神黄昏》  
> 含原创人物  
> 写于2019年7月24

芝诺光♀  
《触不可及》系列完结篇  
含5。0剧透  
微初代光  
芝诺斯和光的渣男渣女模式启动  
长篇完结篇，前篇芝诺光合集自取。  
私设如山，含原创人物，慎入

尽管索鲁斯告知她一切真相，但是母水晶以纯粹的肉体出现在光的面前，一个名为赫拉的十岁小女孩，光还是无法接受。她几乎和宙斯的相貌一模一样，也和芝诺斯一模一样，同样的加雷马天眼，同样的金发碧眼。

海德林完全没想过向光解释赫拉的来历，她对夺走光的女儿这件事，没有丝毫愧疚。

海德林，最古老最强大的蛮神，像她曾经消灭过的那些伪神一样，理所应当的从信徒的身上掠夺一切。

光在第一世界待了十年。

时间会让一切感情褪色，无论是最铭心的爱，还是最深刻的恨。

她褪去一切光环，像初出茅庐一样，重新做回冒险者，不再是英雄。

那个讨厌的男人告诉她，很久很久之前，她有名字，她叫做西西弗斯。索鲁斯，她还是习惯这么叫他。他说，这个名字昭示着她的命运，永恒的一生都在做着无意义的反抗。明明是荒诞的悲剧，却自认为幸福。

格里达尼亚的春日绿意盎然，羞涩的花苞隐藏在深深浅浅的绿叶之中，森都和熙的风都是甜甜软软。人们的脸上都洋溢着幸福，期待着春天的播种和元灵的恩惠。

这一切都与光无关。

她从严酷的萨纳兰沙漠走来，迷失在库尔札斯的雪风，又被阿拉米格的烈日晒成枯骨，最后被帝国的金属壁垒伤害到体无完肤。纯黑色的厚重盔甲被破洞斗篷笼罩，使她远远看上去像个高地流浪汉，大剑鲁钝的剑锋偶尔反射出黯淡的光泽。

她不属于过去，也没有未来，在时空夹缝中苟延残喘。

“终于找到你了。”

似曾相识稚嫩的童音，让她不由得停留下脚步，当看清对象时，她麻木的双眼猛然瞪大。

小孩子的斗篷甚至比她身上的更脏，更破，还带着利器划伤后的痕迹。兜帽下面，是一张白净漂亮的脸蛋，矢车菊般荡漾的蓝眼睛晃得人心神俱醉。

小芝诺斯迷人的笑容如同雨后初绽的玫瑰，带着任何人都无法拒绝的魔力。

光也不例外……无论壳子里是谁的灵魂，这具肉体，确是由她孕育。

她傻傻的站在原地，不知道眼前的人，是以加雷马皇太子、还是在以暗之君主佐迪亚克的身份在对她讲话。宙斯嘭的扑进她的怀里，被斗篷下的盔甲磕的眼泪直流，满是鼻音对她闷闷的说：“我好想你……”

宙斯是从中央堡偷跑出来的，他听帝国间谍的汇报，蛮族英雄的身影疑似出现在格里达尼亚，不顾一切的徒步走到这里，只为见她一面。

暗之君主如果想差遣她，没必要做到这个份。

皇太子脏兮兮的披风下，露出磨得破烂的昂贵皮鞋，金贵的小脚不知道走了多远，才来到这里。

光叹口气，兜帽下的面孔松弛下来，弯腰抱起小男孩：“小孩子不要乱跑，明天我送你回去见你……父母。”

宙斯乖乖的靠在坚硬盔甲外粗劣的麻布上，任由被她抱到魔女咖啡馆。

缪恩永远都是那么热情，当她看见宙斯兜帽下的脸，惊讶到说不出话来：“天呐！这个世界上，居然有这么漂亮的孩子？这是海德林的恩典吗？他是你的孩子吗？好像你！”

光故作严肃的说：“哪里像？别人的，我暂时照顾。”

缪恩阅人无数，她捕捉到光唇边那丝稍纵即逝的自豪，那是属于母亲的笑容。只是……光才二十几岁，怎么会有这么大的孩子呢？

魔女咖啡馆的房间，完全有木材建造而成，在初春干燥的气候里，房间里满是干树枝的辛辣芬芳。

宙斯穿着光的长衫，乖巧的躺在床上，看着光在浴室里擦头发的样子。

褪去盔甲，白色面纱睡衣里，柔软丰满的肉体若隐若现。那是一具锻炼到巅峰，也成熟到巅峰的绝妙身体。察觉到宙斯的目光，她侧过头对他微微一笑。佐迪亚克总是让她想起索鲁斯，他们生活在同一个屋檐下的时光，光不得不承认，是短暂而快乐的。

索鲁斯称赞她，说她的胸部像爱神手中的金苹果。

这种性骚扰般的赞美，光一般是给他一拳。

宙斯看着她，情不自禁的吮吸着拇指。索鲁斯，爷爷，父皇，给他安排过很多侍女、奶娘，他也有母亲。但是他只对光有着强烈的渴望，只有待在她身边时，他才会有被静寂黑暗包围的安心。

光躺在他身边，看着他吮吸拇指的模样，心头涌上怜惜之情，伸手把小男孩抱进怀中。宙斯如愿以偿的感受着温暖安全的怀抱，轻声问：“你还爱他吗？爱我的父亲吗？”

“爱过吧，时间太久，我不知道现在还爱不爱了。”

“我想让你回到父亲身边，这样我就可以跟你在一起。你不会为我回来，但是你会为他回来吧？你会的，对吗？”

光拍着他的后背，哄着他入睡：“小孩子早恋会长不高，快点睡觉。明天送你回家。”说着，她下意识的哼起歌。

宙斯从她的怀里抬起头：“这首歌，我听父亲独自一人时唱过，叫什么名字呢？”

“……《我不遗憾》”

芝诺斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯，对外声称前皇帝瓦厉斯退位。

瓦厉斯生死不明，协同芝诺斯发起政变的还有十四军团军团长盖乌斯·范·巴埃萨。据说，两人达成某种共识后形成同盟。瓦厉斯本人的亲卫军和他直接指挥的第六军团，并入芝诺斯的十二军团，现任皇后佛洛拉·维尔·加尔乌斯出身名门，是十六军团军团长庞培的胞妹。

四大军团的加持，芝诺斯的统治稳如泰山。

不管手段如何，拂晓内部还是一致认为，芝诺斯是销毁黑玫瑰的第一功臣。虽说他是无意挽救苍生，却取得最欣慰的成果。

光从没把帝国魔导城放在眼里过，她大摇大摆的进入到帝国中央堡，还带着个孩子。如果对方真的开火，她觉得把宙斯丢出去应该能挡一阵，毕竟他的肉身被芝诺斯每天慈父式暴打，里面装的还是佐迪亚克的灵魂。绝神兵加上欧米茄，都未必打的穿。

她完全可以把皇太子放在中央堡门口掉头就走，却像受到蛊惑般，被宙斯牵着手，一路走进堡垒核心。

芝诺斯曾经是她心中熊熊燃烧的火焰，如今仅仅剩下灰烬，在灰烬深处，偶尔闪烁着微弱的火星。对她而言，已经离开十年。对芝诺斯而言，两人的热恋犹在昨日。那又怎样呢，未婚妻是瓦厉斯选的，结婚是艾里迪布斯去的，可是让未婚妻成为皇后，却是皇帝芝诺斯的决定。

身穿红色加雷马礼服的皇帝，高高端坐在王位上，睥睨终生。他的皇后，却身穿像利维亚一样的白色魔导装甲，坐在台阶下面。光被宙斯牵着手，缓步走进王厅，黑色铠靴与金属地面碰撞出铿锵清脆的回音。

芝诺斯曾经说过，只要看见光的眼睛，就会迫不及待的与她交手。

如今的光让他陌生。

深沉如湖水的黑眼睛里是无尽的孤独，那是让暗之君主都为之沉沦的绝对黑暗，吸收着一切光线。这双眼睛再也无法激发芝诺斯的战意，因为，如今她是不可战胜的。

输了。

他暗暗握紧拳头，又松开：“你变了很多，我宛如看见十年后的你。”

在地狱里成为修罗的十年。

他甚至都吃不准，光的目光是否落在他的身上。

光看向他的方向，同时扫过芝诺斯和佛洛拉的身影，心中毫无波动：“皇太子在这里，委托完成，请允许我离开。”她突然很想笑，这真是一次完全无偿的委托呢。

这时，皇后优雅矜持的开口，充满高高在上的优越感：“感谢您带回我的儿子，还请在中央堡稍作停留，让我们表达感激之情。”

你的儿子？

光的目光定定的落在佛洛拉的身上，黑洞般汹涌的力量，让皇后瞬间脸色煞白，仿佛被无形的力量扼住喉咙。她理所应当、毫不在乎的拥有光最重要的人，还摆出善人的样子，用属于她的东西施舍给她。

情感上的破裂只是一瞬间，光拿出大剑，“咣当”把王厅金属地板上砸出个坑：“我接受你的感谢，也乐意领得酬劳。我想要的酬劳是，见艾里迪布斯。”

芝诺斯支颌的动作僵硬一秒，他万万没想到光会提出这种要求。他完全没觉得跟别的女人结婚有什么不对，但是光居然心里想着别的人。

“我的荣幸。”

空气中翻滚着浓稠到令人窒息的以太，紫黑色的雾气散去，白袍立刻现身于王厅。他举止优美的先向暗之君主鞠躬，然后依次像皇帝皇后行礼，最后拉起光的手，在唇边一吻：“好久不见。”

“不就两个月没见吗。”

艾里迪布斯一瞬间感受到两道滔天杀意，心一横，干脆拉住她的手不松开：“无时无刻的想你。”

艾里迪布斯无视一切死神视线，附在她耳边，寂静王厅的每一个角落都能听见的暧昧语气说：“跟我来，我有话对你讲。”

爱梅特赛尔克死后，光和白袍的关系莫名亲近起来。兔死狐悲的惺惺相惜，是他们作为同一族群最后两人的情谊。也许他们终将为敌，至少不是现在。

“活着的时候，我讨厌死他了，现在却觉得无比怀念。”说话的是一位男性精灵，仿佛沐浴月华而生的神祇，冷艳华贵不可逼视——本名赫尔墨斯的白袍的本来面貌。

说是有话讲，不过是来到他的房间里，找个大沙发端着酒杯，抱着零食筐一齐吐槽爱梅特赛尔克。光脱去沉重的盔甲，换了身轻薄到衣不蔽体的紧身小背心和小短裤，还蹬着人字拖。大剑变成垫脚石，踩在脚下。

她笑呵呵的吃着瓜子：“我也怀念他，那种梗王太少见了。”

艾里迪布斯深表赞成，两人碰杯以示达成共识。光给他做了很多库啵果汁，还根据季节加入各种时令水果调味。

索鲁斯执意复活初代人类，光曾经质问他：“你一意孤行，有没有想过死去的人愿不愿意复活？”

索鲁斯却说：“你怎么知道他们愿不愿意复活，叫回来问问才知道。”

“要是他们不愿意呢！”

索鲁斯挑眉摊手：“那我有什么办法，反正他们都复活了，总不会原地自杀嘛。”

光气呼呼的讲着那时候的事情，艾里迪布斯听的乐不可支，爱梅特赛尔克是雄辩家出身，一套套的歪理邪说，引经据典，立论堂堂。他和拉哈布雷亚永远说不过。

“所以……”他忧郁的目光蓦然阴险起来，翻身把光压在下面，玩弄着她顺滑蓬松的卷发：“西西弗斯啊，我心中所爱，我和哈迪斯，你更爱谁呢？”

光叹口气：“他已经不再了，你何必吃死人的醋，我们现在这样不是很好吗？我的赫尔墨斯？我以后的人生，只有你。”

“我倒是情愿他活着，这样你会觉得，我更适合你，而你最爱的是我。”

房间的大门被一脚踹开，伴随着惊天巨响是芝诺斯阴沉的面孔，他鄙视的看着一地瓜子皮和两人的人字拖，嗤之以鼻：“挚友，你的演技还是这么拙劣。”

艾里迪布斯的双臂撑在光的身侧，恶意满满的问：“皇帝陛下，您不需要陪伴在皇后的身边吗？”

芝诺斯宁愿正在讨好光的白袍用的是自己的脸，至少还会让他好受些。面对白袍这张冷艳到惊心动魄的面孔，他只想一拳打烂：“不想死的话，从我的女人身上下来。”

白袍躺回光的身侧，咬着果汁的细管，反唇相讥：“这屋里有你的女人？”

芝诺斯坐在两人对面的沙发上，刀鞘重重砸在地板上。光冷漠直视他的目光，令他痛苦。比起这般天涯陌路，他宁可选择与她相互伤害，痛苦也好过无所作为。

父皇把佛洛拉带到他面前，对他说需要给宙斯找到合法生母，也就是他的合法妻子时。他甚至没有一句争辩，父皇明知道他和光已经结婚。在面对光的悲伤，他更没有一句解释，他觉得这不是什么大不了的事情。直到光在皇宫里放火后消失，他才后知后觉。

他上天入地的撒网派间谍去寻找光，结果她和拂晓血盟如同人间蒸发一般，消失到无影无踪。直到半年后他与盖乌斯因为黑玫瑰发动政变篡位时，才从苍天之龙骑的口中得知，她以肉身形态前往第一世界，去阻止即将到来的第八灵灾。

苍天之龙骑一拳结结实实的打在他的脸上：“你都跟别的女人结婚了，还有脸问光的下落，我替她宰了你这个混账。”

结果便是大战几天几夜未分胜负，打到双方装备报废为止。

“所以，你能告诉我在第一世界经历了什么吗？”

光放下酒杯，当初负气出走，她觉得也该跟芝诺斯做个了断。离婚也好，分手也好，都随它去吧。

她是带着怎样的心情过的十年？她的双眼甚至改变了颜色，湖水般清澈灵动的碧眼，如今黯淡的像化不开的黑暗。运气好的话，她至今恨他。运气不好的话，她早已放下一切。

很遗憾，明显是后者。

光望向他的目光，是审视，审视着逝去的爱情。是怀疑，怀疑着芝诺斯的一切。没有一丝怨恨，没有爱哪来的恨呢。

“宙斯是我们的孩子，他的年龄也是因为在异世界长大。我们的女儿赫拉，就是海德林，生活在星海空间，长得跟宙斯一模一样。他们把我的孩子作为灵魂的容器与祭品，我永远也无法原谅他们的所作所为，也无法去爱宙斯和赫拉，我不承认他们是我的孩子。我生下的是一对恶魔，因为他们的父母一生做下的无数杀业。”

芝诺斯呆若木鸡，他到底做了什么。

光和他相顾无言，艾里迪布斯觉得自己多余，对光挥手道别，消失于无形。

良久，他决定谈正事：“我决定铲除十六军团，你会帮助我吗？”

光把手心的瓜子倒回瓜子桶：“我不接暗杀的活。”

芝诺斯：“不用你动手，你只需要帮我看住们，别让人跑了。”

光：“你要杀掉你的妻子？”

“第一，婚礼那天去的人是艾里迪布斯假扮的。第二，我从未与她亲近过，她只是名义上的皇后。我继位初始，需要十六军团的支持。现在他们自认大权在握，过度膨胀，如果不铲除，他们一定会在不久后发动政变。”

光翻个白眼，说出一直想说的话：“呵，渣男。”

光看上去像在闹脾气的宙斯，芝诺斯老父亲一般苦口婆心：“我不通人情世故，你也足够执拗。我们都误解了对方，我很抱歉没有考虑过你的感受，对不起。”

迟来十年的道歉——好吧，芝诺斯反应过来时就想跟她道歉，但是她没有给他机会。

光的鼻子一酸，她以为自己不会再流泪，芝诺斯的道歉却让她动容。果然还是……无法忘却这个男人。她吸吸鼻子，看向别处：“说说政变吧。”绝望的灯火让她记忆终身，无论是多么强大多么聪慧的人，卷入政变，都会像一枚纸船卷入海啸，只有粉身碎骨的份。

她泛红的眼圈没有逃过芝诺斯的慧眼，他就吃准光的内心深处对他余情未了。他嘴角轻勾，试探性的抚摸着光的手背，光下意识的缩回去，又被他抓牢：“说说你，在那边有什么难忘的事情吗？”

芝诺斯的手柔软厚实，手劲却如同铁箍让她挣脱不能。

她倔强的转过头不肯看他，咬牙切齿般地说：“我爱上了别人，移情别恋了。”

果然，芝诺斯的手僵住了，她想趁机抽回，却整个人都被拽进他的怀抱。柔软奢靡的帝国礼服下，是丰厚结实的胸肌，光能真切的听清他的心跳，以及他心中的声音——醋海翻滚。

芝诺斯的声音从光的头上传来，听上去委屈巴巴：“好好，移情别恋……那麻烦你再重新移情到我身上。我娶了别人，你也爱上了别人。我们扯平，好不好？”

“不好。”光感觉很解恨，胳膊却不由自主的环上芝诺斯的腰，仿佛她的双臂就是为了拥抱他而存在。

芝诺斯满足的叹口气，轻轻抚摸着光缺少保养而毛躁细碎的头发：“我们的婚姻是合法的，结婚证我还留着。你没有跟我办离婚手续，你仍然是我的妻子。”

光穿的很少，芝诺斯的礼服也很好脱，等她反应过来时，俩人已经躺在沙发上满头大汗，四周都是乱飞的衣物。光沮丧的捂住脸，明明是合法夫妻，现在搞得他们像姘头一样在这偷情。而且，她都已经跟芝诺斯单方面离婚了，这算哪门子炮。

芝诺斯心情极好，他自从光离开以来过着和尚的生活，因为政变连架都没工夫去打，各种意义上的欲望几乎把他憋疯。光懊悔的神情尽收眼底，他怎么会不知道挚友内心的想法，对此的解决方式就是再来一发。

“还烦恼吗？烦恼再来一次。”

“不了不了，我想通了。”暂时

一次又一次之后，倔强的挚友终于服软，芝诺斯也决定暂时饶过她，毕竟他们还需要保留体力干正事。

芝诺斯把她圈在怀里：“宙斯……是个好苗子，我很喜欢他。”

父皇和曾祖父一直都对他和宙斯隐瞒生母的事，尽管他是佐迪亚克的肉体，可是表现出来的就是普通孩子。得知宙斯是光的孩子，芝诺斯是非常高兴的，终于可以放下包袱把他当做亲儿子对待，而不是实验室克隆出的怪物。

“赫拉不是普通孩子，她就是海德林，一个存活千年万年的蛮神。我第一眼看到她，就放弃了。”赫拉冰冷的眼神令她难过，直接流产也好过生出那样的怪物。

“这件事结束后，我们好好教育宙斯，让他成为你我这样正常的人类。”

？？？

你？我？正常的人类？？

光伸手摸摸芝诺斯的额头，确定他没病。

有皇帝在的地方就是宫廷，行宫里四面八方都是各种势力的耳目，芝诺斯和光的亲昵不肖一小时就传到皇后的耳朵里。皇帝与蛮族英雄的关系，一直是皇室公开的秘密，不合法的事实婚姻。皇帝与皇后的婚姻只是合法，没有事实。

光还是懂得宫廷的那些套路，皇后跟罗罗利特比还是太嫩。

至于谁才是小三的伦理道德问题，她觉得死去的索鲁斯才最有发言权，如今他不在了，愿他安息。幸亏他不在，不然又要唯恐天下不乱的搞事。

芝诺斯带着宙斯远离本土的原因很简单，寻找光。把皇后带在身边，一是为平息不合传闻，二是把她当做人质，免得十六军团在本土搞小动作。

光一直很好奇，芝诺斯和盖乌斯两个性格三观天差地别的人是怎么达成统一战线的。

芝诺斯很耐心的解释，盖乌斯得到国内平民派的拥护，想要恢复共和制，芝诺斯表示赞同。国内仍然是贵族势力占上风，而贵族派拥护代表皇室正统的加尔乌斯一族。想要共和，先得让平民派占上风。这点上，盖乌斯选择相信他。他发现芝诺斯对皇位的兴趣，远不如对战斗的兴趣大，对扩张国土也抱无所谓的态度。

瓦厉斯真是用人失误，才导致多玛和阿拉米格行省沦陷。他明明是攻城略地的大将，瓦厉斯偏偏让最擅长进攻的人窝在家里看门。

两人矗立在中央堡的最高处，四周的警戒灯发出闪烁的红光，脚下还躺着被睡眠魔法放倒的十六军团间谍。芝诺斯欣赏着光的大剑，挥动着，感受着与惯用刀具的差别：“真是劲道十足的武器，与你非常般配。”

光坐在高达墙壁的边缘，晃动着脚尖：“你真的要结束加雷马的独裁统治？你舍得放弃皇位吗？”

“如果我不做皇帝，也不是皇位继承人，再也没人会对我们的婚姻说三道四。”

真是……任性的男人，为了她不要命，还不要皇位。他为她放弃了天底下最贵重的东西，她也为他放弃过真珍惜的一切，可是，他们又从彼此身上得到过什么？这段感情真的值得放弃这么多吗？

芝诺斯把大剑还给她，托起她的下巴，笑着说：“我知道你感动，不用谢。”

光努力绷着脸，不想让他看见自己在笑，干脆张嘴咬住他的手指：“别套近乎，我们还在离婚冷静期。”

就在这时，他们敏锐发觉阴影里有金属反射着微弱的光，不知数目的士兵脚步声轻敲而井然有序的在前进。

“吼？”光眯起眼睛：“看来你的皇后和大舅子按捺不住，居然这么明目张胆的布置暗哨。”

芝诺斯从背后抱住她，毛躁卷曲的头发刺的他鼻子发痒：“这些小飞虫真碍眼呢，我们去活动活动。”

间谍们在钢铁城墙与堡垒间缝隙间穿梭着，芝诺斯和光则隐匿在缝隙的阴影中。

他们两个还是第一次协同潜入。

芝诺斯一贯都是踹门而入，吸引全世界的目光与炮火，与挚友做偷偷摸摸的事情，让他觉得别有情致。蛮族英雄就像报告里说的，上天入地无所不能，潜入偷袭也是一把好手。她像夜色中的黑豹，比加雷马久经训练的谍报人员更加无声致命。

她是怎样做到一身铁甲、背负重剑行走在金属轨道上，却行动得无声无息？

芝诺斯靠在金属墙壁的阴影中陷入沉思，这样完全隐匿气息声响的事情，他承认自己做不到。

光了解他的战斗方式，在长廊的另一边做手势。

芝诺斯比划了个OK：明白。

潜伏！

现身！

突然袭击！

挚友发动攻击的信息出现后，芝诺斯从阴影处拔剑而起，华丽的剑气覆盖天地，刹那间一地尸体。

光看着一地死尸，急的抓着头发大喊：“我的天！你这是干嘛！”

芝诺斯英俊的收刀入鞘，作战成功。

“你不是说一击必杀吗。”

光欲哭无泪：“我那个手势是叫你别打死人！”

芝诺斯恍然大悟摸着下巴：“是这样哦~”

行吧，月黑杀人时，风高放火刻。

晚风把芝诺斯的白色帝国礼服吹的猎猎风动，月色让他的金发柔软的像金，又诱惑的像银。他矗立在钢铁城堡的矮墙之下，平静的双眼淡然不起波澜。

光和桑克瑞德认命的在加雷马皇帝的亲自监督下，毁尸灭迹。

桑克瑞德日常来执行拂晓的监视活动，被光抓包，跟她一起在城墙下面抬尸体。桑克瑞德被光折腾的快老了十岁，胡茬子都以肉眼可见的速度在生长，他小声嘟囔：“你最好跟我解释一下，这是什么怎么回事？”

光跟索鲁斯学会了撒谎：“我杀错人，趁没人发现把尸体处理了。”

桑克瑞德还能怎么办，当然是选择相信拂晓的英雄。他狐疑的目光不时略过抱臂站在一旁的加雷马皇帝，他实在是无法相信这个男人。

好不容易处理完最后一句尸体，并且保证这些人像空气中的以太一般消失到分子状态。光擦了擦汗，对坐在地上大口喘气的桑克瑞德说：“这段日子你谨慎点，中央堡内会有大事发生，如果可以，我希望有援军在中央堡外面待命。”

光很少会提出要求，桑克瑞德也咽下抱怨，正色说道：“能说的详细点吗？”

“芝诺斯决定将加雷马恢复共和制，国内有反对派准备发动政变。如果是别人当皇帝，黑玫瑰一定会再次绽放。”

“呵，这么严重。”桑克瑞德没想到有一天，自己会为保护芝诺斯而战，真是讽刺。

光郑重的握住他的胳膊，她从没求过桑克瑞德：“如果，如果有万一，你一定要优先保护芝诺斯的生命，不要管我。”

桑克瑞德讶然：“那你儿子呢？”

轮到光语塞了：“呃……我忘了。”

呵，亲妈。

桑克瑞德还是第一次跟芝诺斯正式碰面，他终于体会到莉瑟和雅修特拉所形容芝诺斯那种“大海啸般的压迫感”。那股气势排山倒海，让桑克瑞德全身的汗毛都竖起来，他下意识双手握住双剑。

芝诺斯支开了光，察觉到桑克瑞德的紧张，他把手轻松的搭在身侧：“刚才真是辛苦你了。”

这个开场白让桑克瑞德愣了，他似乎忘记芝诺斯不仅是个疯狂的武夫，也是一位风度翩翩的皇族。他松开双剑，尽量让身体也松懈下来：“光是我重要的同伴，帮她做事理所应当，说谢谢太见外。”

忽略到芝诺斯那些疯狂的行为，他本人的举止优雅得体，言辞自信而不傲慢，再加上他为爱情不计代价的付出，倒是让桑克瑞德对他有了些许好感。

芝诺斯：“……刚才光对你说了什么，她最近有心事。这段时间对我而言只有一年，对她来说已经十几年。她变了，又似乎没变。”

“哦。刚才她说，如果你们同时有生命危险，不要管她，一定要不计代价的救你。”

桑克瑞德盯着他的眼睛说出这句话，芝诺斯眼底飘忽的柔情一闪而过，嘴里却冷淡的说：“瞎操心，我又不是弱者，你还是不计代价的保护好你们的英雄吧。”

桑克瑞德觉得好笑：“那你们的儿子呢，我也会保护好他。”

“儿子？”芝诺斯顿了三秒，才反应过来说的是宙斯，他摆摆手：“没事，我儿子很强。”

呵，亲爹，这俩还真是一对。

芝诺斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯畅想着退位后的美好生活，让盖乌斯去做麻烦的元老院元首，他继续做回十二军团的军团长。过着没事殴打挚友，有事殴打挚友的好友，有事没事殴打儿子的神仙生活。

加雷马占领海德林半数土地，有亿万子民，皇宫里有万千仆从。为啥光一介外来冒险者变成了皇太子的保姆？

芝诺斯美其名曰让她保护皇太子的安危，顺便也希望他们能培养下感情。

光答应了他的要求，条件是让桑克瑞德贴身保护他。桑克瑞德吃狗粮吃到反胃，芝诺斯用的到他保护吗？他待在芝诺斯身边才更需要保护好不好。光也觉得保护芝诺斯和佐迪亚克真是个大玩笑，明明她才是需要从这两位魔爪里保护的人。

以前用来应付库洛的天书，现在用来应付宙斯。

也不知道暗之君主好不好忽悠，她得扮演成保姆和保镖。

宙斯乖巧的挨着她坐着，听着她费力编造的离奇故事。她讲什么并不重要，重要的是能待在她的身边。她让他回忆起光明诞生前的黑暗，亘古宁静，与她相处的时光，舒适的像漂浮在天空中的海洋。

他轻轻握住光翻书的手贴在脸上，细长粗糙，写满故事：“光之使徒，你有什么要求，说吧。”童稚的眼里是承载万年的智慧，抬着头却居高临下审视着生命短暂如蜉蝣般的年轻母亲。

暗之君主的容纳万物的气势，让一生不曾屈服的光之战士双膝发软，她终于如愿得以和佐迪亚克对话：“我想知道这个世界的真相，世界还会继续合并吗？”

佐迪亚克的嘴角轻轻勾起，原来只是问问题。光之使徒你可知道，只要你愿意成为我的仆从，我就赋予你想要的一切。

“我可以正式告诉你，有没有无影，世界都一定会合并，只是时间问题。割裂的伤口终将愈合，这是不可抵御的自然之力。世界会合并，我也会和姐姐合并。我们争斗的结果就是，合并后谁的意识才是主导。”

这番话让光呆若木鸡，她所做的一切都算什么呢？爱梅特赛尔克为之煎熬万年的痛苦，又算什么呢？

“爱梅特赛尔克太心急，他不该让两次灵灾的时间离的太近。是因为你，刺激的他犯下如此冲动的错误。他只要等你和拂晓的人寿尽，便可毫无费力的合并第一世界。希望他下次不要再犯这种错误。”光讶然的目光让他了然于心，他拍拍她的脸：“受到我庇佑、能逃过终末灾厄的原初种，最伟大的古代魔法师，怎么会为那些小聪明小伎俩送命？”

他伸展着细幼的双臂，手臂间出现一团暗红色的以太，光认得那灵魂的颜色，悲伤、孤独、高尚，是哈迪斯的颜色。

佐迪亚克的脸上浮现出男孩天真烂漫的笑容：“他不想醒来，我会在千年之后唤醒他。你今生今世也不会再见到他，除非……你成为我的使徒。”

披上袍服，成为无影。

你可以不去煽动战乱，按你的想法去塑造世界，直到那不可抗拒的合并时刻到来。

你将永生不朽，侍奉在我的身侧，你可以永远跟爱梅特赛尔克在一起，也可以永远跟芝诺斯在一起，亦或是艾里迪布斯。凡我所有，你尽可享用。

“父亲让我刮目相看，一个普通人，一个不完整的灵魂，竟然可以靠人造超越之力和修炼到极致的武学，比肩神明，成为不灭之人。他就是不完整的人进化的终极，他的灵魂甚至不弱于古代人。可怜的瓦厉斯，资质平庸，在索鲁斯和芝诺斯中间是那么微不足道。”

桌上放着春日主题的各色下午茶糕点，有他最喜欢的樱花果子冻。透明的果冻浸泡在红色果汁里，碎冰之上飘浮着娇艳的花瓣。他逐渐爱上尘世的浮华，在他享受够花花世界之前，才不会让艾欧泽亚变成炼狱，他要让这里欣欣向荣。

“我的母亲，我宠爱的光之使徒，你不用急于答复。我会等待你直到你生命的尽头，在以太之海前给我答案。我会尊重你的意愿。”

真是……居然拿爱梅特赛尔克诱惑她。

得知他并没有消失，这多少让她好受些，她永远都无法从杀死他的愧疚里解脱。

爱梅特赛尔克醒来时第一件事想到的会是什么呢？他会抚摸胸口，想起被她狠心贯穿的空洞，询问苏醒的时间，想着她已在千年前作古，然后一边怀念她，嘴上不饶人的骂着粗鲁的女人。

光觉得这样的故事很浪漫，符合哈迪斯诗人般的气质。

她拿起樱花果子冻，轻抿一口，冰爽的口感麻痹味觉，只感受到甜与淡淡的酸。目光落在乌尔达哈风格的酒杯上，金色的圆形酒杯，周围签满各色浑圆的宝石，让她想起……她的躯体蓦地发冷，喉咙像火烧般难受，她努力伸出手打落宙斯手中的酒杯，但是太晚了，宙斯已经喝下果汁。

酒杯在地板上滚落，宙斯摔倒的身影跟娜娜莫的一瞬间重合。

毒性发作，体内的以太叫嚣着翻滚，没有一丝听从她的指挥。房门被轰的踢开，被以皇后佛洛拉为首的十六军团亲卫队包围，长枪短炮对准他们。光用尽最后的力气将宙斯的身体护在身下，她敲着耳边的通讯贝：“桑克瑞德……救……”

“蛮族英雄阴谋毒杀皇太子，就地击毙！格杀勿论！”

桑克瑞德将光最后的讯息告知芝诺斯，他出离了愤怒。蛮族英雄毒杀皇太子？挚友怎么会做出毒杀那么下作的事情？她怎么会杀自己的孩子？那个烂好人不被逼到绝路，连只小鸡都不会杀。

盛怒的帝王一脚踢碎皇后寝宫的大门，佛洛拉身穿白色魔导装甲，坐在围着纱帐的床帏前，床上睡着中毒的皇太子宙斯。

佛洛拉无视皇帝的滔天杀气，弯腰抚摸着宙斯的睡颜：“发生什么大事，让您居然记起我的存在，还是您喝多了，终于摸到我的房门？”

桑克瑞德快步越过皇帝来到床前，无视皇后，翻了翻宙斯的眼皮口鼻，又将手指放在他的颈动脉上，对芝诺斯点点头：“中毒。”他弯腰抱起宙斯，走回芝诺斯的身边。

佛洛拉太弱了，弱到不配芝诺斯拔刀。他从未对妇孺心软过，无论是多玛的孩童还是光的战友们。他走到皇后身边，第一次伸手碰她，坚硬的魔导装甲在他的手中一片片被捏得粉碎：“皇后陛下，蛮族英雄在哪？你是庞培的妹妹，我不会杀你。但是你最好识相点，否则你会发现，与我相比，加雷马的行刑官是多么仁慈。”

只有面对芝诺斯时，才能切身感觉到他杀神般的恐怖。佛洛拉从前看到他碧蓝色的双眼是多么美丽，现在才发觉里面燃烧的是地狱的烈炎。此刻，她感觉到自己根本不是家族的荣耀，而是棋子，与弃子。

他甚至不关心中毒的儿子，一心去问那个女人的下落。面如死灰的佛洛拉拿出一个棕色的玻璃药瓶：“蛮族英雄和皇太子中了相同的毒，解毒剂只有一份，你选吧。”

可怜的皇后，她就像一只母蜂，仅有的一点点武器也就是与敌人同归于尽。

芝诺斯接过药瓶，若有所思的挥挥手。身后的侍卫端着盘子，盘子上是光喝剩的半杯毒酒：“你自己喝吧，或者我灌进去。”他才不信解药只有一份，把佛洛拉放倒，让庞培拿解药过来。

就是不知道毒药多久会要人性命。

芝诺斯把解药递给桑克瑞德：“你能找到光的吧？把解药给她。”

宙斯还沉睡在桑克瑞德的怀里，他看看宙斯与芝诺斯毫无二致的脸：“那皇太子……”

芝诺斯抚摸着儿子软嫩的面颊，桑克瑞德看见他眼里一闪而过的悲伤与不舍：“去，把解药拿给光……我们还会有孩子的。”

桑克瑞德多年来数次潜入中央堡，对这里的构造了如指掌，他甚至知道一些芝诺斯都不知道墙壁夹层。接到光惶恐的求救时，他清楚的听见子弹贴着通讯贝划过的摩擦声。

神不知鬼不觉放倒所有守卫后，他扶起昏死在地牢泥地上的光，掌心猩红的湿粘令他胆战心惊。相当大的出血量，还身中剧毒。桑克瑞德一时间慌了神，不知道是该先给她止血治疗，还是该先喂解毒剂。

他在心里咒骂着芝诺斯，他倒是潇洒的决定保大保小，把难题抛给桑克瑞德。如果他直接喂昏迷的光吃解毒剂，那么等于间接要了那孩子的命。如果他治疗完光，让光做选择，哪怕另一个中毒的是素昧平生的孩子，光都会选择让出解毒剂。

那他就等于杀了战友。

太难了。

为什么芝诺斯可以如此轻易做出选择？他当初在敏菲利亚和琳选择时痛苦的要死。

算了，他决定背负杀死宙斯的罪名，拯救战友。若是光恨他，那至少请活着恨他。

芝诺斯太大意了，他万万没想到庞培兄妹会对宙斯下手。毒杀皇太子就是政变信号，他一向自持武力，还有光陪在身边的话就是天下无敌，堪比究极神兵。如今光行踪不明，宙斯又在濒死边缘。

他坐在王座之上，反思着接二连三犯下的错误，无视下面突然出现在中央堡内的十六军团长庞培和包围大殿的士兵们。他本可以在中毒之后立即让十二军团围剿中央堡内所有间谍，但是为得到解毒剂，他没有召集任何士兵，作为诱饵只身犯险。

庞培比芝诺斯更生气，原定计划是找到机会毒杀芝诺斯，嫁祸蛮族英雄，控制年幼的皇太子，挟天子以令诸侯。这么简单粗暴的计划，佛洛拉居然搞砸了。毒死了最重要的王牌，没有皇太子在手上他们怎么能控制加雷马皇权？

既然已经撕破脸，兵贵神速，他只能硬着头皮带领事先在中央堡内布置的士兵强行政变。

芝诺斯望着里三层外三层的士兵们，觉得拿这群杂鱼活动下筋骨也不坏，不过现在正事要紧：“佛洛拉也中了跟蛮族英雄相同的毒，解毒剂在哪？”

庞培：“那是亚拉戈的遗产毒药，解毒剂只有一份，是留给佛洛拉以防万一，没了就是真的没了。”

芝诺斯幽幽的叹息着，希望宙斯能依靠佐迪亚克的力量挺过来。他穿着红色魔导装甲，转动着剑鞘，拔出风剑，横在面前，打量着剑背上的倒影。

冷酷的蓝眼睛里，此时竟然充满悲伤。他为宙斯而难过，原来他也可以为人父，有着正常父亲的感情。瓦厉斯从未为他的死而难过，甚至毫无芥蒂接受无影附身在他的尚且温热的尸体上，这让他憎恶。

但是无论多少次，他都会选择光的性命。

他现在能做的，只有祈祷宙斯能脱险，并且为他最重要的人复仇。

庞培用枪刃指着芝诺斯：“我劝你不要抵抗，我可以放你一条生路，让你作为蛮族隐姓埋名的生活在艾欧泽亚。”

敌人是有点多，芝诺斯仅靠自己想团灭对方有些危险。绝对数量压制绝对实力，若是挚友在就好了。

“哼！什么嘛，一个两个净给我找麻烦，还不给委托费。”芝诺斯身后的千夫长发出响亮的鼻息，摘下黑漆漆的魔导头盔，柔顺的银发流泻而下。

芝诺斯冷酷的帝王神情出现转瞬即逝的崩塌：“怎么是你！”

埃斯蒂尼安翻个白眼，要不是欠盖乌斯人情，他才懒得过来做芝诺斯这个煞星的后援。芝诺斯下意识的歪了下头，他还清楚记得龙骑士一拳打在脸上的感觉，让他落枕一个月。

埃斯蒂尼安在艾欧泽亚时，是神殿骑士团的恶名精英；在东方大陆时，黄金港怪物通缉令排名第一；在北洲，悬赏金更是把曾经的蛮族英雄光之战士秒成渣。

苍天之龙骑掏出长枪，还不忘对讽刺芝诺斯：“你那是什么表情？不愿意看见我？你以为我愿意看你？赶紧灭了这群菜鸡，我一分钟也不想在这待。”

“哼，讨厌的家伙……不过，真是可靠的后援。”

光在桑克瑞德的呼唤中醒来，觉得嘴里有股奇怪的味道，背后湿乎乎的，不想也知道流了多少血。她为了保护宙斯身中数弹：“宙斯呢？芝诺斯呢？外面怎么这么吵？”

桑克瑞德不敢看她的眼睛，扭过头去掏圣灵药：“宙斯在芝诺斯那边，外面在打斗，庞培带了很多兵突然出现在堡内。”他赶紧扶住挣扎着起身的光：“喂喂！你在大出血，别动了！”

“我没事。”她强压下口中的腥甜，强行催动刚刚恢复正常的以太，让整个人都进入行尸走肉的模式：“走吧！”

桑克瑞德目瞪口呆地的看着她的身体从趴着的状态，僵硬而诡异的腾空而起，身上散发着血红色的光芒。他第一次看见这种情况，只觉得非常不妙。光抄起大剑，朝着声音最吵闹的地方一路冲去。

芝诺斯跟埃斯蒂尼安性格不合，战斗方式都倒是异常合拍。进攻！进攻！进攻！最好的防守就是进攻！先打死再补刀，刀枪所指，不留活口。

两位最强大的战士厮杀正欢时，只感到后方一团强大诡异的以太正在突入，血红色的光团如同压路机般压着一路残骸突袭而至。光的脸色吓到他们，黄纸般青白，宛如埋在地里三天又被挖出来的尸体。

埃斯蒂尼安的存在让她意外的同时，又松口气。怪不得桑克瑞德神神秘秘的说，他安排了最强大的后援。有哪个后援会比埃斯蒂尼安更让人放心呢？

她横起大剑，站在最前方，扭头问芝诺斯：“宙斯怎么样？”

埃斯蒂尼安和桑克瑞德都在，芝诺斯不能说白袍在照顾，只能含糊的答句：“你的前男友在照顾他。”

听到这句话，光愣了下，又想了想问句：“哪个前男友？”声音大到他们都听得一清二楚。艾里布迪斯？还是爱梅特赛尔克？还是谁来着，她间接性陷入回忆。

芝诺斯的脸上出现爷爷才有的表情，哪个前男友？你有几个前男友？你瞒了我什么？

大战中的桑克瑞德感觉到绿色的氛围，大师兄也听得真切，倒是一分钟给光解围——他才不会去思考什么叫前男友，开着爆发龙炎冲加死者之岸轰入人群。

察觉到皇庭异常的十二军团的精英们，立即海陆空发起支援，里应外合之下，政变短短几小时就被剿灭。

庞培想过自己会输，但是没想过会输的如此难堪。成王败寇，他趴在地上吐着血，冷笑着嘲讽：“你居然把唯一的解毒剂给了这个蛮族女人，而不是救皇位继承人？你把国家当成什么？芝诺斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯，你根本不配当皇帝。”

“唯一的解毒剂？”光难以置信的看向芝诺斯，他低着头不敢看光的眼睛，她又看向桑克瑞德，他低着头摸摸自己的鼻子。

庞培的手指指向芝诺斯，他的戒指里还藏着毒药。解毒剂只有一份，毒药却不止一份。

就算是分神状态，光也下意识的抓住飞向芝诺斯的子弹，等她回过神才发现那不是金属，而是液体。液体弹在她的掌心碎裂，沿着手甲的缝隙进入肌肤，又从肌肤侵蚀血液。她浑身的血管迅速变黑坏死，张大着嘴倒在芝诺斯的怀里。

埃斯蒂尼安惊觉后一枪把庞培扎个穿心凉，庞培狂笑着死去：“这可是为芝诺斯特制的毒药……沾肤即死……有解毒剂也来不及……哈哈……”

光觉得自己好像又穿越到时间缝隙中，身体飘浮在温暖的黑色海洋，爱梅特赛尔克打着哈欠看着浑浑噩噩的她：“真没想到，这么快又见面了。”

“这是哪？”

爱梅特赛尔克指着她的身后，她看见了自己。

芝诺斯抱着已经失去呼吸的自己，原来他也会哭，而且哭的很难看。埃斯蒂尼安的眼角也挂满泪水，桑克瑞德茫然的跪在地上，喃喃自语。

“你已经死了，我也死了。欢迎来到死后的世界。”爱梅特赛尔克伸着懒腰，死后的世界跟他做无影时差不多，更无聊，除了睡觉无事可做。

光趴在时间缝隙的边缘，芝诺斯颤抖地抱着她的尸身哀嚎，她最爱的男人啊……他的脸庞近在咫尺，却终究……触不可及。

爱梅特赛尔克耸耸肩：“他们属于另一个世界，你再也见不到他们了。除非……”他的手中幻化出灰色的袍服，抖落开，做个鬼脸：“这是佐迪亚克让我提前准备好的，别怪我没提醒你，接受以后再也没有回头路，别后悔。”

她抓住了袍服的一角，望向芝诺斯眼中那自我毁灭般的绝望，轻轻说：“我不遗憾。”

—完—


End file.
